Lebe lang und in Frieden
by Tomade
Summary: The way I see fit to characterize Spock and Uhura in this is very simple. Uhura is the direct polar opposite of Spock; where he is logical, she is emotional. What he is not able to express, she, essentially, expresses for him. Zachary Quinto
1. Kapitel I: Lektionen

_Kapitel I: Lektionen_



_Leutnant Spock__________________________________________

Für Spock war es schon immer äußerst schwierig gewesen gewisse Interaktionen zwischen besonderen Spezies nachzuvollziehen. Seiner Meinung nach gehörten die Menschen zu jener Art, die er als besonders einstufte. Womöglich hatte es mit seiner Herkunft zutun, auf Vulkan geboren, als Vulkanier erzogen, war er doch niemals wirklich ein Vulkanier gewesen. Der Ursprung dieser Tatsache war seine Mutter. Sie war das was man als einen Menschen bezeichnete. Bereits in seiner frühen Jugend hatte Spock erfahren müssen, was es hieß zwei Spezies zu vereinen. Als ausgeschlossener wurde er auf seinem Geburtsplaneten wie ein aussätziger behandelt. Jedenfalls von seinen Mitschülern, in vielen pikanten Situationen hatte man ihn einschätzen wollen oder ihn mit kleinen Sticheleien traktiert. Nur um herauszufinden was es mit dem Halbwesen auf sich hatte. In früheren Momenten hatte Spock das Verhalten seiner Mitschüler als stichelnd und schmerzend empfunden. Später lernte er aus ihren Worten, nahm ihre Gewohnheiten an, entwickelte sich weiter – so weit das er ihre Taten hinterfragte und feststellte das es nur logisch war – die Neugierde vor etwas Neuem hat auf jedes Lebewesen einen gewissen Reiz. Man muss nur wissen damit umzugehen. Spock schaffte es sich einem vulkanischen Ideal zu nähern, bis man ihn für sein immenses Wissen und seine Leistungen wertschätzen lernte. Einmal hörte er seinen Vater mit einem seiner Lehrer reden: Spock ist ein herausragender Schüler, er hat ein Talent was gefördert werden muss. Bedauerlich das er kein richtiger Vulkanier ist. Diese Worte blieben den jungen Spock in Erinnerung, er hatte den Sinn hinter diesen Worten nie wirklich verstanden. Dennoch förderte man ihn, er lieferte nur die besten

Ergebnisse und war in allen seinen Klassen überragend.

Es erfüllte ihn mehr zu wissen, mehr zu können, mehr zu erfahren. Da war nicht der Drang nach dem Sieg oder danach der Beste zu sein um es allen zu zeigen. Spock tat es aus einem Grund: Perfektion. Ein Grund weshalb er sich entschloss Vulkan zu verlassen. Hier hatte er alles gelernt. Alles was er brauchte, alles was er wissen wollte, es wurde Zeit sich seiner anderen – seiner menschlichen Seite – zu widmen. Er verkündete dem Rat von Vulkan seiner Entscheidung, der Sternenflotte beizutreten um dort seine Ausbildung fortzuführen. Sein Vater begrüßte diese Entscheidung nicht. Seiner Meinung nach war es unlogisch sich einem geistig unterlegenden Volk anzuschließen. Spock sah es etwas anders. Er hatte sich in den Reihen der Vulkanier gebildet und seine vulkanischen Wurzeln kennen gelernt. Nun wollte er

seine menschliche Seite kennen lernen.

Auf der Sternenflotten Akademie genoss Spock die Vielfältigkeit dieser Akademie. Viele unterschiedliche Völker traten hier den Dienst im Namen der vereinten Planeten an. Trotz der Vielschichtigkeit konnte man Spock mit seiner vulkanischen Abstammung noch immer als Exoten betrachten. Er blieb lieber unter sich. Die Prüfungen und Tests die er zu bestehen hatte waren keine Herausforderung für ihn. Im Gegensatz zu den Aufgaben auf Vulkan wurden anderen Aspekte beleuchtet. Kampftaktiken gehörten genauso zum Rahmenplan wie auch die Geschichte von unterschiedlichen Spezies. Spock schaffte frühzeitig und als bester seines Jahrganges den Abschluss an der Akademie. Sein tun erfüllte ihn mit einer gewissen Genugtuung. Hier wurde er nicht einfach nur als der Vulkanier mit den menschlichen Zügen betitelt. Hier war er Spock. Der Vulkanier der nie weniger als 100 % in einer Prüfung erreicht hatte oder in etwas schlecht war. Spock nahm den Rang des Leutnants an und widmete sich der Wissenschaft. Zudem begann er selbst die Kadetten zu in einigen Fächern zu unterrichten.

Da Spock nicht nur fließend die Erdensprache beherrschte, sondern auch Vulkanisch, Klingonisch und alle 3 Dialekte Romulanisch, gab er auch zeitweise Sprachkurse. Jene Kurse waren für strebsame und begabte Schüler gedacht, die eine schnellere Auffassungsgabe hatten und somit intensiver gelehrt werden sollten. Das Schicksal wollte es so, dass sich Kadett Uhura in diesem Kurs befand. Sie war im Grunde nicht sonderlich auffallen. Auffallend in dem Sinne was ihre menschliche Seite betraf. Sie war steht's höflich und bemüht. Ihre Leistungen waren für einen Menschen äußerst außerordentlich. Sie lernte schnell und intensiv. Tests oder Prüfungen waren keine Herausforderung für sie. Selbst für den Intensivkurs war sie zu schnell. Sie war wissbegierig und gelegentlich etwas impulsiv, wie Spock das in Gewissen Situation erfahren hatte. Doch der Vulkanier sah ihr dieses menschliche Verhalten nach. Schließlich lag es nur in ihrer Natur.

Der Unterricht war beendet, die Schüler packten bereits zusammen, viele hatten den Raum bereits verlassen, als Spock von seinen Notizen aufsah und seine dunklen Augen durch den kleineren Vorlesungssaal streifen ließ. „Kadett Uhura." Meldete sich seine resolute Stimme. Er war aufgestanden und bewegte sich mit leisen Schritten zu ihr. Seine dunkle Uniform wies ihn als Lehrer aus. Seit gut zwei Jahren Unterrichtete er an der Akademie, sein Name war jetzt schon eine Art Legende – wie es Menschen formulieren würden. Er war als erster Vulkanier an einer Sternenflotten Akademie angenommen worden, hatte bei seiner Ausbildung außerordentliche Leistungen gezeigt und war als Lehrer einer der fairsten und härtesten. Sein Gesicht zeigte keine Emotionen als er sich der Schülerin gegenüberstellte. „Ihre Testergebnisse haben sich seit ihren kleinen Start Schwierigkeiten verbessert. Ihre Leistungen kann man als überdurchschnittlich einschätzen." Er machte eine kleine Pause, noch nie zuvor konnte er sich daran erinnern so ein langes Gespräch mit einem Kadett außerhalb des Unterrichts geführt zu haben. „97 Prozent im letzten Test zeugen von einem außerordentlichen Sprachtalent. Bedauerlicherweise entspricht ihr Tempo nicht dem des Kurses." Wieder machte er eine Pause um dann weiter zu sprechen. „Es wäre besser wenn sie zusätzlich zum Unterricht, noch einmal Wöchentlich einem privaten Sprachunterricht bei mir beiwohnen würden." Seine Hände legte er auf den Rücken während er ihre Entscheidung abwartete.

Bei anderen Lehrern hätte dieses Angebot wohl sehr zweideutig geklungen. Doch weder vor noch hinter Spocks Fassade war da ein lüsterner Gedanke. Natürlich hatte er festgestellt das Kadett Uhura eine wunderschöne menschliche Frau darstellte, die den Reiz gegenüber ihrer männlichen Mitschüler weckte. Spock sah sich mit dieser Tatsache nicht in Konflikt. Er würde ihr einfachen Sprachunterricht geben, um ihr Talent zu fördern und ihr eine Chance zu geben eine aussichtsreiche Karriere bei der Sternenflotte zu beginnen. Das hieß falls sie sein großzügiges Angebot nicht ausschlagen würde – doch Spock vermutete das sie klug genug war es nicht zutun.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

„Du lernst eindeutig zu viel!"

„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne."

„Alle anderen genießen die Sonne. Und du hockst hier drin und starrst auf den Bildschirm."

„Shiva, du ner-…"

„Schluss. Du kommst jetzt mit. Sofort."

Nyota Uhura ließ sich resignierend den Touchscreen, auf dem blassblaue Symbole schimmerten, aus der Hand nehmen. Mit leicht säuerlichem Gesichtsausdruck sah sie zu, wie Shiva das flache Gerät lieblos in die Tasche ihrer Zimmergenossen stopfte und ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere trat.

„Du bist so dramatisch. Als ob morgen nicht auch noch die Sonne scheinen würde. Und es-…"

„Red keinen Müll, Nyo!" Shiva verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und zog Nyota hinter sich her. „Komm schon!"

„Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass deine Haut in diesem Licht die kränkliche Farbe eingelegter Oliven hat?"

„Witzig." kommentierte die Rothaarige trocken.

Das Sonnenlicht fiel gleißend hell durch die Panoramafenster, die konvex gebogen eine ganze Wandfront ausmachten und die mächtige Eingangshalle der Sternenflottenakademie noch imposanter erscheinen ließen. Die Halle war voll von Kadetten und durchflutet von lautem Stimmgewirr. Alles strebte nach draußen, in die Frühlingssonne, die hoch am blauen Himmel stand. Ein Fluss aus roten Uniformen strömte aus den breiten Glasportalen und über die polierten Steintreppen hinaus ins Freie. Shiva und Nyota ließen sich vom Strom verschlucken und strebten den Wiesen jenseits des großen Platzes vor dem Eingang entgegen, gesäumt von hohen Bäumen. Unter einer Birke ließen sich die beiden Frauen im Schatten nieder, lehnten sich mit den Rücken an den weißen Stamm und streckten die Beine aus. Shiva schob sich eine blendendweiße Blüte in die Lockenpracht und reichte eine zweite ihrer Zimmergenossen, die sich, während sie die Blüte in den Knoten ihres Zopfes zu nesteln versuchte, überlegte, ob Shiva nicht Recht hatte.

In den letzten Wochen hatte sich die Menschenfrau wirklich arg zwischen ihren Lehrbüchern verkrochen, weil sie es nicht eingesehen hatte den Sprachkurs bloß mit einem ‚Gut' und keinem ‚Sehr gut' abzuschließen. Wo kam sie denn da hin, denn schließlich waren intergalaktische Sprachen ihr persönliches Glanzmetier und genau das wollte sie auch – glänzen. Ihre Mum hatte ihr schon früh verständlich gemacht, dass es nur ein Ziel gab und keinen Weg. Alles, was die Menschen ‚Weg' nannten, war Zögern. Und nicht mehr. Irgendein Kerl namens Friedrich Nietzsche hatte das gesagt, vor hunderten von Jahren, aber Recht hatte der Kerl! Nyota Penda Uhura hatte sich noch nie mit wenig zufrieden gegeben. Zumindest nicht, wenn es um ihre Leitungen an der Akademie der Sternenflotte ging. Von Beginn an war sie fleißig und streng mit sich selbst gewesen und hatte ihre ersten Prüfungen mit Bravour bestanden. Wie viele Tage und Nächte hatte sie an ihrem Schreibtisch gesessen und all das Wissen in ihren hübschen Kopf gehämmert, während sich Shiva, ihre Freundin und Zimmergenossin, amüsieren ging. Wo Nyota heute ihre Lebenderhaltungskosten zum Teil mit trug, hatte ihre Mutter sie eine lange Zeit unterstützen und auf so vieles verzichten müssen. Und dabei hatten die Uhuras nicht viel – ihre Mutter arbeitete in einem Diner an der alten Route 66, ihre Großeltern führen ein beschauliches, aber bescheidenes Leben und einen Vater gab es nicht. Trotzdem hatte sich die Menschenfrau, deren Name schließlich schon ‚Stern' bedeutete, nicht nehmen lassen eben auch nach den Sternen zu greifen. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Ja, deswegen war sie hier.

„Wenn du jetzt in deinem Kopf Schriftzeichen büffelst, erschlag ich dich." Die helle Stimme ihrer Freundin riss Nyota aus ihren Gedanken.

„Nein, nein…" gab sie lächelt zurück. „Aber die Idee ist gar nicht schlecht!" Shiva gab einen schrillen Laut des Unmuts – „Maaaaaarrggh!" – von sich und gab Uhura einen kräftigen Schubs, sodass beide lachend ins Gras kippten. Sie blieben einfach liegen und sahen in den Himmel.

„Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist! Bald stehen schon die Abschlusspr-…"

„Erinner' mich nicht daran!"

„Kannst du mich eigentlich nie aussprechen lassen?"

„Wenn du weniger Stuss red-…"

„Ich meine, bald ist es soweit!"

„Noch ist es ja nicht soweit." setze Shiva an und legte ihren Kopf auf den Bauch der Menschenfrau. „Und noch hast du Zeit, dein Kadettendasein auszunutzen und zu genießen!"

„Als ob ich das nicht tun würde! Aber ich will alles! Und dafür..."

„… gibst du alles. Ja, ich weiß…" Shiva seufzte leise. „Ich habe noch nie jemanden getroffen, der so ausgelassen und gleichzeitig so verbissen sein kann." Eine Weile schwieg der Rotschopf. Dann fügte sie hinzu: „Kannst du mir nicht ein Bisschen von deinem Eifer abgeben?"

Ein sonorer Gong schallte gedämpft, aber für jedermann vernehmbar, über das Gelände der Akademie. Jeder machte sich, die einen mehr, die anderen weniger motiviert, auf zu ihrer nächsten Unterrichtsstunde. Shiva erhob sich gähnend und half Nyota auf. Die Kadettin mit der schokoladenbraunen, makellosen Haut und dem samtschwarzen, langen Haar zog den Saum ihrer roten Uniform sorgsam zu Recht. Sie verabschiedete sich von Shiva und sah der Grünhäutigen nach, wie sie in der Menge verschwand. Noch während sie die weiß marmorierten Stufen empor schritt war sie einen provozierenden Blick gen Himmel und versprach den Sternen, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde.

Eine Unterrichtseinheit später war die Sonne weitergewandert und warf ihre Strahlen schräg und lange Schatten werfend in die spärlichen Fenster des kleinen Hörsaals. Unter Gemurmel und Geraschel packten die Kadetten ihre Unterlagen ein und unterhielten sich leise, während sie den Saal verließen. Uhura ließ sich Zeit. Das war ihre letzte Stunde gewesen, jetzt hatte sie frei und musste so oder so noch auf Shiva warten, um einkaufen zu fahren. Nyota entschloss, sich in die Sonne zu setzen und umfangen von dem milden Wind eines wirklich anstrengenden Spätnachmittags vielleicht noch etwas in ihren Unterlagen zu blättern. Gerade, als sie sich auch gen Ausgang wanden wollte, tönte ihr Name vom Dozentenpodium herauf.

Leutnant Spock, ihr Dozent für ‚Dialektik im intergalaktischen Sprachgebrauch', kam mit langsamen Schritten auf sie zu. „Sir?" meldete sie sich und sah ihm entgegen. Spock, der einzige Vulkanier, der je die Sternenflottenakademie besucht hatte. Und ein Genie, so schien es. Er sah so jung aus, nicht älter als Mitte zwanzig, also nicht älter, als Nyota auch – trotzdem gehörte er seit zwei Jahren zum Lehrstuhl der Akademie. Man riss sich um Plätzen in seinen Vorlesungen und Seminaren. . _97 Prozent im letzten Test zeugen von einem außerordentlichen Sprachtalent. Bedauerlicherweise entspricht ihr Tempo nicht dem des Kurses_. Seine Stimmlage war gleichmäßig und sonor – Nyota hatte das Gefühl, als spräche sie mit einem Computer. Shiva witzelte oft, bei Vulkaniern könne man nie wissen, ob sie nicht irgendwann doch _Piep, piep!_ machten. Nun ja, Leutnant Spock gab zumindest keine Piepgeräusche von sich, sondern fuhr fort: _Es wäre besser wenn sie zusätzlich zum Unterricht, noch einmal Wöchentlich einem privaten Sprachunterricht bei mir beiwohnen würden._ Wahrscheinlich wäre es nun bei jedem anderen Dozenten an der Zeit gewesen die Augenbrauen zu heben und höflichst dankend abzulehnen. Bei Mister Spock aber war das gewiss etwas anderes. Nyota hatte den Stock im Hintern der Vulkanier noch nie verstanden. Oder, um es freundlicher auszudrücken, ihre beherrschte Art. Ihre kühle, steife Art, bar jeder Emotionen. Mochte die Menschenfrau ihren Dozenten ja um sein Genie beneiden – um seine Lebenseinstellung beneidete sie ihn nicht. Logik als spirituelle Maxime – wie seltsam und fremd. Zumindest hatte man bei Leutnant Spock nicht das Gefühl, er sähe in gleichem Maße auf die Menschen herab wie andere seines Volkes. Die Menschen obwegen ihrer Emotionen zu bedauern – was für ein Schwachsinn.

Privater Sprachunterricht… Noch mehr Wochenstunden, die ihren Stundenplan füllten… Autsch. Eigentlich war ihre Woche schon überladen – aber wie dumm war man, wenn man das Angebot eines Leutnant Spock ablehnte? Nyota war vielleicht überarbeitet, aber nicht blöd.

„Das Angebot nehme ich gern an, Leutnant." antwortete sie schließlich und lächelte leicht. „Schließlich sind 97 Prozent drei zu wenig."



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

Die rechte Braue bewegte sich ein Stück in die Höhe als Kadett Uhura ihre Antwort vermeldete. Perfektionismus bei einem Menschen war definitiv selten. Spock hatte eher den Eindruck, dass es auf der Sternenflotten-Akademie weniger um gute Leistungen und Herausforderungen ging. Die jungen Kadetten schienen meistens mehr mit ihren sozialen Interaktionen beschäftigt zu sein, als sich über ihre Karriere Gedanken zu machen. Geschweige denn, dass sie daran dachten, was ein schlechtes Zwischenzeugnis bedeuten könnte. Der Vulkanier hatte sich darüber nie wirklich Sorgen machen müssen, weswegen ihm die Angst seiner Kadetten fremd war. Würden sie ihre Zeit sinnvoller nutzen und sich weniger mit belangloseren Dingen herumschlagen, so würden sie wohl an die Grenzen ihrer Intelligenz gehen müssen. Kadett Uhura schien dahingehend anders zu sein, auch wenn sie in Spocks Augen noch immer ein Mensch war. Er hatte sich lange damit auseinander setzen müssen, sein Unverständnis gegenüber den Menschen schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhen. Oft hatte Spock vernehmen müssen, dass er zu hart ins Gericht ging. Bei ihm bekam niemand etwas geschenkt und jeder musste sich seine Note hart erkämpfen. Etwas, was die meisten Studenten nicht akzeptieren konnten oder wollten. Der Vulkanier würde sich aber bestimmt nicht der Meinung seiner nicht sehr viel jüngeren Kadetten beugen. Das lag einfach nicht in seiner Natur.

Er musste zugeben, dass er gerade diesen Standpunkt als äußerst verwirrend empfand. „Das ist korrekt, ob wenn ich bezweifeln muss, dass 100% in ihrem Fall überhaupt möglich sind." Oft wurde seine Art als schroff und zu ehrlich bezeichnet. Das lag wohl einfach daran, dass ihm die nötigen Emotionen für solche offenen Worte fehlten. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht daran gewöhnen können, dass Menschen auf eine ziemlich perfide weise verletzlich waren. Nicht, dass man sie einfach besiegen konnten. Ihre Emotionen ließen sie schwach werden. Einfache falsch gewählte Worte konnten Schäden anrichten, die von einem unbekannten Ausmaß waren. Alleine die richtige Wortwahl konnte über Krieg oder Frieden entscheiden. Spock schien von sich aus zu merken, dass er etwas Falsches gesagt hatte. Nicht umsonst analysierte er die Menschen, ihre Verhaltensweise, ihre Umgangsformen, bis hin zu ihren Gestiken. Auf der einen Seite war es wohl die Neugierde vor dem Fremden, auf der anderen Seite hatte Spock auch ein beklemmendes Bedürfnis seine menschliche Seite mehr verstehen zu können. „Das war nicht persönlich gemeint." fuhr Spock in seinem ruhigen Ton fort. „Nur sie sind menschlich." gab er offen zu und nun würde er das Thema dieser Konversation wieder auf das Wesentliche lenken. Noch nie hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt Smalltalk mit jemandem zu betreiben und bei Kadett Uhura würde er damit wohl auch nicht anfangen.

Seine Miene drückte nichts aus, als er sie weiter betrachtete. „Ich habe ihren Terminplan bereits mit dem meinen abgeglichen. Um möglichen umständlichen Vergleichen aus dem Weg zu gehen." begründete er seine Tat, so als ob sie es nicht verstehen könnte worauf er hinaus wollte. Das hieß nicht, dass der Leutnant sie für dumm oder einfältig hielt. Nur kannte er die menschliche Spezies in solchen Belangen, dass sie gewisse Dinge einfach falsch verstehen könnten. „Damit wir die kommende Zeit – vor ihrem Abschluss – effizient nutzen können." Kurz wurde er abgelenkt, der letzte Schüler hatte den Raum verlassen; natürlich nicht ohne einen neugierigen Blick auf die beiden zu werfen. Natürlich, Spock hatte sich noch nie zuvor in der Interaktion mit einem Kadetten sehen lassen, außer, es handelte sich um den Unterricht. Obwohl es sich hierbei doch nur um eine zweckmäßige Interaktion handelte. Spock fühlte sich in seinen Beobachtungen nur wieder bestätigt. Schnell fasste er sich wieder, um endlich seine Erläuterungen zu Ende zu bringen. „Wie werden bereits an diesem Donnerstag mit den Lektionen beginnen, um hoffentlich einen soliden Standpunkt für ihren kommenden Dienst zu schaffen." Kurz hielt Spock wieder inne, so als ob er ihr nochmals Zeit lassen wollte dies alles zu überdenken. Doch es war bereits zu spät, sie hatte angenommen, was für den Vulkanier eine explizite Zusage war. „Leider sieht es ihr Stundenplan nicht vor eine Übereinkunft mit meinem Unterrichtsplan zu finden. Wir werden wohl oder Übel auf den Abend ausweichen müssen. Ich schlage dazu mein Quartier vor. Da sie nach meinen Informationen mit Kadett Rinada zusammen wohnen. Keine gute Grundlage für den Versuch ihnen etwas bei zu bringen." Nicht, dass er etwas gegen die gründhäutige Kadettin hatte. Sie war lediglich in seinen Augen ein Unruhe Faktor.

Hätte nun ein Dritter wohl ihr Gespräch verfolgt, so wäre man wohl nahe an den Standpunkt herangelangt, dass es sich bei der Großzügigkeit des Vulkaniers um einen stillen Anmachversuch handelte. Spock konnte mit diesem grotesken Gedanken nicht sehr viel anfangen. Er hielt es für logisch sich so zu verhalten. Denn im Grunde empfand er äußerste Wertschätzung gegenüber Kadett Uhura. Sie hatte das Talent eines ungeschliffenen Diamanten und er würde sie fördern. Auch wenn solche Art Zuneigungen schon gegen seine vulkanische Natur waren. Der Leutnant ging nun davon aus, dass alles geklärt war. Was sollte sie auch sonst am Donnerstagabend vorhaben, wenn sie solch ein großzügiges Angebot bekam? „Dann wäre ja nun alles geklärt." Zum Abschied nickte der Vulkanier ihr zu, um ihr sogleich den Rücken zu zuwenden, um nun selbst seine Sachen zu packen. Für ihn waren nun die nötigsten Informationen ausgetauscht, andere Floskeln wären überflüssig – Zeitverschwendung.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

„Was für ein Glück, dass ich das bin, Sir. Aber einen Versuch ist es wert. Und wenn es am Ende nur 99 Prozent sind – wer will schon perfekt sein." erwiderte die Menschenfrau, den Kopf leicht zur Seite geneigt. Leutnant Spock vermochte sie mit seinen Worten gewiss nicht zu verletzten, denn erstens wusste die Kadettin, dass sie gut und fleißig war und zweitens sprach sie hier mit einem Vulkanier. Deren Ehrlichkeit war so kompromisslos, dass man mit allem rechnen musste. „Und nicht persönlich, ja, ich weiß, Sir."

Nachdem für den Vulkanier nun alles geklärt zu sein schien, verlor er auch rasch das Interesse an weiterer Konversation und wandte sich einfach ab. Die Kadettin wollte noch etwas erwidern, entschloss sich aber dann doch für ein schlichtes ‚Ja.'. Dann wusste sie nichts mehr zu sagen und kam sich plötzlich sehr deplaziert vor. Also schulterte sie ihre Tasche und verließ den Hörsaal zügigen Schrittes.

Zwei Tage später spazierte Shiva an der Seite ihrer Zimmerkameradin über den gepflasterten Weg dem Wohnkomplex der Sternenflottenakademie entgegen und bedachte die in Gedanken verstrickte Nyota mit einem verständnislosen Seitenblick.

„Bist du sicher, dass das eine so gute Idee ist?"

„Jeder, der sich dabei irgendetwas einzubilden meint, ist ein Idiot. Bei jedem anderen Dozenten würde man wahrscheinlich die Nase rümpfen, aber bei Leutnant Spock?!"

Shiva schmunzelte. „Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht. Dieser Spock ist so…"

„Asexuell?" warf die Menschenfrau ein und musste sogleich diese Antwort in ihrem Inneren zu einem gewissen Teil revidieren – schließlich war er emotional zwar bis in die Minusgrade unterkühlt, aber, naja… ein hübscher Kerl war er dennoch. Was der Damenwelt im Leben nichts nutzte, doch man wollte ja fair sein. Nyota wollte dies gerade hinzufügen, da plapperte Shiva jedoch schon weiter drauf los.

„Ich wollte eher so etwas sagen wie ‚steif wie ein Brett', aber gut, du drückst es netter aus."

Nyota war sich nicht recht sicher, was sie ihrer Freundin darauf entgegnen sollte. Gewiss sah man in Spock den perfekten Vulkanier – zumal es auf der gesamten Sternenflottenakademie nur ihn als einzigen gab –, aber gerade das ließ die Menschenfrau stutzen. Daher meinte sie nach kurzer Überlegung: „Ich kann nicht verstehen, warum er hier ist. Warum er unterrichtet, meine ich."

„Na, sicher nicht, weil er gerade einen sozialen Tag hatte…" antwortete die Grünhäutige flapsig und verdrehte die Augen. „Wahrscheinlich sehen diese Typen es als mega Geschenk an, wenn einer von ihrer Sippe die armen kleinen nicht-Vulkanier unterrichtet!"

Nyota konnte sich mit der Abscheu in Shivas Stimme nicht anfreunden. „Du kannst sie doch nicht alle über einen Kamm scheren." argumentierte sie mit plötzlich hitziger Stimme, sodass Shiva beschwichtigend die Hände hob.

„Reg dich ab! Vulkanier wollen immer perfekt sein und das heißt irgendwann gleich zu sein."

„Vielleicht ist das wahr, aber was würde Spock dann der Umgang mit den Menschen bringen? Wenn es ihn doch nicht weiterbringen kann!?" warf Nyota ein.

„Ach, was! Du wirst schon sehen, was ich meine, wenn er dich in ein Reagenzglas stopfen und pieken will!"

Die Menschenfrau atmete scharf aus, und schüttelte mir kraus gezogener Stirn den Kopf. „Du bist so ein Kind, Shiva! Gott…" Ihre dunklen Augen funkelten – mehr noch, als sie Shivas breiter werdendes Grinsen sah.

„Und du bist sooo empfindlich!" frohlockte sie zurück und legte Nyo den Arm um die Schultern. „Das liegt sicher an deinem Hunger! Dein Magen knurrt so laut, er könnte ein Erdbeben auslösen!"

Nyota musste echten Verdruss, der in ihrer Kehle saß wie ein Kloß, herunterschlucken, als der Rotschopf das Thema so leichthin beendete. Aber sie wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, deswegen einen Streit anzufangen. In solchen Momenten, in denen Shiva den geistigen Horizont eines Tischbeins bewies, fragte sie sich doch immer wieder, warum sich Shiva überhaupt bei der Sternenflotte beworben hatte.

Und dieses Mal war ihr auch nicht nach mitlachen zumute.

Shiva ihrerseits, nun schweigend, schien den Unmut ihrer Freundin dann doch bemerkt zu haben, denn fast wie zur Entschuldigung zog sie einen großen Vitalriegen aus ihrer Tasche, wickelte ihn aus dem Silberpapier und reichte ihn zur Seite. „Hier… Sonst übertönt dein Magenknurren noch Spockies Stimme."

„Danke." kam es gedämpft als Antwort, bevor die Kadettin in den Riegel biss. „Ich hatte gar keine Zeit zu essen."

Inzwischen gabelte sich der Weg vor ihnen in zwei Abzweigungen: der eine führte zu den Wohnkomplexen der Kadetten und Lehrenden, der andere zu den Akademiegebäuden. Die beiden Frauen verabschiedeten sich voneinander und gingen in verschiedenen Richtungen fort. Ein wenig seltsam fühlte es sich schon an einen Dozenten im ihm eigenen Quartier zu treffen, aber bei dem Leutnant konnte man, wie gesagt, sicher sein, dass er nichts Verwerfliches im Sinn hatte.

Nyota brauchte nicht lang, bis sie das richtige Gebäude, die richtige Etage und den richtigen Korridor gefunden hatte. Und so stand sie wenig später vor der Tür des Vulkaniers und kam sich dumm vor, als sie ihren kurzen Rock glatt zog und ihren strengen Zopf prüfte. Einen Grund nervös zu sein gab es nicht, und trotzdem verspürte sie eine leichte Unruhe. Vielleicht, weil sie nicht wusste, wie es war mit einem Mann zusammen zu sitzen, dem nicht außer Kälte vom Gesicht abzulesen war.

Pünktlich zur verabredeten Zeit betätigte Kadettin Uhura den Signalgeber an der Tür ihres Dozenten.



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

Die zwei Sonnen Vulkans standen bereits tief unter der weiten hügeligen Ebene. In vollkommener Stille saß dort ein junger Vulkanier. Still sitzend hatte er sich in einem einfachen Schneidersitz auf den sandigen Boden bequemt. Seine schwarze Uniform war unscheinbar, das silberne Emblem auf seiner Brust wies ihn jedoch als Sternenflotten-Offizier aus. Die Augen hatte er wie in Trance geschlossen, konzentriert auf die Emotionen, die in ihm herrschten. Seit einigen Tagen beschäftigte ihn eine gewisse Frage: Wieso wollte er eine Erdenbewohnerin fördern? Zweifelsohne weil sie Talent besaß. War dies dann nicht Grund genug ihr eine einmalige Möglichkeit zu geben? Gefühle waren keinesfalls ein Fremdwort für Vulkanier. Viele Menschen und auch andere Völker glaubten an den Mythos, das die vulkanische Spezies schlichtweg keine Gefühle besaß. In keinster Weise hatte diese Legende einen messbaren Wahrheitsgehalt. Vulkanier waren Wesen mit den stärksten Emotionen in der diesbekannten Galaxis. Lange Zeit – noch bevor die Vulkanier überhaupt etwas über die Raumfahrt wussten – waren sie ein kriegerisches Volk gewesen. Sehr Emotions gesteuert und verletzlich. Sie entwickelten sich, wie auch die Menschen sich entwickelten. Nachdem der Philosoph Surak die Lehren von Frieden und Logik unter den Vulkaniern verbreitete, begann für das Volk auf dem entfernten Wüstenplaneten eine neue Ära des Friedens und des Wissens. Für alles muss man einen Preis zahlen, die Vulkanier zahlten diesen mit ihren Emotionen. Von Kindesbeinen an wird den vulkanischen Zöglingen das unterdrücken von Emotionen beigebracht – was nicht hieß, dass sie keine hätten. Auch Spock musste sich in dieser Disziplin schulen lassen, da er auf Vulkan unterrichtet wurde. Durch seine menschliche Seite viel es ihm schwer den Sinn hinter dieser Übung zu verstehen. Es fiel ihm schwerer als anderen Kindern seine Emotionen zu verschließen und sich auf die Logik zu beziehen. Sein Vater hatte ihm oft vorgeworfen zu menschlich zu sein, insbesondere, als er seinen Entschluss verkündete zur Sternenflotte zu gehen, um dort mehr über seine andere Seite herauszufinden. Bis heute bereute Spock seinen Entschluss nicht. Umso mehr musste er sich aber wundern, dass er auf der Erde als vollkommener Vulkanier gesehen wurde. Den _vollkommenen Zustand_ können nur die wenigsten Vulkanier je erreichen und in Spocks Fall wird dieses Ziel wohl vergeudete Mühe sein. Alleine durch sein menschliches Wesen würde er niemals den _vollkommenen Zustand_ erreichen, bar jeder Emotion – für einen Vulkanier das Maß aller Vorstellungen.

Das Signal seiner Tür ließ ihn aus seiner leichten Meditation in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehren. Das Zimmer war von Kerzen erleuchtet. Zwar waren Vulkanier auf einen technisch hohen Stand, dennoch würden sie wohl nie ohne ihre meditative Umgebung auf eine weite Reise gehen. Nochmals schloss der dunkelhaarige Vulkanier seine Augen, sammelte sich und verschloss das eben durchdachte in seinen Geist. Seitdem er auf der Erde war philosophierte er lange und oft über den Sinn seines geteilten seins. Doch nun hieß es andere, wichtigere Aufgaben in Angriff zu nehmen. „Herein." Noch beim Aufstehen hatte er die Worte gesprochen, die den Computer anwiesen die verriegelte Tür für die davor stehende Person zu öffnen. Schließlich konnte sich Spock ausmalen wer davor stehen würde. Seine Vermutung wurde in den nächsten Sekunden bestätigt, das ihm bekannte Gesicht trat an. „Kadett." Er neigte dezent den Kopf als Begrüßung. Sein Blick war der eines Vulkaniers der einen Schüler betrachtete. Sie schien von irgendetwas irritiert zu sein möglicherweise von den vielen Kerzen. Für Spock war dies fast schon ein gewohntes Bild, weswegen es ihn nicht weiter störte. Er empfand es als angenehm und beruhigend lieber im halbdunkel der Kerzen zu arbeiten, anstatt im hellen künstlichen Licht. Jedenfalls betraf dies seine private Umgebung. „Sie sind pünktlich." Schlussfolgerte er, so als hätte er eher mit einer Verspätung gerechnet. Im Grunde war er nicht explizit davon ausgegangen das Kadett Uhura zu spät kommen würde, dennoch lag es in der Natur des Menschen solche Fehler zu begehen, besonders da es sich hier um ein erstes Treffen handelte. Und Pünktlichkeit war nun mal etwas, was er bei seinen Studenten vermisste.

„Ich habe meditiert." begründete er die womöglich offene Frage die er in ihren Zügen gelesen hatte. Womöglich empfand sie es als beunruhigend das er das Licht so gedämmt hatte. Schließlich war er nun mal ein männliches Wesen, ein Dozent, welcher sich am Abend alleine eine Studentin aufs Zimmer lud. Das war selbst in Spocks Augen – plausibel – wenn nicht sogar logisch. „Sofern Sie es wünschen werde ich das Licht auf volle Leistung bringen. Doch zunächst setzen Sie sich doch." Mit einer Handbewegung wies er sie zu einem kleinen Tisch, der in der geräumigen, aber nicht großzügigen Kabine stand. Zwei Stühle hatte man an diesem platziert. Als Leutnant hatte man zwar den Anspruch ein Zimmer für sich zu haben, aber bestimmt nicht den Luxus eines Raumschiffkapitäns. Dem Vulkanier genügte es vollkommen. Einige Regale mit Büchern standen an den ansonsten eher kargen Wänden. Spock hatte einige Bücher die eher als Unikate gelten durften. Wer benutze in diesem Jahrhundert bitte noch Papier oder Tinte? Die Werke, die Spock besaß, waren fast alle von seinem Vater oder seiner Mutter. Bücher waren auf Vulkan noch im Gebrauch, auch wenn sie häufig nur als Luxusgüter galten. Ansonsten war der Raum bis auf ein Bett vollkommen unscheinbar.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Wie man nur allzu deutlich an ihrem aus dem Neutralen ins Verdatterte abgleitenden Gesichtsausdruck ersehen konnte, hatte die Kadettin das Bild, was sich ihr bot, völlig unvorbereitet getroffen. Denn gewiss war das letzte, was sie erwartet hatte zu sehen, als die Tür zum angeblichen Quartier des Vulkaniern lautlos beiseite glitt, ein Meer von Kerzenlicht, das warmes, stilles Licht und lange Schatten durch den sonst so spartanischen Raum warf. Es durften wohl ein paar peinliche Sekunden vergangen sein, die sie mit stupidem Starren verbracht hatte, bevor sie sich zusammennahm und doch – zur Sicherheit – einen flüchtigen Blick auf das kleine Schild neben der Tür warf, auf dem ganz eindeutig Spocks Name eingraviert war.

Seiner Einladung folgend trat sie in das Quartier ein und die sich schließende Tür verscheuchte den letzten Rest grellen Neonlichts, der vom Gang aus einen kalten Keil in das warme Licht gestoßen hatte. Nahe bei der Tür blieb die Kadettin nun allerdings erst einmal stehen – ein leichtes Unwohlsein konnte man ihr sicher nicht verdenken. Auch, wenn sie sich recht sicher war, dass es dafür eine – wie passend – logische Erklärung gab. Und wenn es doch keine gab, dann war Nyota nun wirklich keines der jungen Mädchen mehr, die sich von ihren Dozenten überrumpeln ließen. Zumal der Leutnant und sie selbst vielleicht sogar gleich alt waren. Und glücklicherweise lag nach wie vor jene Stählernheit in den Zügen des Vulkaniers, sodass sich jeder Zweifel rasch ins Nichts verflüchtigte und Uhura das begrüßende Nicken mit dem ihren quittieren konnte.

‚_Sie sind pünktlich.'_ Natürlich war sie das. Müde, hungrig, aber pünktlich wie immer. Zumindest war sie noch nicht im berühmten ‚Lächeln-und-Nicken'-Stadium oder nahe am ‚Auf-der-Tischplatte-einschlummern'-Stadium. Das nächste Mal würde sie sich etwas schonen oder zumindest ausgiebig essen.

Dass er nun meditiert hatte beruhigte die Kadettin tatsächlich. Sie hätte es doch als sehr unschön empfunden, dieser Akademie-Legende eine profane Vase gegen den Kopf zu scheppern, falls er irgendwelchen unsittlichen Kram im Sinn gehabt hätte. Shiva hätte ihr an dieser Stelle widersprochen und angesetzt, dass ihr ein wenig unsittlicher Kram gar nicht mal schlecht täte.

„Danke, Sir." antwortete sie schlicht und durchquerte den Raum, um ihre Tasche an die Lehne des Stuhles zu hängen - dann aber zu zögern, den Blick auf das Regal mit den alten Büchern geheftet. Bücher… In ihrem Leben hatte sie noch nie eines besessen. In einem Zeitalter, indem das Synthetische über die Natürlichkeit und ihre organische Ausdrucksform gesiegt hatte, nun, sie vielmehr gezähmt hatte, waren für solch alte, antiquierte Formen von Literatur kein Platz mehr. Die Technik, so wesentlich und zentral im Leben aller, hatte die Rolle eines Universalschöpfers – man ließ Gärten innerhalb von Tagen wuchern und erblühen, Landwirtschaft war weniger Agrar-Ökonomie, als Techno-Ökonomie und in der Schnelllebigkeit des Alltags war die Vergänglichkeit von Papier unzweckmäßig. Nyota hatte diese Werke alter Kunst in teueren Antiquariaten, Museen, ja, ständig hinter dickem Glas gesehen. Und der Leutnant hatte sie einfach so und ohne weiteres in einem Regal stehen. Eine ganze Menge sogar. Nyota wäre gern mit den Fingerspitzen die zerbrechlichen Buchrücken entlanggefahren und hätte die Titel gelesen, doch sie riss ihren Blick los und setzte sich.

Dann aber musste sie doch einen Blick über ihre Schulter werfen und bemerkte schließlich: „Das ist eine beachtliche Anzahl von Büchern! Haben sie sie alle gelesen?" Uhura zweifelte gewiss nicht daran, dass sich der Leutnant den Inhalt jener Werke zu Gemüte geführt hatte – vielleicht kannte sie ja auch einige dieser Texte – aber ein echtes Buch in der Hand zu haben war doch schon etwas anderes. Die Kadettin stellte es sich als etwas Besonderes vor, fasziniert von jedwedem Fehlen von Universalität. Gespeicherte Daten waren so entgrenzt und unpersönlich – ein Buch aber existierte nur an einem Ort, in einer Sprache und war dem Verfall ausgesetzt. Macht dies das Wissen, das in ihnen lag, nicht zu etwas flüchtigem und deshalb zu etwas erstrebenswertem?



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

Mir dem Befehl: _Computer Licht!_ Wurde das Quartier des Leutnants in das hell künstliche Licht getaucht. Kurzzeitig musste sich Spock der blendenden Helligkeit geschlagen geben und schlug die Augen nieder. Spock hätte mit dieser argwöhnischen Reaktion rechnen müssen. Oft hatte er in der Geschichte der Erde gelesen, dass Frauen von ihren männlichen Mitgefährten verführt wurden. Man könnte es auch gut in diese Situation hinein interpretieren. Die spähte Uhrzeit, die Zweisamkeit und dazu noch Kerzenschein konnten bei einer Erdenfrau schon eine romantische Stimmung auslösen. Sofern diese Situation nicht in der Nähe des Vulkaniers stattgefunden hätte, wäre es wohl eindeutig gewesen. Wieso verstanden Menschen höfliche Gesten oder Freundlichkeiten immer als zweideutig? Sie mussten das Verhalten jedes Lebewesen hinterfragen. So wurde in der Erdjustiz ein Verbrecher nicht nur nach der schwere seiner Straftat bestraft, sondern auch nach seinem Motiv. Hier musste das Motiv doch eindeutig sein, Spock wollte Kadett Uhura eine freundliche Geste zuteil werden lassen. Seit guten drei Jahren befand er sich bereits unter Menschen, ohne wieder wirklichen Kontakt zu einem Vulkanier gehabt zu haben. Man konnte diese Zeit als abstinente und einsame Zeit bezeichnen. Unter den Menschen jedenfalls wurde er respektiert, obwohl er genauso gemieden wurde, wie auch auf Vulkan.

Während er sich noch mit dem Löschen der Kerzen beschäftigte, nahm er im Hintergrund wahr, wie die Kadettin seiner Aufforderung folgte und sich an den Tisch bequemte. Noch immer beschäftigt hörte er ihre Feststellung, die in einer Frage endete. Auch Spock wandte sich um, damit er der Frage und auch Uhura entgegen treten konnte. Natürlich hatte sie seine Büchersammlung bemerkt. Auf Vulkan existierten noch einige Bücher. Sie waren wie auch auf der Erde Unikate, niemand holzte mehr Wälder ab, nur, um etwas Unnützes wie Papier herzustellen. Gutbetuchte Erdenfamilien, wie auch vulkanische, schmückten sich gerne mit solchen Heiligtümern des Wissens. Spock wusste nicht was für einen allgemeinen Ruf er an der Sternenflotte hatte, geschweige denn ob es bekannt war, dass sein Vater der große vulkanische Botschafter war. Jener hatte ihn zu seiner Zeit an der vulkanischen Akademie für Wissenschaft reich beschenkt. Jene Bücher hatte er fast alle gelesen. Er setze sich zu seiner Kadettin an den Tisch, in den Händen eine kleine Computertafel. „Nicht alle." beantwortete er die Frage wahrheitsgemäß und ließ sich sogar dazu hinreißen eine kleine Erläuterung dazu zu geben. „Aus Zeitgründen und wohl auch, weil einige Lektüren nicht sehr plausibel auf mich wirken." Was soviel hieß, dass der Vulkanier diese nicht Verstand. Jene Lektüren waren Bücher von seiner Mutter. Man konnte Spock die Markobiologie der Lebewesen studieren lassen, doch der Sinn eines Shakespeares blieb ihm verschlossen. Den Kopf gesenkt sah er auf die Tafel in seinen Händen, während er die Stirn leicht runzelte, als er darüber nachdachte, ob es an seinem Intellekt lag, dass er den Sinn mancher Bücher nicht verstand.

Ein weiteres Mal kam er sich ungenügend vor. Trotz seines Wissens musste er noch viel lernen, viel über sich und über die Menschen. Sein Blick schwenkte wieder in die Höhe und musterte die weichen Gesichtszüge seiner Schülerin. Erst jetzt betrachtete er sie das erste Mal wirklich, natürlich sah man sich im Unterricht häufig, doch nun war er wohl das erste Mal in seinem ganzen Leben mit einem Menschen allein. Eine schiere Ewigkeit schien es zu dauern, bis der Vulkanier wieder sein Gesicht zu der Tafel in seinen Händen lenkte. „Beginnen wir mit der ersten Lektion." wechselte er lieber wieder das Thema. Peinliches Schweigen war weder für Vulkanier, noch für Menschen angenehm. „Sie sprechen bislang Vulkanisch flüssig, um es perfekt zu können müssen sie aber trotzdem noch mal etwas mehr Intensität in ihre Arbeit legen, somit wird ihnen der Weg zu anderen Sprachen der Galaxis eröffnet. Wie sie bestimmt wissen, leitet sich Romulanisch vom Vulkanischen ab. Perfektionieren sie ihr Vulkanisch und keiner der drei Dialekte des Romulanisch wird ihnen Kopfzerbrechen bereiten." Das letzte konnte man fast wie einen Ansporn deuten. Romulanisch wurde viel zu kurz behandelt und als Kommunikationsoffizier konnte man sich keine Übersetzungsfehler leisten. Das wohl des Schiffes hing oft vom ersten Kontakt, der in den Bereich der Kommunikation viel.

Die erste Lektion setze sich aus der Wiederholung Von vulkanisch zusammen. Uhura konnte somit alle offenen Fragen an ihren Dozenten stellen, die im Unterricht keinen Platz gefunden hatten. Spock hatte zudem einer Fehleranalyse aller ihrer schriftlichen Arbeiten ausgearbeitet. Diese wurde penibel analysiert und durchgegangen. Sie hatte angemerkt, dass ihr 97% zuwenig waren. Spock hatte auf diesen Kommentar reagiert, doch Perfektionismus war nicht einfach zu erreichen, wenn man dauerhafte Fehler immer wieder beging. Der Abend setze sich fort und der Vulkanier wollte zum zweiten Teil seiner Lektion kommen als er einen prüfenden Blick über die Kadettin schweifen ließ. „Kommen wir nun zum zweiten Teil, die Wortlaute der…"Analysierend legte er den Kopf schief. Sie schien Müde zu sein, ihr Hungergefühl hatte er bereits bei ihrem Hereinkommen bemerkt. Nicht umsonst besaßen Vulkanier so markante Ohren – sie hörten äußerst hervorragend. Er hatte diesem Faktum keine besondere Bewandtnis beigemessen. Vulkanier verspürten auch Hunger oder Müdigkeit. Doch sie konnten dies durch ihre Selbstbeherrschung zurückdrängen. Zumal der Tag-Nacht-Zyklus auf Vulkan sich auch zu dem der Erde Unterschied. Die Tage waren lang und die Nächte kurz. So brauchte ein Vulkanier nicht mehr als 5 Stunden schlaf um ausgeruht aufzustehen. Seinen nicht vollendeten Satz beendete er aus dem Zusammenhang heraus. „Der Unterricht ist beendet." Er tippte kurz auf seiner Tafel herum um ihr Fortkommen zu protokollieren „Sie benötigen Zeit, um zu regenerieren…" schloss er sachlich ab.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Der Kadettin fiel es schwer den Blick von der Bücherwand zu reißen. Ihre Gestalt, die verschiedenen Buchrücken, viele abgenutzt, die Farben verblichen, verliehen dem Raum so etwas Lebendiges. Obwohl das Quartier des Leutnants so karg und spartanisch eingerichtet war und dem Auge weder viel an Form, noch an Farbe bot, war es auf eine fein wahrnehmbare Art doch gemütlich. Nun, vielleicht nahm auch nur Nyota dies so wahr. Vielleicht bedeutete das gebundene, vergilbte Papier für den Vulkanier auch nur schlichtweg Wissen in einer ungewöhnlichen und altehrwürdigen Form.

‚_Nicht alle. Aus Zeitgründen und wohl auch, weil einige Lektüren nicht sehr plausibel auf mich wirken.'_ war Leutnant Spocks bereitwillig gegebene Antwort. Nicht sehr plausibel… Die Erdenfrau konnte nur vermuten, welche der Werke sich dem Vulkanier nicht erschließen wollten. Nur ein paar Namen hatte sie flüchtig erkannt, als sie ihren Blick eben noch über die Buchreihen hatte gleiten lassen. Tolstoi stand da, nahe T. Mann und Nyota meint auch Shakespeare und dann noch O'Neill, den sie allerdings nicht kannte. Ob Spock in der Lage war die Dramatik eines Shakespeareschen Geistes zu begreifen? Oder waren ihm Werke, in denen die Quintessenz die Sinnlichkeit und das Fehlerhafte der Menschen längst vergangener Zeit waren, überhaupt wert, dass man sie las? Und warum besaß er sie trotz allem? Hütete er sie wie seltsame Exoten? Oder nur um der mehr oder minder kunstvollen Buchbindung wegen? Was für ein trauriger Gedanke, dass ein Shakespeare so unbeachtet zerfallen konnte. Nyota hätte den Leutnant am liebsten danach gefragt, fürchtete aber, ich zu nahe zu treten. Wie auch immer, ein paar der Namen oder Titel auf den Buchrücken konnte sie weder lesen noch aussprechen und einige waren Vulkanisch. Mehr hatte sie auf die Schnelle nicht zu erkennen vermocht. Sie wünschte noch ein wenig genauer stöbern zu können, aber deswegen war sie nicht hier.

Sekunden später war das Quartier in weißes Licht getaucht, das ihn keinem größeren Kontrast zu dem warmen, sachtgoldenen Flackerlicht der Kerze hätte stehen können. Der Raum schien plötzlich noch ein wenig kleiner und jede Imagination verschwand gemeinsam mit den Schatten, die dem Zimmer gleichsam Behaglichkeit und Weite verliehen. Aber um Bequemlichkeit ging es hier auch nicht. Es ging um das disziplinierte Studium der Sprache.

Allerdings schien der Leutnant irgendwie abwesend, als Nyota ihren Blick wendete und zu ihrem Lehrer schaute. Mir kraus gezogener Stirn starrte er schier auf den flachen Touchscreen vor sich und die Kadettin hätte gern gewusst, was in diesem Moment in seinen Kopf vorging. Nun, sie hatte sowieso gern gewusst, was so und den ganzen Tag und die Nächte im Kopf eines Vulkanier vorging. Vor allem, wenn der Vulkanier seit mehreren Jahren nur unter Menschen lebte und kaum eines seines Volkes sah. Nyota wusste nicht, ob er in den Veranstaltungsfreien Zeit zwischen den Trimestern, in der sich die Kadetten ihrer Arbeit zuhaus widmeten – sie selbst schrieb an einer ausführlichen, sprachwissenschaftlichen Hausarbeit – und die Dozenten eine lehrfreie Zeit hatten. Ob jemand wie Spock in seine Heimat reiste, um seine Familie zu besuchen? Ganz unverhofft merkte die Erdenfrau, dass sie dem Vulkanier viel zu viele Fragen stellen wollte, die wahrscheinlich viel zu privat waren.

Als der Leutnant den Blick hob und sie unvermittelt ansah, katapultierte sie das aus ihrem Gedanken und hin zu einem neuen. Nun, vielleicht kein Gedanke, vielleicht... dachte sie in dieser Sekunde überhaupt nichts... Denn zum ersten Mal sah sie kein kühles Nichts in den Augen des Vulkaniers, sondern... ja, was? Vielleicht ein Anflug von... Leid? Ach, Unsinn! Ihre Einbildungskraft ging mit ihr durch...

Die Luft, die in der Distanz zwischen ihnen schwebte, schien sich verdichtet zu haben – vielleicht, weil in seinem Blick zum ersten Mal die völlige, emotionslose und strenge Selbstbeherrschung, wenn auch nur für eine (lange) Sekunde wankte.

In derselben Sekunde, wie er wegsah, schlug Nyota die Augen nieder und griff nach ihrer Tasche, um ihre Arbeitsmaterialien sorgsam auf dem Tisch auszubreiten.

Sein Unterrichtsprogramm war straff durchorganisiert und äußerst effizient. Sie wiederholten das, was die gesamte Klasse den Dienstag davor geleistet hatte und vertieften die Lektionen noch. Nyota hatte die Gelegenheit dem Lehrer alle Fragen zu stellen, die offen geblieben waren und sie scheute sich nicht, sie zu stellen, die klein sie auch waren oder wie viel an Erklärungen sie auch forderten. Darüber hinaus interessierte sich die Erdenfrau noch sehr für den diachronischen Aspekt, den Spock ihr vor allem für das Vulkanische präzise darlegen konnte. Die Kadettin fand es wichtig, die Sprache nicht nur sprechen und übersetzten zu können, sondern sie auch auf einer, nun, ursprünglicheren Ebene zu verstehen. Außerdem empfand Uhura auch keine Scheu mit dem Vulkanier zu diskutieren, wenn sie etwas nicht plausibel fand oder meinte, diese und jene Kritik, sie sie generell gelehrig annahm, sei zu hart oder gar unbegründet. Sie dachte gründlich nach und versuchte klug und sorgsam zu argumentieren. Auch, wenn sie zumeist den kürzeren ziehen musste, aber das kümmerte niemanden.

Nachdem sie zwei Stunden ohn' Unterlass gearbeitet hatten, war Nyota ungemein erleichtert, als der Leutnant den Unterricht beendete. Auch, wenn sie hoffte, dass es nicht wegen ihrem ungemein laut knurrenden Magen gewesen war. Wie peinlich. Aber das war ihr nun letztlich auch herzlich egal, denn zuhause wartete ihr wohlverdientes Abendessen. Nun, Nachtmahl.

So vergingen die Tage, zogen die Wochen ins Land, drei mittlerweile...

Pünktlich am Donnerstagabend trat Nyota an die Tür des Quartiers und verbrachte die Stunden damit sich den Aufgaben ihres Lehrers zu stellen. Obwohl es langsam zu etwas Alltäglichem wurde, behielten die allwöchentlichen Lernabende etwas Seltsamen an sich, eine merkwürdige Atmosphäre. Vielleicht, weil die Art des Vulkaniers auf der einen Seite wie ein Meer von Ruhe war, an dessen Seite der eigene Verstand kühl und wach blieb. Auf der anderen Seite war da etwas Befremdliches, das sich nicht fassen ließ. Nicht in den Augen eines Menschen – nein... eines Wesens lesen zu können war für die emotionsbetonte Nyota etwas, mit dem sie nur schwer zurechtkam. Und andererseits verwirrte sie diese kurzen Millisekunde lebendigen Flirrens in den Augen des Vulkaniers, wenn er über etwas redete, das... hm. Ihm etwas bedeutete? Er... toll fand? Fand er überhaupt irgendetwas richtig, hm, toll!?

Mir diesem seltsamen Gefühl im Bauch betätige Nyota ein weiteres Mal den Signalgeber der Tür. Und wieder knurrte ihr Magen. Der schnelle Apfel unterwegs hatte nur dazu beigetragen, dass er nur noch lauter rumorte. Dieser vermaledeite Donnerstag – nun ja: eher _dieser_ Donnertag. Abgesehen davon, dass es den ganzen Tag geregnet hatte, war irgendein Idiot in der Akademiesmensa unfähig gewesen sein Tablett zu tragen und hatte ihre Uniform ruiniert – dabei war sie doch nur durch die Mensa _durchgegangen_, ver_dammt_, wenn sie das Zeug zumindest hätte _essen_ können, aaah! Aber es half ja alles nichts. Anstatt abzusagen und sich dem Trübsal zu überlassen, hatte sie ihr Pflichtbewusstsein hierher getrieben. Wenn sie auch nicht mehr ganz so akkurat aussah: Statt des Rockes die enge Uniformhose – eigentlich für die kälteren Tage gedacht -, darüber ein etwas legereres Shirt. Außerdem war ihr Haar nicht ganz so penibel wie sonst immer frisiert, denn nach dem Duschen hatte sie es nur flüchtig zusammengebunden und nun fiel ihr Zopf in leichten Wellen über ihren Rücken.

Aus dem Inneren des Quartiers erklang das kurze, melodische Türsignal.



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

Schüler und Lehrer wurden langsam vertrauter miteinander. Nach drei Tagen intensiven Abendunterricht kannte man die Eigenschaften des anderen. Obwohl der Leutnant zugeben musste, dass die junge Erdenfrau viele Facetten besaß. Im Unterricht hatte sie sich oft im Hintergrund gehalten, obwohl ihre Leistungen sie von der Masse abhoben. Zu Anfang war sie in ihrer eher intimeren Umgebung scheu gewesen. Doch es schien, als würde sie langsam eine Art Vertrauen fassen. Sie war wissbegierig und fragte, wo sie nur konnte. Die meiste Zeit würde sie wohl am liebsten mit Debatten verbringen. Trotzdem sie häufig oder eigentlich nur unterlag, hatte sie den Drang nicht aufzugeben. Ihre Argumentationen waren für einen Menschen äußerst plausibel und logisch. Sie hatte eine charmante Ausdrucksweise, für die sich Spock sehr begeistern konnte, auch wenn er es nach außen hin kaum zeigte. Es waren wohl diese kleinen stillen Momente in denen er sie fragen und auch fasziniert ansehen musste. Er wusste nicht genau wieso Menschen so oft und unverblümt lächeln konnten. Als sie das erste Mal in seiner Gegenwart ihre weißen Zähne entblößt hatte, musste er sie einfach nur ansehen. Es war fast, als würde er einen unwirklichen Zwang beschreiben, der ihn überkommen hatte. Schnell bemühte er sich seine Fassung dann wieder zu erlagen und nur in seinem Innern blieb eine leichte Verwirrtheit zurück die er mit keinem Wort beschreiben konnte.

Pünktlich erklang das melodische Türsignal, welches am Donnerstagabend fast schon zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Mit dem üblichen „Herein." befehligte er dem Computer seine Schülerin die Tür zu öffnen. Unwillkürlich hob sich die linke Augenbraue, als Spock die Kadettin mit einem „Guten Abend, Kadett." begrüßte. Sie sah anders aus, nicht wirklich anders als sonst, aber dennoch anders. Spock war ein guter Beobachter. Musternd verharrte er in seiner Bewegung um sie einen Moment irritiert zu betrachten. Es dauerte einige Sekunden bis der Leutnant feststellen konnte was an ihrem äußeren nicht ganz in sein Bild passte. Sie trug keine Uniform und ihr Haar war anders. Es war nicht wie sonst glatt und mit einem festen Zopf nach hinten gebunden worden. Nicht das dies eine besondere Bewandtnis darstellte, aber es war eben nicht die gewohnte Kleidung an die Spock so gewöhnt war. Was Spock besonders daran interessierte war die Logik hinter ihrem handeln. Alles hatte seinen Grund, doch in ihrem Fall konnte er sich keine Möglichkeit zusammen reimen. „Sie sehen..." er machte eine kurze Pause „...verändert aus." Gab er zu um seine offensichtliche Verblüffung zu erläutern. Dennoch erwartete der Vulkanier keine Rechtfertigung ihrerseits.

Er hatte mit diesem Thema bereits abgeschlossen um zum nächsten zu kommen. Sie würden nun miteinander Essen. Zwar benötigte Spock keine Gesellschaft beim Essen – es lag in seinem Wesen lieber für sich zu bleiben. Nur war es ihm keinesfalls entgangen das Kadett Uhura scheinbar unter ständigen Hungererscheinungen litt wenn sie zu ihm kam. Was rein profan betrachtet keine gute Grundlage für einen anständigen Unterricht war. Erst hatte er angenommen, dass sie schlicht weg ihr Hungergefühl aus irgendwelchen Gründen unterband. Möglicherweise war sie im Grunde nur ein Mensch, der selbst verliebt und penibel auf ihr Äußeres achtete. Zuerst war Spock diesem Irrglauben erlegen, schließlich war die Kadettin eine attraktive Person. Selbst für seine ungeschulten Augen. Dennoch konnte er sich nicht ganz mit dieser These abfinden. Die Fakten wiesen eher darauf hin, dass sie schlichtweg keine Zeit fand etwas Nahrhaftes zu sich zu nehmen. Spock aß meistens auch erst spät nachdem er seine Lektion mit ihr beendet hatte, also wieso sollten sie nicht gemeinsam dinieren?

Wieder brannten Kerzen in seinem Büro was darauf schließen ließ das er meditiert hatte. Routiniert folgte Uhura seiner Anweisung und begab sich in Richtung Tisch. Doch sie verharrte in ihrer Bewegung. Spock schloss darauf, dass sie sein Vorhaben entdeckt hatte. „Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit zubereitet. Setzen sie sich." Bat er sie in seinem immerzu freundlichen Tonfall. „Ihr Hungergefühl war während der letzten Wochen kaum zu übersehen beziehungsweise zu überhören. Weshalb ich mir die Freiheit heraus nahm sie nun zu verköstigen." Er selbst setze sich an den bereits gedeckten Tisch. An ihrem Platz stand ein Teller mit handelsüblichen Sandwichs wie sie in der Kantine zu kaufen gab. Spock kannte sich mit den Essgewohnheiten der Menschen wenig aus. Dennoch war allgemein bekannt das die meistens Menschen Fleisch sowie auch Gemüse oder Obst zu sich nahmen. Oft hatte Spock andere Kadetten mit diesen dreieckigen Kurzmahlzeiten gesehen. Er selbst hatte sich eine typisch vulkanische Speise zubereiten lassen. Die Kantine war eine nette alternative da dort galaktische Spezialitäten gereicht wurden. Da Spock aber wohl der einzige Vulkanier an der Akademie war das Essen dort nicht auf die vulkanische Kost eingestellt. Er hatte sich eine einfache Plomeek-Suppe zubereitet – die aus ein paar vulkanischen Kartoffeln, Salz und Ingwer bestand. Dazu reichte er sein Lieblingsgetränk, Altair Wasser. Ein etwas süßlich schmeckendes Wasser .

Es war ziemlich Spock untypisch das er so etwas tat oder vielmehr seine Zeit mit so etwas _menschlichen _verschwendete. Dennoch ließ er sich nicht weiter beirren, er stand zu seinen Entscheidungen und in seinen Augen war es mehr als plausibel gewesen.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Leutnants Spock linke Augenbrauen hob sich und als erstes kam ihr in den Sinn, was für eine ungewollt charmante Eigenschaft das doch war. Sein Kommentar klang allerdings nicht sehr erbaulich und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Leutnant nicht einer von denen war, die auf die Kleiderordnung unbedingt pochten, wie es viele der Dozenten taten. Keine Ahnung warum, vielleicht wollten sie ihre Dominanz demonstrieren. Aber das war nur zweitrangig. Nyota wurde einfach klar, dass sie in seinen Augen nicht unattraktiv sein wollte. Und sie musste sich zusammennehmen, um nicht gar festzustellen, dass dies nichts mit der sachlichen Kleiderordnung, sondern mit ihnen als _er_ und _sie_ zu tun hatte. Vielleicht wollte sie aber auch einfach nur keinen unmotivierten Eindruck machen, indem sie in solcher Gestalt zum Unterricht erschien.

Aber zum Glück war Nyota zu selbstbewusst, um sich zu lange Sorgen darum zu machen. Die Kadettin überging diese Klippe aber recht sorglos, indem sie erwiderte: „Verzeihen sie, Sir, aber meine Uniform hat eine unangenehme Bekanntschaft mit ei-... Oh." Nyota stockte mitten in ihrer Ausführung, als sie des gedeckten Tisches gewahr wurde. Natürlich bemerkte der Vulkanier ihre Reaktion sofort und setzte zu einer Erklärung an. _Ihr Hungergefühl war während der letzten Wochen kaum zu übersehen beziehungsweise zu überhören._ Oh. Nun ja, er hätte auch taub sein müssen. Aber warum peinlich berührt sein, schließlich konnte sie für ihren straffen Tagesplan nicht. Und gemeinsam mit dem Kerzenlicht hatte diese Situation schon etwas Romantisches. Natürlich es völlig abwegig, dass der Leutnant einer solchen Intention gefolgt war, aber egal... Die gestresste Erdenfrau sog jede Behaglichkeit auf wie ein Schwamm.

„Danke..." quittierte sie seine Einladung lächelnd, wenn such noch etwas überrumpelt, und nahm an dem Tisch platz. Die Wahl ihres Mahls ließ entweder vermuten, dass der Vulkanier in seiner Mühe etwas auszuwählen versucht hatte, was einer Menschenfrau wie ihr schmeckte – oder, dass er etwas ausgesucht hatte, was man schnell runter schlingen konnte, um das Hungergefühl abzutöten und schnell mit den Lektionen beginne zu können. Gewiss wäre ihr ersteres lieber gewesen, aber wo seine Motive auch lagen, die Vorfreude ließ ihr das Wasser im Mund zusammenlaufen.

Die Kadettin nahm das Sandwich hoch und schickte sich an einen ersten Bissen zu nehmen. Und diesen nahm sie so genüsslich, dass es eine Freude war zuzusehen! Wenn man den ersten Bissen seit dem Frühstück nahm, dann war selbst ein ordinäres Sandwich eine wahre Offenbarung – und Nyota kommentierte das mit einem leisen, genießerischen Seufzer und einem strahlenden Lächeln. Als sie den Leutnant ansah, musste sie unwillkürlich lachen und schlug, den Handrücken an den Lippen und das Lachen niederringend, die Augen nieder. „Es tut mir Leid..." setzte sie an und musste noch immer grinsen, „Aber nach einem so... _bescheidenen_ Tag sind sie mein Retter." In diesem Moment dachte Nyota gar nicht daran, dass sie hier mit ihrem Dozenten sprach. Ihre Lebendigkeit sprudelte nur so aus ihr hervor. Erst, als sie merkte, wer da vor ihr saß, zügelte sie sich, bis nur noch ein sanftes Lächeln übrig blieb und ein Blick aus ehrlich dankbaren Augen. „Ich meine... danke, Leutnant." setzte sie etwas gedämpfter hinzu und nahm einen neuerlichen Bissen. Sie aß mit einem wirklich gesunden Appetit und es störte sie überhaupt nicht, dass ihr Gegenüber mit aller Bedächtigkeit aß – schließlich war sie ja _nur_ ein Mensch und hatte im Gegensatz zu einem Vulkanier einen höchst gesprächigen Magen.

„Ist das ein vulkanisches Rezept?" fragte sie, angeregt von dem sachten Duft, der von der anderen Seite des Tisches zu ihr herüberzog. „Ich habe noch nie etwas aus der vulkanischen Küche gekostet. Wenn ich schon Vulkanisch spreche, dann will ich auch etwas Sinnvolles tun und vulkanisches Essen bestellen können!" fügte sie noch mit einem heiteren Lächeln hinzu. Von der steinernen und ernsten Miene des Leutnants ließ sie sich längst nicht mehr von ihrer Heiterkeit abbringen.



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

Spock sah verwirrt aus, in anderen Momenten hatte er diese Gefühlslage unter Kontrolle, doch in diesem Moment schien er außerstande sich zusammen reißen zu können. Lange betrachtete er sie eingehend und musste feststellen, dass ihre Art ihn erheiterte. Unentwegt schien sie ihr unkontrollierbares Lächeln auszustrahlen – welches der Vulkanier in einem gewisse Maß schon anmaßend fand. Einfach aus dem Grund heraus, dass er ihre Reaktion als ansteckend empfand und sich ernsthaft zusammenreißen musste nicht selbst zu lächeln. Lange war es her, dass er so ein Gefühl erlebt hatte. Das Bedürfnis, seine Mundwinkel nach oben zu ziehen und sich in einem Lächeln zu versuchen. Einen Moment lang rang der Leutnant ernsthaft mit seinem inneren Wesen, es nicht doch zu versuchen. Dennoch drückte keine seiner Gesten diesen Ausdruck aus. Eingehend betrachtete er sie um dann forschend nach zu haken: „Ihr Retter?" Wieder zog sich seine Braue in die Höhe. Das war irgendwie unplausibel, er war ihr Lehrer, ihr Vorgesetzter, aber nicht ihr Retter, nur, weil er ihr ein paar Sandwichs vor die Nase gestellt hatte, um sie zu verköstigen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie dieser Geste zu viel Bedeutung bei maß. Schließlich hatte er nur aus einem logischen Grund heraus gehandelt. Obwohl es nicht bestätigen konnte dies für einen anderen Schüler gemacht zu haben oder machen würde.

Sie aß mit so einem Appetit, dass sich der Leutnant wohl fragte, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre mehr Sandwichs geordert zu haben. Er selbst hatte seine Suppe noch nicht angerührt. Zu sehr war er damit beschäftigt die Kadettin zu mustern. Ihre Augen drückten offene Dankbarkeit aus, als sie diese auch noch in Worte fasste musste Spock [???]. „Es machte keine großen Umstände." beteuerte der Vulkanier, um den ersten Schluck seiner Plomeek-Suppe zu nehmen. Auch an dieser schien die Kadettin äußerst interessiert zu sein. Dass sie wissbegierig war wusste der Leutnant bereits, aber nun musste er feststellen, dass dies schon fast an Neugierde grenzte. Was für einen Menschen und wohl besonders für eine Menschenfrau nicht untypisch war. Spock würde ihr ohnehin alle Fragen geduldig beantworten. Als Mensch kannte sie sich kaum mit den Gepflogenheiten eines Vulkaniers aus. Geschweige denn, dass sie sich mit den Mahlzeiten dieser auskennen konnte. „Man nennt es Plomeek-Suppe, ein typisch vulkanisches Gericht, zu vergleichen mit ihrer Kartoffelsuppe, nur ohne die vielen Kohlenhydrate." ergänzte er. „Vulkanier essen fettarm und ausgeglichen." _Nicht wie die Menschen_, hätte er beinahe angefügt, doch er unterließ es, schließlich musste er es nicht immer betonen, dass er sich nicht der menschlichen Rasse zugehörig fühlte. Er war nun mal auf Vulkan aufgewachsen, was einen großen Teil seiner Entwicklung beeinflusst hatte. „Sie besteht aus Wasser, vulkanischen Kartoffeln, Salz und Ingwer." Wieder nahm er einen dezenten Schluck von seinem Löffel. Interessiert sah er derweil auf die dreieckigen Häppchen, welche scheinbar einfach mit den Fingern gegessen wurden. Noch nie zuvor hatte er so etwas probiert. „Ihre Mahlzeit scheint zu schmecken?" fragte er dennoch nach, natürlich kümmerte es ihn, ob er die richtige Auswahl getroffen hatte.

„Ich habe diese dreieckigen, mit Käse, Fleisch und Salat belegten Vollkornmahlzeiten oft bei Studenten gesehen. Falls es ihnen beliebt, kann ich das nächste Mal auch eine vulkanische Mahlzeit für sie zubereiten. Dann wissen sie nicht nur, wie man das Gericht bestellt, sondern auch, wie es schmeckt, bevor sie es bestellen." Offen teilte er ihr seine Intention mit, dass dies hier nicht das letzte Essen zwischen ihnen sein würde. Schließlich schien er mit seinem Versuch genau das erreicht zu haben, was er erreichen wollte. Natürlich handelte es sich hierbei nur um die Leistungssteigerung seiner Schülerin. „Sie waren noch nicht auf Vulkan?" hakte er nach; es interessierte ihn, wie viel sie über das vulkanische Volk und Wesen bereits wusste. Wobei er im Grunde davon ausging, dass dies hier ihr erster Kontakt mit einem Vulkanier war. Ihr Benehmen ließ darauf schließen, doch sie schien den Kontakt zu ihm nicht zu scheuen. Sie schien sich sicher über sein Vorhaben zu sein. Andere hätten wohl schon das Angebot Privatunterricht zu nehmen dankend abgelehnt, besonders mit einem Wesen, von dem man doch eigentlich nichts wusste.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Wie seltsam war es doch, mit jemandem Zeit zu verbringen, in dessen Gesicht man nicht recht lesen konnte. Oder besser gesagt eigentlich gar nicht lesen konnte. Aber obwohl der Blick des Leutnants oft auf seiner Schülerin ruhte, fühlte jene sich in ihrer Heiterkeit nicht gedämpft. Natürlich war der Vulkanier ihr Lehrer und es war ihm Respekt zu zollen – aber das tat sie ja auch. Nur eben auf eine fröhliche Art und Weise, hier, wo sie beisammen saßen und ihr ausnahmsweise Mal der Bauch nicht knurrte. Dabei erstaunte es Nyota, dass die Undurchsichtigkeit des Vulkanier sie nicht groß tangierte. Eher noch wollte sie am liebsten erfragen, was nur in seinem Kopf vorging und was er von ihr hielt; von der Menschenfrau, die so viel Emotion und Temperament inne trug. Gewiss hatte sich sie auch die letzten Male ihres Unterrichts gezügelt und das Maß an Heiterkeit ihrem Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis. Manchmal fiel es der Kadettin aber schwer jene Grenze zu sehen, denn schließlich war es noch gar nicht so arg lange her, dass Leutnant Spock seinen Abschluss an der Akademie absolviert hatte und wesentlich viel älter war er auch nicht.

Ebenso wie dieses dezente Heben einer Braue hatte es etwas Charmantes an sich, wenn er gewisse Dinge benannte, die ihm als Vulkanier fremd – und vielleicht unverständlich – waren. _...diese dreieckigen, mit Käse, Fleisch und Salat belegten Vollkornmahlzeiten..._ Nyota fragte sich, wie man jemanden erziehen musste, damit er so daherredete. Die Jugend auf Vulkan, die Erziehung... war wieder so ein Thema, über das sie ihn gern ausgefragt hätte. Aber sie was unsicher, ob dies nicht wieder zu weit ginge? Zu direkt wäre? Einen Mitkadetten hätte sie das vielleicht gefragt. Bei dem Leutnant jedoch war sie sich fast sicher, dass er über Themen, die außerhalb ihres Unterrichtsspektrums lagen, nicht unbedingt hinaus wollte. Allerdings fragte sie sich dann, wie sie die zukünftigen Essen – die der Leutnant anscheinend in den ‚Unterrichtsplan' mit aufgenommen hatte – verbringen würden... Texte rezipieren? Diskurse über Fachliteratur führen? Schweigen? … Sich ansehen? Vielleicht lächelte er irgendwann einmal... Dann würde sie endlich mal wissen, ob ihre Anwesenheit ihm nicht unangenehm war. Oder sie einfach, verflucht noch mal, seine Gebärden nicht deuten und nicht zwischen den Zeilen seiner Worte lesen konnte. So etwas war auf die Dauer zum verrückt werden!

Zumindest wurde der Vulkanier heute aber etwas gesprächiger und Nyota antwortete gern: „Das ist ja auch eine vernünftige Einstellung, aber ab und an muss man einfach essen, was einem schmeckt – egal, wie gesund es ist oder nicht." stellte sie fest. „Zumindest... auf der Erde." Man wusste nie, wann man einem Vulkanier zu nahe trat. „Man weiß so gut wie nie, wann man ihnen zu nahe tritt. Also, Entschuldigung..." Das hatte sie gerade nicht ausgesprochen, oder? Man sah ihr wohl die eigene Verblüffung über ‚ihr Geplapper' an ihrem Gesicht an und schnell lenkte sie dagegen: „Jedenfalls schmeckt es, vielen dank..." Na, wenn das nicht außerhalb ihres tollen Unterrichtsspektrums gewesen war...

„Und jedenfalls... werde ich dann schon mal nicht verhungern, wenn ich irgendwann Vulkan besuchen sollte." meinte sie dann – der Situation galant ausweichend – mit einem Lächeln und fügte, seine Frage beantwortend, hinzu: „Ich war noch nie dort." Und nach einer kleinen Pause sagte sie noch, etwas gedämpfter: „Wie auch...? Ich bin auf der Akademie, um das tun zu können... Reisen, meine ich."

Seine Frage, ob er ihr beim nächsten Mal ebenfalls etwas Vulkanisches zubereiten solle, vergaß sie über diesen kleinen verbalen faux pas eben zu beantworten.

Damit nahm sie den letzten Bissen und machte sich daran, dieses Mal bedächtiger als beim ersten Exemplar, das zweite Sandwich zu verzehren. „Wie ist es dort, auf Vulkan?" Sie behielt es für sich, dass die Bilder, die sie vom Heimatplaneten der Vulkanier gesehen hatte, mehr als trist ausgesehen hatten. Die farbliche Eintönigkeit, diese ewigen Brauntöne, hatten es karg wie eine Wüste erscheinen lassen. Vielleicht war der Blick der Erdenfrau aber auch zu voreingenommen, liebte sie doch die lebendigen und intensiven Farben, weswegen sie ihre eigene Heimat als so schön empfand. Nun ja, gewiss war die Erde nicht überall schön und lebendig, aber vielleicht war Vulkan ja auch nicht überall öde und... braun?! Gern hätte Nyota mit mehr Wissen über Vulkan aufwarten wollen, aber anstatt sich ihres Wissens, das dem Spocks wahrscheinlich um Längen – verdammt lange Längen – unterlag war sie weitab davon sich zu schämen, sondern fragte lieber.



_Leutnant Spock___________________________________________

_Das ist ja auch eine vernünftige Einstellung, aber ab und an muss man einfach essen, was einem schmeckt – egal, wie gesund es ist oder nicht._ Eine typisch menschliche Antwort, unwillkürlich musste sich der Vulkanier über diese vorhersehbare Meinung amüsieren. Natürlich nur in seinem Innern, obwohl man meinen könnte das bei ihren Worten seine Miene etwas weniger verspannt ausgesehen hatte. Er ließ ihre Worte unkommentiert. Mit Sicherheit wusste sie nicht das es auf Vulkan keine Schokolade gab. Es war vollkommen abwegig und unlogisch etwas nur wegen seines Geschmacks zu Essen, obwohl es sich doch schädlich auf den Körper auswirken konnte. Spock sah wieder hinunter auf seine Suppe um mit dem Löffel eine Kartoffel heraus zu fischen als Uhura nach setze: _Zumindest... auf der Erde._Nun war der Ausdruck auf Spocks Gesicht nicht mehr zu leugnen, seine Augen strahlten offensichtlich Heiterkeit aus. Bei einem Menschen hätte man es womöglich als ein offensichtliches Grinsen beschrieben. Bei Vulkaniern sah es da anders aus, die Empfindungen blieben aber dennoch gleich. Die Kadettin schien den Leutnant langsam zu durchschauen. Seine Gedanken über die Menschen und ihre Unterschiede. Mit Sicherheit nahm er ihr den Kommentar nicht Übel. Es gab keinen Grund sich in Konkurrenz zur Erde zu sehen. Rein spirituell waren die Vulkanier den Menschen um Längen voraus.

Das sie noch nie auf Vulkan war erstaunte ihn keineswegs. Als Kind nur von einer Mutter umsorgt zu sein und an einer alten Straße aufgewachsen zu sein. Da blieb wenig Aussicht darauf das man einfach so die Sterne bereiste. Natürlich hatte sich Spock über seine Schülerin informiert und die Datenbank hatte so einiges Preisgegeben. Anfänglich hatte der Vulkanier sich nur mit den sachlichen Fakten beschäftigt. Noten, Zeugnisse und Leistungen, aus irgendwelchen Gründen war er aber dann doch zu den persönlichen Teil abgewichen, möglicherweise um mehr über sie zu Erfahren. Selbst konnte er dieses Verhalten noch nicht deuten, dass ihn dazu veranlasst hatte. „Menschen würden ihn als Wüstenplanet beschreiben, kahl, trocken. Ein Klasse M Planet, hoher Stickstoffgehalt und eine höhere Gravitation als auf der Erde. Die meistens Menschen würden wohl Anpassungsschwierigkeiten haben." Mutmaßte er und nahm noch einen Schluck von seiner nah haften Suppe. Ihre Annahme war also berechtigt, für die meisten Vulkanier war ihr Planet auch eher eine spirituelle Heimat. Aber das würde ein Mensch kaum nachvollziehen können. Die Erde war so facettenreich wie die Bewohner auf dieser. „Die Städte auf Vulkan strotzen vor Technologie und Wissenschaft. Dort ist auch die berühmte Wissenschaftsakademie der Vulkanier - ähnlich der Sternenflotten Akademie. Der Planet ist gegensätzlich, in den großen Städten herrscht der Fortschritt, aber in manchen Teilen haben sich Orden niedergelassen die sich dem spirituellen Weg widmen, in den Klostern lebt man noch so wie vor 1000 Jahren auf der Erde." Seine Erörterungen waren frei von jedem Standpunkt, man hätte genau so gut in die Datenbank den Begriff _Vulkan _eingeben können, es wäre wohl dasselbe Ergebnis gewesen.

Spock wusste selbst nicht so recht welche Emotionale Bindung er zu seinem Planet hatte. Natürlich dort war er aufgewachsen und hatte den ersten Teil seines Lebens dort gelebt. Er sah Vulkan als seine Heimat an. War auch durchaus stolz auf die Technologie die dort zu finden war. Die Wissenschaft und die Logik die dort herrschten. Dennoch war ein Teil von ihm auch menschlich sodass er der Angelegenheit sachlich gegenüberstand. Er beendete sein Essen. „Beginnen wir nun mit der Lektion?" Es war eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage. Nachdem man das Mahl nun beendet hatte würde man zum eigentlichen Teil des Abends kommen, die Lektionen mussten fortgesetzt werden. Wieso hätte Kadett Uhura sich sonst hier eingefunden. Nun gab es keinen Platz mehr für irgendwelches geplaudere, obwohl er dem kleinen Smalltalk mit ihr nicht negativ Gegenüberstand. Man könnte fast sagen dies könnte man Wiederholen. So konnte man die Essenszeit nicht nur mit Schweigen verbringen und herum starren verbringen.

23


	2. Kapitel II: Gefühle

_Kapitel II: Gefühle_



_Leutnant Spock__________________________________________

Ein weiterer Monat zog dahin, in denen die Sprachlektionen fortgesetzt wurden. Jeden Abend bereitete der Vulkanier einen kleinen Lunch für sie beide zu. Obwohl Kadett Uhura nichts davon bemerkt hatte, das sie auch die vulkanische Küche probieren will, stellte ihr Spock immer eine kleine probier Portion zu ihrer eigentlichen Mahlzeit. So konnte sie immer Kosten. Spock schätze das Neugierige Wesen seiner Kadettin so ein und da sie auf seine Frage keine Antwort verlauten ließ, hatte der Vulkanier einen Kompromiss gefasst. Die Essen wurden von mal zu mal immer offener. Seine Schülerin amüsierte sich offen und gab auch zu wenn ihr das vulkanische Essen nicht schmeckte. Spock sah dies keinesfalls als Beleidigung oder Kränkung an. Eher fand er Gefallen an ihrer Ehrlichkeit, ihre freie unverblümte Art das zu sagen was sie meinte oder dachte. Ehrlichkeit lag auch in dem Wesen eines Vulkaniers, dennoch unterschieden sie sich wie Tag und Nacht. Sie war die leidenschaftliche Schülerin, die ihr Wissen erweitern wollte und er war ihr verschlossener Lehrer, der auf fast jede ihrer Fragen eine Antwort kannte außer auf eine: Mochte er sie wirklich nur als Schülerin? Wollte er sie wirklich nur lehren oder genoss er es sogar mit ihr Zeit in Zweisamkeit zu verbringen? Gelegentlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass er den Lektionen nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit bei maß und sich in ihrem faszinierenden Wesen verlor.

In einigen Tagen würden die Lektionen vorerst einmal zu anderen Bedingungen stattfinden. Spock war für eine wissenschaftliche Expedition ausgesucht worden. Er würde auf der U.S.S Sutherland unter Kapitän Hemshire eine drei monatige Forschungsreise unternehmen. Es war nichts sonderbares das Spock für kleine Missionen auf ein Schiff versetzt wurde. Als Mitglied der Sternenflotte konnte man sich gewisse Dinge nicht aussuchen. Zumal es seine letzte Mission war bevor seine ersten Zöglinge zu den Prüfungen antreten mussten. Zu dieser Zeit wollte er unbedingt das Abschneiden seiner Studenten begutachten und möglicherweise ihnen dabei auch beratend zur Hilfe stehen. Die Sternenflotte hatte diesem Gesuch bereits zu gestimmt sodass er nach seiner Dienstzeit auf der Sutherland zurückkehren konnte um weitere Monate auf der Erde zu verbringen. Uhura hatte er bereits über diesen Umstand informiert, sie nahm es wie erwartet eher gelassen, womöglich auch da er ihr zusicherte das die Lektionen fortgesetzt werden würden, wenn er sein Dienstplan feststand. Man würde sehen welche Uhrzeiten dies beinhalteten. Möglicherweise mussten sie die Sitzungen auch verkürzen wenn unvorhergesehene Ereignisse eintrafen.

Nach ihrer letzten Lektion geschah etwas unerwartetes. So wie immer beendete der Leutnant die Lektion um dann aufzustehen. Auch seine Kadettin war aufgestanden. Schweigend wartete er ab bis sie ihre Sachen zusammen gepackt hatte. Schon immer waren ihre Abschiede etwas, nun man konnte es fast als _krampfig_ beschreiben. Anstatt einfach zu gehen und sich zu verabschieden, wandte die dunkelhaarige dem Leutnant ihren Körper zu. „Angenehme Reise, Sir." Hörte er sie sagen. Spock nickte nur bedächtig, als er dann bemerkte das sie ihm zum Abschied die Hand entgegen streckte. Der Vulkanier konnte sich nicht daran entsinnen irgendwann anders einmal die Hand eines Menschen geschüttelt zu haben. Er wusste was es bedeutete, es war eine friedliche, freundschaftliche Abschieds oder Begrüßungsgeste. Kurz schob sich seine Braue ein Stück Höhe. Nach anfänglichen zögern streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm ihre Hand in seine. Ihre Hand war angenehm warm und ungewöhnlich weich. Nicht das er angenommen hatte sie wäre kratzig, er kannte die anatomische Bewandtnis von Haut bei Menschen. Doch irgendetwas war seltsam. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Innern aus. Eine Emotion die in durchaus verwirrte, etwas das er in dieser Form noch nie zuvor gespürt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war jenseits von Abneigung oder Zuneigung. Es war anders, undefinierbar aber nicht unangenehm. Nicht abrupt aber etwas schneller als erwartet zog er die Hand zurück. „Lernen sie fleißig Kadett. Auch während meiner Abwesenheit." Somit war das Gespräch beendet und die Lektion auch.

Stunden später saß Spock in einem Shuttle in Richtung Raumstation wo das Forschungsschiff wartete. Noch immer war er in Gedanken bei dieser Berührung, er würde ihr aber nicht allzu viel Aufmerksamkeit schenken. Nun standen andere Aufgaben an die bewältigt werden musste. Spock musste nun zeigen wozu er fähig war. Die Lektionen über die Comverbindung zur Erde gestalteten sich schwieriger als es der Leutnant erwartet hätte. Oft machte es sein Dienstplan unmöglich zu überhaupt etwas zu kommen. Gelegentlich verzichtete der Vulkanier auf Schlaf um mit der Kadettin die schwierigen Dialekte romulanisch durch zu gehen. Sie Verstand schnell, nur einige Probleme hatte sie noch. Eine Sprache mit drei Dialekten war schwer auseinander zu halten. Noch ein Monat musste Spock auf dem Raumschiff seinen Dienst ableisten. Als sie eines Abends über die Computer Verbindung miteinander sprachen. Das Bild wurde von mal zu mal schlechter und die Sprachverbindung nahm rapide ab. „Einen Moment Kadett." Sagt Spock ruhig um die Frequenz zu erhöhen. Doch er kam nicht mehr dazu die Frequenz hoch zustellen. Der rote Alarm schrillte auf und sofort kam über die Intercom Verbindung der Befehl von der Brücke: „Leutnant Spock melden sie sich sofort auf der Brücke." „Spock verstanden." Meldete sich Spock mit ruhiger Stimme zurück und sah ein letztes Mal zur seiner Kadettin die das Schauspiel wohl oder Übel mitbekommen hatte. „Ich muss auf die Brücke. Spock Ende." Waren seine schlichten Worte und er unterbrach die Verbindung. Schlussendlich wäre die Verbindung ohnehin nach einigen Minuten komplett zusammengebrochen. Sie würde auch noch die letzten Wochen unterbrochen bleiben. Was in Spocks Augen ärgerlich war.

Auf der Brücke erfuhr Spock das Problem. Ein Navigationsfehler hatte sie durch einen unerwarteten Asteroidenschauer geführt. Dieser hatte das Funksystem des Forschungsschiff erst unterbrochen und durch einen unglücklichen Einschlag komplett außer Kraft gesetzt. Da es sich nur um ein Forschungsschiff handelte wurden andere Prioritäten gesetzt. Das Com System zur Erde blieb erst einmal unterbrochen. Andere Aufgaben mussten bewältigt werden, denen sich Spock unterordnen musste. Möglicherweise war es auch ganz gut für seine Kadettin erstmal ein wenig ausruhen zu können, bevor die schwierige Prüfungsphase begann. Sie hatte ohnehin soviel von Spock gelernt das sie die restlichen Lektionen auch mit einem anderen Lehrer durchgehen konnte, zur Not könnte sie sich auch alles alleine beibringen. In seinen Augen war die Kadettin eine äußerst fähige Persönlichkeit.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Die Wochen vergingen für Nyota Uhura äußerst geschäftig. Abgesehen davon, dass ich manchen Fächern die ersten Zwischenprüfungen stattfanden, gab es vieles nachzuholen, das das emsige Studium in den letzten Monaten nicht erlaubt hatte. An einem langen Wochenende besuchte Nyota ihre Mutter in Oklahoma und musste natürlich alles über ihren neuen ‚Nachhilfelehrer' berichten. Und mit vor Stolz glänzenden Augen ließ sie sich von den ungemeinen Fortschritten erzählen, die ihre Tochter mit seiner Hilfe schon gemacht hatte. Miss Uhura hatte ja schon immer gewusste, dass ihr Baby ein schlaueres Köpfchen als so manch anderer besaß, aber sie dankte diesem vulkanischen Goldjungen aus ganzem Herzen für seine Unterstützung und zündete in der Kirche eine eigene Kerze für ihn an. Und Nyota hatte, des Abends auf der weiß gestrichenen Veranda in der quietschenden Hängeschaukel sitzend – Miss Uhura war eine hoffnungslose Nostalgikerin – Zeit darüber nachzudenken, warum sie an den Donnerstagabenden nicht recht etwas mit sich anzufangen wusste. Sie hatte sich so an den abendlichen Unterricht gewöhnt, dass sie – nachdem der Leutnant abgereist war – sogar einmal fälschlicherweise vor seiner Tür stand, obwohl das Quartier doch leer war. Peinlich berührt, aber mit hocherhobenem Kopf war sie dann in ihr eigenes Quartier zurückgekehrt und von Shiva äußerst herzlich ausgelacht worden. Nicht, dass Shiva nicht schon vor diesem ‚Vorfall' ihren Spaß daran gehabt hätte, ihre Freundin zu necken aber jetzt hatte sie umso mehr Freude daran. Ihrer Mutter erzählte Nyota nichts davon. Nun, eigentlich gab es ja auch nichts zu erzählen. Schon der Gedanke daran, dass ihr Verhältnis aus etwas anderem bestand, als aus Professionalität, war absurd. Absolut. Natürlich.

Und doch dachte die Erdenfrau oft an die Momente, in denen sie fernab ihres Lehrstoffes waren. Obwohl sie in dieser Hinsicht noch immer nicht sicher war, wie sie das Verhalten Spocks zu deuten hatte. Beispielsweise hatte er ihr von Vulkan berichtet. Und zwar in der Weise, dass sie nun wusste, wie es dort war. Aber nicht wusste _WIE_ es dort war! Also, dieses andere ‚Wie', das _Wenn die Sonnen aufgehen, dass ist es ein großartiger Anblick-_Wie oder das _Nirgends ist es so schön wie daheim-_Wie. Es war ein _Lexikon_-Wie. Aber hatte sie schon groß erwartet? Dass er mit den Erinnerungen an seine Heimat plötzlich sentimental wurde?

Und da war einerseits die Heiterkeit – ja, verdammt, Heiterkeit! – in seinen Augen... Hätten sich seine Mundwinkel gehoben, dann wäre das ein Lächeln gewesen. Da war sie sich sicher!

Und andererseits der Moment, in dem sie sich die Hand gegeben hatten... und es den Anschein gemacht hatte, als könne er diese unschuldige Geste nur mit Widerwillen über sich ergehen lassen.

Dabei wurden ihre gemeinsamen Abendessen doch immer angenehmer und verloren ihre anfängliche Steifheit... Nyota fand sogar, dass sich der Vulkanier viel Mühe gab, indem er ihr jede Woche eine neue kleine vulkanische Speise kredenzte, was für die Erdenfrau, die mit so viel Genuss essen konnte, einen kleinen kulinarischen Ausflug bedeutete, den sie nur allzu gern unternahm.

Und dann war da wieder die Sache mit seiner unabdingbaren Verschlossenheit, die sie einfach nicht zu überwinden vermochte, was sie auch tat und der Zweifel daran, ob sie ihm nicht wie ein zügelloses Kind erschien, dass sich nicht bemühte die Haltung zu bewahren.

Ach, alles in allem wusste sie nicht recht, was sie von all dem zu halten hatte. Aber ganz bestimmt wusste sie, dass sie die Donnerstagabende irgendwie vermisste.

Dass dies alles nicht Spurlos an ihr vorüberging wurde vor allem an dem Tag ersichtlich, als mit einem grausigen Mal die gesamte Kommunikation mit der U.S.S. Sutherland, dem Forschungsschiff, auf das der Leutnant für drei Monate versetzt worden war, völlig zusammenbrach.

Gerade saß Nyota im dämmrigen Abendlicht auf der heimeligen Dachterrasse ihres Elternhauses, umgeben von ihren Arbeitsmaterialien und umschwirrt von Glühwürmchen. Per Langstreckenübertragung sah die das Antlitz ihres Lehrers auf dem flachen Bildschirm vor sich und ging mit ihm die drei Dialekte der romulanischen Sprache durch, als der Ton stotterte und das Bild flackerte und flimmerte. Der Leutnant versuchte das anscheinend technische Problem zu beheben, aber wenige Sekunden später erschall das Heulen des roten Alarms und Nyota sah hilflos mit an, wie Spocks Stimme im Rauschen der Frequenzstörungen verzehrt und dann völlig verschluckt wurde. Die weniges Gesprächsfetzen verhallten auf der Dachterrasse, als Nyota auf dem flachen Touchscreen herumzuhämmern begann und laut – und unsinnigerweise – den Namen des Leutnants rief. Ihre Mutter kam herbeigeeilt und erkundigte sich, was passiert bei, aber Nyota, noch gefasst, hatte keine Zeit ihr viel zu erklären. Sofort nahm sie Kontakt zur Sternenflottenbasis auf, doch auch dort hatte man nichts von der U.S.S. Sutherland gehört. Sie war vom Schirm verschwunden und so lange man auch versuchte, wieder Kontakt herzustellen, es misslang. Man konnte nur abwarten, berichtete man der aufgebrachten Kadettin.

Im Laufe des nächsten Monats erkundigte sich Nyota regelmäßig nach dem Verbleib des Forschungsschiffes, das mit dem Leutnant verschwunden war. Man sagte ihr, sie sollte sich keine so großen Sorgen machen, es konnten hunderte von harmlosen Gründen haben, warum die Kommunikation im Moment nicht möglich war. Aber Nyota war kein Mensch, der einfach ruhig bleiben konnte. Und so regte sich in ihr eine schwache, aber permanente Unruhe, die sie nicht zu tilgen vermochte.

Das änderte sich auch nicht, als Nyota wieder zur Sternenflottenakademie zurückkehrte und ihr routinierter Alltag wieder begann. Zwischendurch musste sie immer wieder an den ‚verschollenen' Leutnant denken und im Grunde ärgerte sie sich selbst darüber. Ihm war schon nichts geschehen, nein, natürlich nicht – das sagte sie sich immer wieder und schließlich meinte sie es auch zu glauben.

Zum Glück ergab sich bald etwas, dass die Kadettin ein wenig abzulenken vermochte. Der Name dieser Ablenkung war Alastair Gahan, er war ebenfalls Kadett und angehender Pilot. Nyota lernte ihn während einer Exkursion kennen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Alastair seine Mitkadettin um ein Abendessen bat – an einem Donnerstagabend. Während dieses ersten Dates fühlte sich Nyota seltsam fehl am Platz, als müsse sie um diese Zeit doch woanders sein – aber Alastair Charme und sein Witz versetzten sie bald in eine heitere Stimmung, und das war etwas, das an den bisherigen Donnerstagen, nun, etwas ‚einseitig' gewesen war. Ob sie sich wirklich in den blauäugigen Iren verlieben konnte, das vermochte Nyota nicht zu sagen, aber immerhin gab er ihr das Gefühl eine begehrenswerte und kluge Frau zu sein – etwas, das sie schon lange vermisste hatte. Und so unternahmen sie einiges zusammen. Der phänomenale Sommer war, nun, viel zu schön, um ihn nicht gemeinsam zu genießen und der angehende Herbst viel zu trist, um ihn allein zu verbringen.

Trotzdem vergaß sie nicht sich regelmäßig nach dem Verbleib von Leutnant Spocks Forschungsschiff zu erkundigen. Doch sie bekam immer dieselbe Antwort. Bis...

Der Herbst hatte sich der Natur bemächtigt und die Blätter der Bäume in herrliche Rot- und Brauntöne verfärbt, die sich langsam aber sich gegen das Grün, das noch ein letzter Mal in all seiner Pracht aufzubegehren schien, behaupteten. Die Luft war noch immer mild, doch merke man, wie die Böen langsam frischer wurden. Der Tag war noch jung und am Morgen hatte ein leichter Regen eingesetzt. Nyota schlenderte mit Alastair an ihrer Seite, der, die Hände in den Hosentaschen und strahlend lächelnd von seinen Plänen für den Winter erzählte, durch die von Licht durchflutete Eingangshalle der Akademie. Nyota hörte ihm zu, lächelte ab und zu und fragte sich, ob er nicht doch ‚verliebenswert' wäre – denn in all diesen Plänen fand sie einen Platz.

Allerdings trat seine Stimme mit einem Mal in den Hintergrund, als sie am anderen Ende der Halle, nahe den Eingangspforten, ein ihr wohlbekanntes Gesicht sah. Ihre Augen weiteten sich, ihr Herz schlug für mehrere Schläge höher und sie schlug Alastair mit einem Mal den Handrücken gegen die Brust, worauf dieser abrupt stehen blieb, verstummte und ihrem Blick folgte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wen sie auf diese seltsame Art und Weise anstarrte. Als sie loseilte, hob er nur überrascht die Augenbrauen und folgte ihr dann rasch nach.

„Leutnant Spock!" rief sie und konnte die Aufregung in ihrer Stimme kaum bändigen. Bei ihm angelangt griff sie nach seiner Hand und drückte die fest, als ob sie sich von seiner Wahrhaftigkeit überzeugen müsse. „Sie sind zurück!" stellte sie überflüssigerweise fest, während sich ihre nach und nach aufzuhellen begann, bis sie strahlte wie die Sonne am Himmel droben höchstpersönlich. Als sie allerdings bemerkte, dass sie noch immer die Hand ihres Dozenten umklammert hielt, ließ die Kadettin sie rasch los und verschränkte die hinter dem Rücken. „Niemand konnte mir sagen, was los war!" meinte sie vielleicht etwas zu eindringlich, um sich dann zwangsmäßig zu beruhig und in sachlicherem Ton, aber noch immer aufgeregt, hinzuzufügen: „Was... war denn los?"

Unterdessen war auch der Kadett neben Nyota angelangt und schaute fragend hin und her. Gewiss hatte ihr die Erdenfrau nichts von ihren Sorgen berichtet, die sie gehegt hatte.



_Leutnant Spock__________________________________________

Mit der Ausnahme des Comsystems hatte das Schiff den Asteroidenschauer gut überstanden. Das Raumschiff war lediglich ein wenig durchgeschüttelt worden. Nichts sonderbares wenn man in den weiten der Galxie unterwegs war. Da konnte ein einfacher Navigationsfehler schon verheerende Auswirkungen haben. Die Wochen schleppten sich dahin. In gelegentlichen Momenten wichen seine Gedanken ab, zu der auf der Erde gebliebenen Kadettin. Er ging nicht davon aus das sie sich großartige Gedanken über seinen verbleib machte, eher würde sie die neue freie Zeit für andere Tätigkeiten nutzen. Hoffentlich dachte sie nebenbei auch daran ihre Übungen fortzusetzen. Doch dies waren nicht die einzigen Gedanken des Vulkaniers, er musste sich wohl oder Übel eingestehen das er das Bedürfnis verspürte sich in ihrer Nähe aufzuhalten. Stillschweigend grübelte er darüber, was für Gründe zu dieser Intention führten. Womöglich empfand er Freundschaft für die Kadettin, die er als Mensch ziemlich wertschätze. Ansonsten verlief sein Aufenthalt auf dem Forschungsschiff ohne besondere Vorkommnisse. Man könnte es sogar als furchtbar langweilig beschreiben, doch so konnte man die Forschungsarbeiten in Ruhe fortsetzen ohne großartige Komplikationen. So kam es das der Leutnant früher als eigentlich erwartet auf der Erde eintraf um dort seinen Unterricht wieder aufzunehmen.

Er war bereits seit zwei Tagen wieder auf der Erde, noch hatte er nicht die Zeit oder die richtigen Worte gefunden um sich bei Kadett Uhura zu melden. Es war ihm bewusst, das es schwierig war Informationen über den Verbleib eines Schiffes heraus zu bekommen. Häufig hörte man erst Wochen später wenn ein Schiff nicht mehr in den Heimathafen zurückkehren würde. Auf der einen Seite lag das an der Bürokratie der Sternenflotte, sie wollten keine Horrormeldungen verbreiten ohne eine wirkliche Bestätigung vom Flottenkommando. Und das Flottenkommando bestätigte so gut wie nichts, außer die Wahrheit konnte nicht mehr geleugnet werden. Möglicherweise interessierte es die Kadettin auch wenig was es mit dem Verbleib des Leutnants auf sich hatte. Noch immer viel es Spock schwer die Menschen einzuschätzen. Sie waren in vielerlei Hinsicht zu allem fähig. Ihr Verhalten konnte man schnell falsch deuten, besonders wenn man sie in launigen Momenten erwischte. Man konnte schon fast sagen, dass Spock dahingehend unsicher war. Feststand das er sich bei Kadett Uhura definitiv in fast allen Belangen unsicher war.

Die Gedanken woanders durchschritt der hochgewachsene Vulkanier die Pforte, die zur pompösen Eingangshalle der Akademie führte. Er war es bereits gewöhnt, das ihn besonders junge Kadetten ungeniert anstarrten und sogleich anfingen zu tuscheln. Den meisten waren anders aussehende Wesen nicht gewöhnt, wobei es so manche Spezies auf der Akademie noch auf die Spitze trieb. Spock sah ihn ihr menschliches Verhalten nach und kümmerte sich nicht weiter um dieses Verhalten. Plötzlich wurde er aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und seine Aufmerksamkeit war wieder vollends anwesend. Jemand hatte doch gerade seinen Namen gerufen? Sein Blick durchquerte die Halle zum Ursprung der Stimme führte. Sein Blick hellte sich merklich auf als er die schöne Kadettin sah, die sofort ansetze in einem eiligen Tempo zu ihm zu schreiten. Fast hätte der Vulkanier damit gerechnet das sie ihm ungeniert um den Hals viel. Menschen waren eben impulsiv und zu allem fähig. Anstatt sie zu umarmen spürte er ihre warme Hand in seiner. Hatte sie ihn für tot gehalten oder was hatte diese Reaktion zu bedeuten? Sacht spürte er ihre Finger die vor Erregung leicht zitterten. Fragend legte Spock den Kopf schief und schenkte ihr ein... ja ein dezentes lächeln. Es war kurz und auch nicht so wie man sich ein eigentliches lächeln vorstellte doch es war da, die Mundwinkel kurz erhoben. Womöglich hätte Spock auch noch länger ihre Hand gehalten, denn in diesem Moment musste er zugeben, dass es ihm weder unangenehm noch fremd vor kam. _Sie sind zurück! _Nun das war offensichtlich kommentierte er in Gedanken diese Feststellung. Wie von selbst lösten sich ihre Hände von einander, so als wären sie bei etwas unzüchtigen ertappt worden. Auch Spock fasste sich wieder, dass lächeln war verschwunden dennoch blieb da dieser Ausdruck in seinen Augen, mit dem er nur Uhura ansah.

Der Leutnant hob die Brauen als Uhura ihm mitteilte das ihr niemand etwas sagen wollte. „Nun das Sternenflotten Kommando hält sich dies bezüglich lieber bedeckt, insbesondere was Informationen angeht." Sie hatte sich also wirklich nach seinem Verbleib erkundigt. Sollte ihn diese Tatsache nun fröhlich stimmen? Im Grunde tat genau diese Neuigkeit das. „Ein Navigationsfehler führte uns in einen Asteroidensturm, ein Brocken traf uns unglücklich und zerstörte das gesamte Comsystem, sodass ein Kontakt zur Erde nicht mehr möglich war." Begründete er und sah auf als sich eine weitere Person zu ihnen gesellte. Spock kannte den männlichen Kadetten nur vom sehen nicht persönlich und im Grunde hatte er auch nicht das Bedürfnis dies nachzuholen. Abschätzend sah er sie kurz an, um dann zu registrieren, das der Kadett offensichtlich seinen Arm um die Taille seiner Schülerin schlang. Zögernd löste er den Blick von diesem Schauspiel um dann wieder ruhig zu Uhura zu sehen. „Ein Navigationsfehler?" Fragte der männliche Kadett interessiert. Spock versuchte seine Kühe Miene aufrecht zu halten, es gelang ihm nur teilweise. Er musste Feststellen das dieser Mensch im hochgradig zu wider war. Da Spock nicht antwortete sondern ihn nur fragend ansah, setzte der Mensch zu einem weiteren versuch der Konversation an. „Verzeihung Sir, Kadett Alastair Gahan, angehender Pilot, deshalb meine Neugierde." Spock nickte nur. Scheinbar schien er aus irgendwelchen Gründen das Bedürfnis zu haben auch mit dem Leutnant kommunizieren zu wollen. „Es war ein Navigationsfehler." Bestätigte der Leutnant und das Gespräch war nun für ihn beendet. Der Kadett schien das zu spüren. „Ich gehe in die Kantine, kommst du nach?" Fragte er nun Uhura. Kurz haftete Spocks Blick auf ihr. Es war eine merkwürdige, fast unangenehme Situation. Zwar würde Spock meinen das der fremde Kadett die Situation ohnehin als unangenehm beschreiben würde. Aber jemand der ihn kannte spürte, dass so eben die Temperatur von Spocks Wesen rapide abgesunken war, als der Kadett zu ihnen gestoßen war.

Kadett Uhura nickte nur auf seine Frage. Der angehende Pilot küsste sie dezent auf die Schläfe, was Spocks Gemütslage auf einen ungeahnten Tiefpunkt brachte, für den er sich im Stillen schämte. Erst sein offensichtlicher Gefühlsausbruch und dann diese... Verletzlichkeit? Gerade verspürte er das Bedürfnis alleine für sich zu sein, doch sein Anstand verbot es ihm, jetzt einfach das Feld zu verlassen. Zumal es seiner Schülerin auch auffallen würde. So neutral wie möglich wandte er sich nach dem weggehen des Kadetten an Uhura. „Nun, ich hoffe sie haben die Zeit genutzt. Und sind nicht nur ihrem menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgegangen." Klang da etwa Missgunst aus seiner Stimme? Ironie über das Schauspiel das ihm gerade geboten worden war? „Ich wollte mit ihnen noch über ihren Stundenplan sprechen, in den letzten Tagen hatte ich etwas Zeit gehabt diesen zu optimieren und zu überarbeiten. Nun wollte ich die Änderungen mit ihnen durchgehen und möglicherweise auch bestätigen lassen." Setzte er nun neutraler fort. Darüber wollte er ohnehin noch mit ihr sprechen. „Ich denke hier ist es zu unruhig, falls sie mir etwas von ihrer Zeit schenken könnten. Es würde sich nur um ein paar Minuten handeln." Es war nicht wirklich eine Bitte, aber nach Spocks Ansicht brauchten Menschen höfliche Floskeln damit sie sich nicht überrumpelt sahen. Da er keine Wiederworte vernahm ging er davon aus, das sie ihm folgen würde.

Kurze Zeit später kamen sie in eine Art Gemeinschaft Büro an. Da die Dozenten ihre Quartiere gleich in der Nähe hatten schien es überflüssig ihnen eigene Büroräume zu zuweisen. Und Spock fand es gerade überflüssig sie nochmals in sein Quartier zu nehmen. Beziehungsweise ihr diese Zweisamkeit zumuten zu müssen, schließlich war es schon mehr als ungewöhnlich die Zeit in Zweisamkeit zu verbringen. Besonders wenn man als Kadett und Lehrer zueinander stand. Genau verstand er diese Emotion nicht, aber irgendwie war die Freude ihres Widersehens nicht lange erhalten geblieben. War er etwa Eifersüchtig? Grübelnd öffnete er die Tür zu dem Raum. Einige Arbeitsplätze vor denen Bildschirme leise surrten, sie waren alleine, lieber hätte sich Spock noch andere Anwesende gewünscht. Vielleicht um die Spannung die zwischen ihnen lag etwas zu mildern. Spock setze sich an den erst besten Platz, Uhura folge und setzte sich an den Platz neben ihm. Noch immer schweigend starrte der Leutnant auf den Bildschirm, seine Miene war wie versteinert. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Eingaben, damit sie es schnell hinter sich bringen konnten.



_Nyota Uhura_____________________________________________

Nyota hatte im ersten Moment wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass ihre impulsive Reaktion vielleicht unpassend sein konnte – als sie die Hand des Leutnants berührte, ging damit eine Woge der Erleichterung einher, ein Gefühl von Glück. All dies manifestierte sich in ihrem Lächeln, das Spock mit aller Intensität entgegenstrahlte. Und dann passierte es. Das, was der Kadettin für einen Moment den Atem stocken ließ und weswegen sie sich wahrscheinlich erst klar wurde, wie außerhalb aller Kategorie diese eigentümliche Situation hier war: Spock lächelte. Ja, Nyota war sich ganz sicher, dass die sachte Bewegung seiner Mundwinkel und der Ausdruck in seinen braunen Augen – seit wann wusste sie seine Augenfarbe? – ein richtiges Lächeln war. Kein Lächeln, das ein Mensch lächelte, aber ein Lächeln, das ein Vulkanier lächelte! Wenn Vulkanier denn lächelten! Und Spock tat es! Und es passte zu ihm, wie das ihre zu der lebenslustigen Kadettin passte. Für einen Moment gab es nur sein Gesicht, alles andere in der Umgebung verblasste und verlor seine Form, seine Schärfe. Sie schaffte es gerade noch seine Hand loszulassen – sonst hätte man wirklich auf gewisse Ideen kommen können. Und sie wollte doch, dass er noch ein wenig länger lächelte. Dann aber wurde der Moment mit einem Mal versprengt, als sie Schritte neben sich vernahm.

Alastair war an ihre Seite getreten. Und gemeinsam mit dem Schwinden dieses Ausdrucks in den Augen des Leutnants erstarb auch ihr Lächeln.

Alastair unschuldige Frage schien einen Abgrund zwischen den beiden Kadetten und dem Dozenten zu schlagen. Der Blick des Leutnants verlor jeden Ausdruck – für Nyota war es als verlöre er sogar noch mehr von dem, was eh schon rar gewesen war. Und irgendwie wurde es kalt. Vielleicht nur imaginär, aber die Stimme, mit der Spock antwortete, war eisig. Alastair bemerkte das gewiss nicht. Er setzte sogar ein zweites Mal zum sprechen an, als der Vulkanier ihm so einsilbig antwortete. Als der Kadett ihr den Arm um die Taille legte, wusste sie nicht, was sie lieber täte: ihn fort stoßen, weil ihr Spocks Reaktion ebenso unverständlich wie unangenehm war, oder froh darüber sein, in diesem Moment jemanden bei sich zu haben. Natürlich drängte sich die Frage auf, was den Leutnant veranlasst hatte so zu reagieren. Vielleicht wurde er sich über ihrer beider Törichtkeit bewusst – oder empfand er... etwas anderes? Bei Alastairs so besitzanzeigender Geste? Und was brachte sie dazu, darüber nachdenken zu wollen?

Leutnant Spocks Antwort blieb unterkühlt uns einsilbig und Nyota ratlos. Alastair war so feinfühlig zu merken, dass Spock anscheinend nicht das geringste Bedürfnis verspürte ihm eine ordentliche Antwort zu geben, die über einen einzigen Satz hinausging. Nyota spürte einen leichten Druck an ihrer Hüfte, als Alastairs Umarmung noch ein weniger bestimmter wurde und ein kurzer Seitenblick verriet ihr, das er seine Zähne für einen Augenblick zusammenbiss. _„Ich gehe in die Kantine, kommst du nach?"_ fragte der Kadett und ließ Spock nicht aus den Augen, während er Nyota sacht auf die Schläfe küsste. Langsam und bedächtig, so als habe er die Reaktion des Vulkaniers für sich interpretiert – auf welche Weise, das würde Nyota später erfragen. Nun aber konnte sie nicht einfach mit ihm kommen und eigentlich war sie sich auch gar nicht sicher, ob sie das wollte. Warum sie es allerdings _nicht_ wollte, was ihr noch weniger klar. Mit einem knappen Nicken bejahte sie die Frage Alastairs und sah ihm für eine Sekunde nach, wie er gen Kantine schlenderte. Betont gelassen. Der charmante Schweinehund... Nyota hätte ihm beinah nach gelächelt, aber Spocks Worte ließen alles Lächeln vergehen.

_... nicht nur ihren menschlichen Bedürfnissen nachgegangen._ Wow. Das war hart. Sofort lag der Kadettin ein lockerer, defensiver Spruch auf der Zunge, aber sie zügelte sich sofort und unterdrückte ihren Ärger, in dem sie sich sagte, so sei nun mal das Wesen der Vulkanier. Es waren gewiss keine abschätzigen Worte gewesen, das konnte sich Nyota nicht vorstellen – auch, wenn es sich in den Ohren einer Menschenfrau so anhören mochte. Und so konnte sie sich auch nicht erwehren bei seinen Worten die Augen niederzuschlagen, nur für einen Moment. _Und auch wenn es so wäre, würde es dich nicht das Geringste angehen!_ feuerte sie ihm in Gedanken entgegen und war froh, dass keine betretene Stille eintrat, sondern der Leutnant seine Ausführungen fortsetzte. Ihren Stundenplan optimieren, ja, schön. Bestätigen lassen, ja, wie nett. Oh, und übrigens ging es ihr gut, ja, danke der Nachfrage. Nyota kam sich mit einem Mal dumm vor, dass sie sich solche Sorgen um ihren Dozenten gemacht hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte _er_ keine Sekunde an sie zurückgedacht. Und vielleicht war sein Lächeln ja nur ein _Belächeln_ gewesen. _Wie peinlich…_

Natürlich war seine Frage keine Bitte, sondern eine Anweisung. Schön, sie folgte ihm also still nach, hinein in das Großraumbüro. Niemand sonst außer ihnen befand sich in dem Raum. Als die Tür lautlos hinter ihnen zu glitt drangen die geschäftigen Geräusche von draußen nur noch gedämpft zu ihnen hinein.

Schweigend nahm die Kadettin neben dem Leutnant Platz, die Beine übereinander gekreuzt, das Kreuz aufrecht. Ihre Tasche hatte sie zu ihren Füßen fallenlassen. Während Spock sich ganz seinem dämlichen Getippe widmete, wusste der Blick Nyotas nicht wohin. Also sah sie eine Weile durch den Raum, über die Schreibtische hinweg und hörte auf das Summen der flachen Monitore. Sah nach draußen, wo ein leichter Regen eingesetzt hatte. Wassertropfen perlten lautlos die Scheiben der Fenster hinab.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihrem Schiff nichts weiter zugestoßen ist." bemerkte sie und versuchte so gefasst und neutral wie möglich zu klingen. _„...dass ihnen nicht passiert ist."_ gab sie in Gedanken zu. „Es war eine lange Zeit." ..._"in der ich viele schöne Stunden verbracht habe, sie blöder Idiot!"_ „Aber ich weiß, dass es üblich ist, nur sichere Informationen weiterzugeben. Verziehen sie mir also meine Beharrlichkeit." _„und wenn du dich noch einmal über mich lustig machst, dann trete ich dir höchstpersönlich in deinen vulkanischen Arsch!"_ Wie gut, dass die Uniformen zumeist recht körperbetont waren. So konnte man zumindest feststellen, dass es sich um einen schönen Arsch handelte. Was in diesem Falle natürlich völlig irrelevant war. Selbstredend.

Nyota Uhura betrachtete einen Moment ihre Fingernägel, dann blickte sie zur Seite, zum Leutnant, der natürlich noch immer höchst geschäftig war. „Und ich habe die Lektionen weitergeführt. Das werden sie feststellen." fügte sie noch wahrheitsgemäß hinzu. Frustriert stellte die Menschenfrau fest, dass sie auch wahllos in den Raum hätte reinblubbern können – es hätte wahrscheinlich den gleichen Sinngehalt gehabt.

Dann hatte sie keine Lust mehr, Luft zu atmen, die so schien wir Wackelpudding. „Sie sind so anders... auf einmal" meinte sie und sah ihn dabei nicht an. Ihre Stimme wankte ein wenig. Dann fügte sie noch – gefasster – hinzu: „Sie machen sich noch mehr Arbeit mit mir. Also, wenn es ihnen nicht recht in den Zeitplan passt – jetzt, wo sie doch sicher viel Zeit brauchen, um ihre Forschungsergebnisse nachzuarbeiten – dann ist das in Ordnung." Nein, das war es nicht. Und doch fürchtete sie sich davor, dass bei ihren neuerlichen Unterrichtsstunden die gleiche Stimmung herrschen würde.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Die Anspannung konnte man nur hinter der Fassade von Spocks ansonsten vollkommen glatten Zügen vermuten. Bedauerlicherweise musste der Leutnant feststellen, dass ihn seine Schülerin wohl so langsam durchschaut hatte. Das sein vulkanisches Wesen zwar in allen Belangen kühl und neutral wirkte, aber das es auch in diesen Stimmungsregionen Unterschiede gab konnte man jetzt bei genauerer Beobachtung gut heraus filtern. Spock war mit grübeln beschäftigt weshalb er den Anflug von Uhuras Konversationsdurst nicht ganz folgen konnte. Wie war dieser regelrechte _Gefühlsausbruch _nur entstanden? Spock fühlte sich so als hätte er gerade jemanden vorsätzlich verprügelt, einfach so aus einer Laune heraus. Seine Gedanken waren noch vor Minuten so vollkommen unlogisch gewesen. Er hatte sich gerade selbst nicht wieder erkannt, so als ob ein anderes Wesen von der Forschungsreise wieder gekommen war. Und das alles nur wegen diesem Kadetten? Er kannte jenen noch nicht einmal wirklich, also wieso sollte er für jemand vollkommen Unbekannten Abneigung empfinden. Spock war niemand der sich von Äußerlichkeiten abschrecken ließ, geschweige denn das er jemanden von Grunde auf _einfach nicht mochte_, aber gerade war es doch geschehen. Was war also der Grund? Doch leider wusste er so langsam nur zu gut das es sich nicht nur um eine Laune hielt sondern um die Frau die noch immer neben ihm saß und sich redlich darum bemühte einen Ton aus ihrem Lehrer hinaus zu bekommen. Jener starrte noch immer auf den Bildschirm, fixierte ihn so als gäbe es in den vielen Zahlen und Ziffern irgendwelche Antworten. Der Vulkanier brauchte eine Lösung für seine emotionale Barriere.

Schweigend blickte er auf den Bildschirm, um dann langsam den Kopf zu seiner Kadettin zu recken, die nun mit ihrem Latein am Ende war. _Ich bin froh, dass ihrem Schiff nichts weiter zugestoßen ist. _Das hatte man ihr angesehen, zumal bestimmt auch einige ihrer Freunde auf dem Schiff waren, es lag nur in der menschlichen Natur Mitgefühl zu empfinden, dachte Spock bei sich. _Sie sind so anders... auf einmal,_ wieder stand die Verwirrung in seinen Augen. War er wirklich so durchschaubar? Viele hatten ihn meist als den Mann mit der Maske bezichtigt, so neutral und gefasst wie man ihn immer beschrieben hatte. „Ich bin nur... etwas verwirrt." Gab er offen zu und blickte auf ihre Finger, er war wirklich sehr verwirrt und mitgenommen, dass was er soeben erlebt hatte, diese unkontrollierbaren Gefühle... noch nie zuvor hatte er etwas gleichwertiges durchleben müssen. Natürlich hatte er einige starke Emotionen, dennoch lernte man als junger Vulkanier diese zu kontrollieren und auch zu absorbieren. Er war wohl doch mehr Mensch als er zugeben wollte. Musste noch viel lernen. Eine seiner anderen Schwächen war seine gelegentliche Überheblichkeit, die er in einigen Fällen in seiner Kadetten Zeit an sich festgestellt hatte. Er war nun mal immer ein überragender Schüler gewesen, da kam es gelegentlich vor das er im Stillen auf einen schlechteren Schüler hinab sah und ihn für seine Ungenügendheit bemitleidete. Bei seiner Kadett Uhura war es soviel anders, fast würde er sagen er beneidete sie um ihre menschliche Unbekümmertheit, gegen die er sich mit seinem vulkanischen Glauben entschieden hatte. Als er ihre Finger so betrachtete musste er wieder an ihre erste Berührung denken, dann an die zweite die sie soeben miteinander erlebt hatten. Eine unschuldige Geste die für die Kadettin bestimmt nichts anderes gewesen war als nur eine Berührung. Wie es wohl war diese Hand auf seiner Wange zu spüren.

Spock atmete lange ein, schlug die Augen nieder und reckte dann das Kreuz, um Uhura dann wieder mit gefassten Blick anzusehen. „Ich habe gerade ihren Zeitplan überarbeitet damit es in den meinen passt." Seine offenen Worte klangen fast belustigt. „Ich hoffe sie Verzeihen mir mein vorheriges Fehlverhalten. Es war eine lange anstrengende Reise gewesen." Das war sie wirklich. „...und ich war auf so ein _Begrüßungskomitee_ nicht ganz vorbereitet." Das war wohl die abgemilderte Form von dem was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Es lag nicht in dem Wesen eines Vulkaniers zu lügen, doch konnte er die Wahrheit etwas anders formulieren oder mögliche Fehlkalkulationen mit ein flechten. Das Begrüßungskomitee bestehen aus Kadett Gahan und Uhura hatten nicht wirklich etwas mit seinem Stimmungsumbruch zu tun. Eher die Geste die Gahan, die er noch immer nicht so ganz zu schätzen wusste. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht damit abfinden, dass Uhura seine Abwesenheit nicht nur zum lernen genutzt hatte. Irgendwie war er mit diesem Gedanken vollkommen überfordert, doch heute Abend in der Meditation würde er lernen auch mit solcherlei unnützen Emotionen umzugehen. Ein Vulkanier malte sich keine Liebesspiele aus, geschweige denn das er selbst erwog sich so einem Unterfangen zu widmen. Wieder entstand eine Stille die kaum mehr auszuhalten war. Es war so als würde sein Atem in einer kleinen Dunstwolke sein rasches Atmen verbergen. Milderung brachte eine Schicksalsfügung.

Hinter ihnen kamen munter plappernd zwei andere Dozenten herein. Sie schienen die beiden kaum zu bemerken. Nur einer grüßte Spock höflich mit einem Nicken. Es war kein ungewöhnliches Bild was die beiden hier boten, wäre da nicht diese versteckte Gezwungenheit in ihren Gliedern. „Da nun alles andere geklärt wäre, kommen wir zum wesentlichen. Ich habe bereits ihre Prüfungen eingetragen, die ja bekanntlich in einigen Monaten stattfinden werden. Sodass sie einen optimalen Arbeitsplan ausarbeiten können. Ich habe sie zudem noch in die Sternenkartenkartografie, wie ich bemerkte haben Sie sich hauptsächlich auf den sprachlichen Teil konzentriert, doch ein zweiter Weg ist häufig brauchbar, besonders wenn man vorhat als Brückenoffizier zu dienen." Er machte eine sachte Pause, mit seiner Hilfe würde sie es wohl auch alsbald schon auf die Brücke eines Schiffes schaffen, doch das verschwieg er, geschweige denn das er über diesen Faktor nachdachte. Für ihn war es noch immer logisch die Kadettin auszubilden.


	3. Kapitel III: Der Kobayashi Maru Test

_Kapitel III: Der __Kobayashi Maru-Test_



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

_Ich bin nur... etwas verwirrt._ Meine Güte, dies schien ein Tag der Offenbarungen zu sein. Ein Vulkanier verwirrt. Die Welt sollte sich diesen Tag rot im Kalender umkringeln. Jenseits des Sarkasmus, der Nyota half die Situation zu überstehen, war jedoch auch _sie_ nun dezent verwirrt. Sie hätte gern gefragt, was genau den Leutnant verwirrte: ob er _sie_ nicht verstand, ob er _sich selbst_ nicht verstand oder... oder was? Spock sah seine Kadettin nicht an, war bloß ihrem Blick gefolgt, der auf ihren Fingern ruhte. Gern hätte die Menschenfrau durch einen Blick in die Augen, für die Menschen die Spiegel der Seele, erkannt, was in dem Vulkanier vorging. Konnte er sie nicht ansehen oder hielt er dies alles für viel zu bedeutungslos, um sich ernsthaft damit auseinander zu setzen?

Wieder trat ein Moment der Stille ein. Er zog sich dahin, während der Regen zunahm und gegen die Scheiben prasselte. Nyota widerstand dem Drang ihren Lehrer die Hand auf die Schulter zu legen, wie man es mit Vertrauten tat, die ein Kummer quälte. Aber zum einen war eine solche Geste gewiss zu vertraut und völlig unpassend, zum anderen machte sie sich doch nur lächerlich, wenn sie sich anschickte einen _Vulkanier_ zu _trösten_. Also blieb sie regungslos und versuchte ihr Herz schlagen zu hören, um die stillen Sekunden zu überbrücken, die unangenehm auf den beiden lasteten. Zwar schlug ihr Herz laut, aber die Schläge, die vergingen, kamen ihr viel zu zahlreich vor.

Endlich brach der Leutnant das Schweigen.Begrüßungskomitee? Na, das war ja noch gar nichts! Wenn sie mit ihrer gesamten Familie angerückt wäre, ja, _das_ wäre ein Begrüßungskomitee gewesen. Aber Alastair und sie? Wog Alastairs Gegenwart denn so schwer? Oder nein. Wahrscheinlich war sie doch zu impulsiv gewesen, zu _aufdringlich_. So hatte er sie wohl doch nur belächelt, und nicht mehr. Eine Erkenntnis, die sie traurig stimmte.

„Verzeihung, ich wollte sie nicht überrumpeln. Mein Enthusiasmus war wahrscheinlich unangebracht." brachte sie mit gedämpfter, aber fester Stimme hervor. Wie dumm sie sich vorkam! Andererseits... vielleicht war jedwede Blamage es wert gewesen, wenn sie ihn nur lächeln sah. Sein Lächeln... _Sein Lächeln..._

„_...__wäre, kommen wir zum Wesentlichen."_ Verdammt. Nyota hoffte, dass er nichts Wichtiges gesagt hatte, denn kurz hatte sie die Erinnerung an jenen flüchtigen Moment völlig eingenommen. Also gab sie sich Mühe wissend dreinzuschauen – was ihr auch gelang, schließlich war sie eine Frau – und hörte dem Leutnant im Folgenden aufmerksam zu. Sternenkartenkartografie... puh, okay. Sie hatte sich bereits daran gewöhnt, dass der Leutnant gemäß seinem Ermessen ihren Stundenplan umstellte, ohne sich zuvor mit ihr zu beraten. Das anschließende ‚Absegnen' dieser Planänderung konnte man wohl kaum als solches bezeichnen – im Grunde hatte Spock für seine Kadettin bereits alles beschlossen und ihre Zustimmung war eine reine Formalie. Ob sich Nyota darüber freuen sollte, dass er sie nun fröhlich in andere Fachbereiche eintrug, nun... Zum einen gab es jetzt eh kein Zurück mehr – das hieß: Nyota hätte einen Rückzieher als Niederlage betrachtet und das kam einfach nicht infrage – und zum anderen konnte man sich auf das Urteilungsvermögen des Vulkaniers wohl verlassen. Man war gut beraten, wenn man seinen ‚Empfehlungen' folgte.

„Gut, Sir." gab sie ihm als schlichte Antwort auf seine Ausführungen. Da spulte er wieder seinen Text ab und wirkte alles andere als verwirrt. Auch, wenn er sie kaum ansah...

Damit war ihr Gespräch wohl beendet. Wenn man auch klar strukturierte Gespräche abfuhr, bei Gott, dann war Spock genau der Richtige. Nyota bildete den krassen Gegensatz dazu – meist brauchte sie eine Ewigkeit, um sich von ihren Freunden und ihrer Familie zu verabschieden, quatschte sich fest. In der Akademie hatte sie dieses Verhalten gewiss abgelegt. Aber wenn sie bedachte, dass Spock vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag so war, empfand sie Ratlosigkeit. Ratlosigkeit darüber, wie er sein Leben wohl führen mochte und zu ihrer Verwunderung auch den Drang, dies herauszufinden. Was natürlich ein törichter Gedanke war. Natürlich.

Nyota nahm ihre Tasche hoch und schickte sich an zu gehen. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz, zog beiläufig ihren Rock glatt und wartete die wie immer stumme Verabschiedung des Vulkaniers ab. Dann aber zögerte die Kadettin. Mitten im ersten Schritt verharrte sie; warf einen Blick hinüber zu den beiden Dozenten, die sich am anderen Ende des Raumes angeregt und laut unterhielten. Leicht beugte sie sich zu ihrem Dozenten hinab, nur so weit, dass er sie hören konnte, wenn sie leise sprach. Und es seine beiden Kollegen nicht mitbekamen. „Sir?" Sie wartete nicht ab, bis er emporblickte. „Ein Lächeln steht ihnen." Eine Feststellung. Ohne Ambitionen. Mit vielen Ambitionen. Ohne Hintergedanken. Mit Hintergedanken.

Dann verließ sie das Büro und hinter ihr schloss sich lautlos die Tür.

Die Zeit flog dahin, die Abschlussprüfungen rückten näher.

Schlafen. Essen. Lernen. Lernen. Lernen. Essen. Schlafen.

Und tags darauf das gleiche Spiel.

Nur donnerstags wurde dieser Kreislauf unterbrochen. Dort wurde gemeinsam gegessen. Und gelernt.

Immer fort.

**Vier Monate später.**

Es war doch zum aus der Haut fahren. Niemand hatte etwas über diesen verdammten Test sagen können. Oder wollte oder durfte nichts sagen. Nur eines war bekannt: Man bestand ihn nicht. Ob das die Kadetten des Abschlussjahrgangs eher beruhigen oder noch mehr an ihren Nerven zerren sollte war wohl Ansichtssache. Nyota Uhura beruhigte es auf jeden Fall nicht. Es spornte sie an, noch mehr der Nächte dem Lernen zu opfern und völlige Übermüdung hinzunehmen. Am Ende hatte das rein gar nichts bewirkt. Die Kadetten verließen den Simulationsraum mit hängenden Schultern und vor Anspannung schmerzenden Gliedern. Sie alle sahen müde und geschafft aus. Kein Wunder, denn sie alle waren gestorben. Explodiert. Der Test war einfach nicht zu bestehen gewesen. Eigentlich war diese Erkenntnis halb so schlimm gewesen – wenn man nicht gerade der Ehrgeiz in Person war, aber Nyotas Ego war stark genug die vorprogrammierte Niederlage mit Fassung zu tragen. Auch, wenn sie den, der den Test konzipiert hatte, gern erwürgt hätte. Wenn man es allgemein betrachtete, hatte sie sich aber großartig geschlagen, auch, wenn sie sich miserabel fühlte. Sie hatte die Fassung bewahrt und glücklicherweise nicht den Kopf verloren. Auch, wenn es nur eine Simulation gewesen war – das Angesicht des Todes war nie eine Erfahrung, die man einfach so wegsteckte. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich völlig korrekt verhalten hatte – aber immerhin war sie nicht schreiend im Kreis gerannt. Nun, sie hatte gar nicht geschrieen. Sogar das Fluchen blieb ihr im Halse stecken, als die Lichter erloschen. Das ‚Schiff' war zerstört worden, sie alle waren in tausend Fetzen gerissen worden. Als sie den Simulationsraum verließ kam Nyota die spontane Idee irgendwem gehörig vor die Füße zu kotzen – aus Ärger und aus Wut, auch über sich selbst. Ihr Nacken schmerzte. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich dumpf an. Eine seltsame Mischung, gemeinsam mit dem Adrenalin, das durch ihre Venen raste. Gut und gerne hätte sie damit jetzt einen Marathon laufen können, was vielleicht gut gewesen wäre, denn noch immer stand die Menschenfrau unter Hochspannung. In ihrem Kopf kreisten die Gedanken. Immer wieder ging sie das Szenario von neuem durch, suchte den Fehler, den sie begangen haben musste. Dass er ihr nicht einfallen wollte brachte sie nur umso mehr auf. Und natürlich sagte einem im Nachhinein niemand, was Sache war, das heißt, ob man nun bestanden hatte oder nicht.

Nyota brauchte unbedingt frische Luft. Also verließ sie die Gebäudesektion und betrat einen der zahlreichen Turbolifte, die empor in die höchste Etage des Gebäudes fuhren.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Die gedankliche Abwesenheit kam bei Spock nicht an, der sich noch immer eher mit seinen Worten beschäftigte, die seine Ausführungen beschrieben. Seine Umstellung ihres Stundenplans war optimal gewählt. Weiterhin würden sie sich einmal die Woche sehen, um ihre Lektionen fortzusetzen, nebenher hatte sie nun noch genügend Zeit in anderen Fächern zu bilden, die unter keinen Umständen vernachlässigt werden durften. Sie quittierte seine Entscheidung mit einem schlichten „_Gut, Sir."_, was für Spock eine angemessene Aussage war. So konnte man das Gespräch nun beenden, nachdem man auch vorangehend den jeweiligen Gemütszustand und einige gefühlte Minuten peinliches Schweigen ausgetauscht hatte. Konzentriert wandte er sich nach ihrer wortkargen Verabschiedung zu dem Computer zurück, um noch andere Daten seiner Kadetten zu beurteilen, schließlich war er einige Wochen nicht da gewesen und musste ihre Zwischenergebnisse kontrollieren. Im eigentlichen Sinne hatte er angenommen, dass seine Kadettin bereits gegangen war, als er eine Bewegung hinter sich wahrnahm. Nah fühlte er sie hinter sich, ein Augenblick, der Spock nur wieder in einen emotionalen Schacht warf. Einige Sekunden gab er sich ihrer Nähe hin, die warmen Worte, die sie ihm schenkte. Schloss die Augen so, als ob sie ihn mit ihrer Stimme berührte. Es war wohl gut, dass Kadett Uhura ihn weder sah noch berührte, womöglich wäre Spock selbst mit dieser Situation überfordert gewesen. Nach der Beendigung ihrer Aussage rutschten dieses Mal nicht nur seine Mundwinkel, sondern auch seine Brauen ein Stückchen in die Höhe. Unwillkürlich musste sich Spock umdrehen, sah ihr mit einer Mischung aus Faszination und Unverständnis nach. Die braunen Augen des Vulkaniers glitten an ihrer Rückseite hinab, bis sich die Tür mit einem leisen Zischen schloss galt seine Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr.

**Vier Monate später.**

Die Monate waren dahin geglitten wie ein unwirkliches Band. So kam es Spock jedenfalls vor, dem es nicht anders ging als seiner Kadettin. Häufig war es schwierig den Spagat zwischen Vorlesung, Betreuung der Kadetten und dem privaten Unterricht zu finden. Hinzu kam noch die Analyse seiner Forschungsreise, für die er einen Bericht formulieren musste. Alles in allem war es selbst für einen Vulkanier ein ausgereiftes Pensum, zumal man noch bedenken musste, dass die wohl härteste Prüfung für abgehende Kadetten stattfand. Ein Test, den noch niemand zuvor bestanden hatte, ein Test, den Spock entwickelt hatte. Der so genannte _Kobayashi Maru-Test_. Benannt nach dem kleinen Raumkreuzer _Kobayashi Maru_, dessen Besatzung man in Laufe der Simulation retten muss. Bedauerlicherweise liegt das Schiff in der neutralen Zone der Klingonen, in die man nicht eindringen darf, ohne ein Vertragsbruch zu begehen. Eine vertrackte Situation, das Ziel des Tests lautet wie folgt: Retten Sie die Besatzung der _Kobayashi Maru_. Der Test unterliegt strengsten Sicherheitsvorkehrungen. Kein Kadett, der an diesem teilgenommen hat darf interne Informationen über diesen weitergeben. Dennoch wird die Struktur jedes Jahr aufs Neue von Mr. Spock verändert, sodass etwaige Informationslücken niemals ausreichend versorgt werden können.

An sich kann niemand den Test bestehen. Er ist auch nicht dazu ausgedacht ihn zu bestehen. Sinn und Zweck ist es die kommandierenden Offiziere auf der Brücke auf eine aus weg lose Situation vorzubereiten. Etwas, was sie im möglichen Verlauf ihrer Karriere noch lernen müssen. Natürlich waren sie danach nicht für solcherlei Ereignisse gewappnet, aber so wurde die Streu vom Weizen getrennt, wie reagieren sie in Gefahrensituationen, wie schnell wird gehandelt, was wird unternommen. Man kann den Test nicht einfach bestehen, es ist eher die Angelegenheit, wie man ihn nicht besteht. Eine psychologische Grundlage, die viele Kadetten auch nach ihrem Test nicht verstanden haben. Spock hingegen hatte den Test nicht absolvieren müssen, als Entwickler kannte er die Situation, zumal er bereits Leutnant war und ihn nicht viel dazu bewog auf ganzer Linie versagen zu wollen. Es war eine Hemmschwelle, die er seinen Kadetten zumutete, die er aber selber niemals übertreten wollte.

Die Testergebnisse waren abgeschlossen, seine Kadetten hatten allesamt versagt. Auch Kadett Uhura, die mit in der Truppe gewesen war, er hatte alles von der dahinter liegenden Kommandobrücke mitverfolgen können. Erste Ergebnisse gab es schon. Es wurde kategorisiert in _Mangelhaft,_ _Durchschnitt, Überdurchschnittlich. _Die Kadetten wurden schlichtweg einsortiert. Mangelhaft besagte, dass sie als Fähnrich leichte Aufgaben übernehmen mussten, Dinge, die auch in Gefahrensituationen nicht wirklich belastend waren, wenn man davon absah, dass jede Gefahrensituation dies war. Der Durchschnitt bekam eine schnellere Möglichkeit sich zu beweisen. Der Überdurchschnitt ging in der Regel innerhalb von 1 Jahr auf das Kommandodeck, also die Brücke über. Nur die wenigsten waren demnach Mangelhaft oder Überdurchschnitt. Falls man sich überhaupt zu dem Test anmeldete.

Mit einer Computertafel in der Hand stand Leutnant Spock vor einem Turbolift. Sein Tag war für heute nun beendet. Noch kurz dachte er darüber nach, was er nun zu tun hatte. Möglicherweise könnte er die ersten Testergebnisse schon einmal auswerten, doch im Grunde brauchten seine Mitprüfer die doppelte Zeit, die er beanspruchte. Der Lift öffnete sich und fast wären ihm ganz unwillkürlich die glatten Gesichtszüge entglitten. Seine braunen Augen sahen kurz in das innere des Aufzuges, in der er die hübsche Kadettin sah, die er jeden Donnerstag in seinem Quartier begrüßte. So steif wie immer gesellte er sich zu ihr in den Turbolift. „Der letzte Test, laut meinen Informationen gehen die meisten Kadetten trotz eines ‚nicht bestanden' nun ‚_einen drauf machen'_." Etwas argwöhnisch wandte er sich zu ihr um. Die Tafel fest unter seinem Arm.

Noch immer glänzte ihre Stirn von der Anstrengung im Simulator, wie eine Löwin hatte sie um den Erfolg gerungen und doch versagt. Noch immer bezweifelte der Vulkanier keine seiner Anstrengungen, die er für sie in Kauf genommen hatte. Noch immer sah man die Enttäuschung an, obwohl sie es gut verbergen konnte. Eine Kämpfer Natur, sie hätte von ihrer Art her wohl auch gut in die Spezies der Klingonen hinein gepasst, mutmaßte er im Stillen, aber definitiv nicht desinteressiert. Die Tage in der Abgeschiedenheit waren sehr angenehm verlaufen, nachdem sich Spock wieder komplett unter Kontrolle hatte konnte man fast meinen er sei der Alte, doch die Distanz blieb weiterhin zwischen ihnen, wie ein durchsichtiger Vorhang, penibel bemühte sich der Vulkanier sie weder zu berühren noch anzusehen, aus einem Irrglauben heraus sie könnte seine Blicke falsch deuten oder war es doch eher das ihn die Angst trieb das sie ihn durchschaute und manche seiner Gesten richtig zu deuten wusste. Spock spürte das die Anspannung auf ihr lastete und es ihm ein befremdendes Verlangen war sie dennoch zu berühren. Vorsichtig hob Spock den freien Arm und legte seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, dabei suchte er seit langem wieder ihren Augenkontakt. „Kadett, bislang hat niemand den Test bestanden. Es lag nicht ihn ihrem Ermessen dies zu ändern, glauben sie mir."



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Vielleicht hatte sie das Ausweichkommando zu früh gegeben. Oder zu spät. Oder wichtige Daten unbeachtet gelassen. Oder zu viele unwichtige Daten eingefordert. Oder sich die falschen Informationen geholt. Oder hätte den Hinterhalt entdecken können. Oder zu viel geredet, zu viel versucht, zu wenig gehandelt, zu rasch zu schnell zu weit zu langsam zu – aaaaah, verdammt! Vielleicht hätte sie auch einfach aussteigen und diese verdammten Klingonen persönlich die Ohren lang ziehen sollen. Die Gedanken der Kadettin wollten einfach nicht ruhen. Dabei war es doch jetzt eh egal. Der Test war gelaufen und alle hatten sie versagt. Was die Vermutung aufkommen ließ, dass der Test gar nicht dazu konzipiert worden war, ihn zu bestehen. So unfähig konnten sie doch alle nicht sein! Aber vielleicht war dieser Test wirklich nur ein blödes Psychospielchen, das sich irgendein Trottel ausgedacht hatte, um arme, unvorbereitete Kadetten zu schikanieren. Ja, in ihrer momentanen Gemütslage gefiel der Kadettin dieser Gedanke wirklich ungemein gut.

Während Nyota noch immer diesen hitzigen Gedanken nachging hielt der Turbolift an. Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt die Tür beiseite und Leutnant Spock – ausgerechnet! – betrat den in weißes Neonlicht getauchten Turbolift. Den Leutnant hatte sie nun am wenigsten sehen wollen, denn gewiss hatte er ihr Versagen beobachtet und dachte nun wer weiß wie schlecht über sie. Aus Höflichkeit schenkte sie ihm ein schwaches Lächeln, begleitet von einem leisen „Sir.", und nickte grüßend. Dann schlug sie die Augen wieder nieder und starrte auf einen Punkt am Boden. Sie wollte ihn nicht ansehen.

„Ja, so ist es wohl." quittierte sie seine Aussage, die wohl nicht mehr war als ein Lückenfüller, um das betretene Schweigen nicht zu allumfassend werden zu lassen. Nyota wusste, dass Shiva schon in ihrem gemeinsamen Quartier wartete, um den letzten Test des Semester, ja, den letzten verfluchten Tast ihrer ganzen verdammten Ausbildung gehörig zu feiern – feuchtfröhlich, so, wie sich das gehörte. Alastair wartete gewiss auch schon – auch er hatte bereits am Morgen den Test absolviert –, aber im Moment würde sie seine lieb gemeinten, tröstenden Worte nicht ertragen können. Neulich hatte er zwei Praxismonate auf einer Basisstation absolviert, zu der man einmal um die ganze Halbkugel reisen musste. Sie hatten sich demnach lange nicht gesehen und Nyota war sich nicht ganz sicher, wie es um ihre Gefühle zu ihm stand. Er war ein charmanter Draufgänger, der sich wahrscheinlich einen Dreck um diesen vermaledeiten Test scherte. Fast beneidete Nyota seine Gleichgültigkeit.

Die Türen des Turbolifts schlossen sich und umgaben sie mit einer tiefen Stille. Surrend setzte der Lift zur Fahrt an und stieg stetig empor.

Nyota fiel nichts Sinnvolles ein, dass sie hätte zu ihrem Lehrer sagen können. In den vier Monaten, die nun vergangen waren, war es nie mehr so gewesen, wie in der Zeit vor seiner Forschungsreise. Zumindest kam es der sensiblen Kadettin so vor. Der Vulkanier hatte sich bemüht die Distanz stetig aufrecht zu erhalten. Gut, im Grunde war das nur richtig – schließlich waren sie Lehrer und Schüler. Aber Nyota hatte nur allzu oft gehofft, aus seiner versteinerten Miene würde ein Lächeln werden. Ein kleines, feines Lächeln, mehr wollte sie doch gar nicht. Gut, das war eine Lüge. Sie wollte, dass er sie ansah, wie er sie angesehen hatte, als sie nach seiner Rückkehr das Büro verlassen hatte. Nyota hatte diesen Blick selbst nur flüchtig wahrgenommen, nicht mehr als eine Spiegelung im blanken Chrom des Türrahmens. Vielleicht war es aber auch nur eine Einbildung gewesen und völlig lächerlich und überhaupt – es konnte ihr doch egal sein, wie sie ihn ansah. Er war schließlich ihr Lehrer. Und mehr nicht. Mehr... Mehr nicht.

Seine Berührung ließ etwas in ihrem Inneren unwillkürlich zusammenfahren. Ihre Sinne waren sowieso in höchster Alarmbereitschaft, jede ‚Saite' an ihr straff gespannt, sodass sie bei jedem noch so kleinen Reiz zu klingen begann. Ein Schauer überflutete ihre Haut und ihre Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf. _„Kadett, bislang hat niemand den Test bestanden. Es lag nicht ihn ihrem Ermessen dies zu ändern, glauben sie mir."_ Ja. Schön. SCHÖN! Aber wen kümmerte das denn? Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Nyota, wie Spock sein Antlitz seiner Schülerin zugewandt hatte. Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, schluckte lautlos, befeuchtete sich die Lippen und hob dann ihre kastanienfarbenen Augen zu den seinen.

„Mag sein." brachte sie über die Lippen, „Aber das interessiert mich im Moment wenig." Aus ihrer Stimme klang die langsam abflachende Anspannung, die sogleich von einer neuen abgelöst wurde. Tief und geräuschvoll atmete die Kadettin durch die Nase ein, als sie die Augen niederschlug. Nur, um sie dann wieder zu heben. Ihre Augenwinkel wurden feucht. Sie war nicht traurig, nut enttäuscht und wütend. Sie biss die Zähne fest aufeinander und blickte dem Vulkanier tief in seine braunen Augen. In diesem Moment beneidete sie ihn obwegen seiner Gelassenheit. Ihr emotionales Chaos – der Test, die Abschlussprüfungen, der Stress, der Blick auf einen neuen Lebensabschnitt, Alastair, _er_ – da hätte sie die kühle vulkanische Gelassenheit gut gebrauchen können.

Mit einem Mal senkte sie den Blick – bevor am Ende noch eine Träne fiel! – und ließ sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand des Turbolifts plumpsen. „Das ist doch scheiße.", rutschte es ihr heraus und sie machte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe, sich zu entschuldigen. Angestrengt starrte sie ein Loch in den Boden des Lifts. Spocks Hand war ihr von der Schulter gerutscht. Sie wünschte, sie würde noch immer dort liegen. Oder wieder. Oder sonst wo. Auf ihr. Dafür war aber Alastair zuständig... War er das? Ja, war er. Aber eigentlich hatte Nyota gut Lust auf den Anhalteknopf des Lifts zu hämmern. Leider war das sicher der falsche Weg seine Anspannungen loszuwerden. Und es würde nur noch mehr Probleme bereiten. Und warum, zum Henker, dachte sie eigentlich darüber nach!? Wahrscheinlich war es besser auf einen wehrlosen Boxsack einzuprügeln. Oder sich hemmungslos zu betrinken. Oder eine Runde um das Akademiegelände zu joggen.

Sie schniefte. Nicht, weil sie heulen musste, aber die verdammten Wutstränen brannten dennoch in ihren Augen. Sie vergingen, ehe sie fallen konnten, trübten aber ihre Sicht. Und mit einem Mal hob sie den Blick und sah ihn an – um vielleicht zumindest ein wenig Verständnis in seiner Miene zu erkennen. Oder was auch immer. Egal.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Der Leutnant nahm es ihr ab auf den Anhalteknopf des Lifts zu drücken. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihr schien er das mit einer Routine zu tun, die seines gleichen suchte. Obwohl er die Anspannung zwischen ihnen spürte, fühlte er sich dennoch verpflichtet, ihr etwas Mut zuzusprechen. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten zu einer Musterschülerin entwickelt, die ihres gleichen suchte. Die Akademie würde sie nur mit den besten Noten beschließen und aus unerfindlichen Gründen wollte er nicht, dass dieser vermaledeite Test ihr diese Erkenntnis nahm. Man konnte fast sagen, dass Spock sich dafür verantwortlich fühlte, dass sie sich besser fühlte. Ob das in seinen Fähigkeiten lag, war dahingestellt. Es gab bessere Personen, die diesen Part übernehmen konnten und bei Weitem konnte er nicht sagen, wie viel seine Worte bewirkten oder bewirken würden. Möglicherweise wäre es besser gewesen, sie einfach für sich zu lassen. Sie würde andere Freunde in ihrem Leben haben, die sie dahingehend besser unterstützen konnten. Schließlich hatten seine vorangegangenen Worte auch nicht viel mehr bewirkt, als einen kleinen Gefühlsausbruch ihrerseits.

Den Blick fest auf sie gerichtet. „_Aber das interessiert mich im Moment wenig_." Das merkte man, es war wohl falsch gewesen die Annahme zu haben seine Worte würden etwas bewirken, dennoch hatte Spock das scheinbare Bedürfnis in diesem Moment nicht aufzugeben. Mitgenommen wich sie vor ihm zurück, mit dem Rücken zur Wand. „_Das ist doch scheiße". _Spock erschien erstaunt über ihre Wortwahl, kurzzeitig sah man ihm die Verblüffung an. „Ich selbst habe nie an dem Test teilgenommen." fügte er offen hinzu. Vielleicht würde ihr diese Erkenntnis insofern weiterhelfen, als dass selbst der unnahbare Vulkanier den Test niemals bestanden hatte, geschweige denn, dass er ihn bestanden hätte. Bislang ließ er die Tatsache lieber im Dunklen, dass er für den harten Test gesorgt hatte. Lange und nachdenklich sah der hochgewachsene Mann zu der Menschenfrau, die sich auch von dieser Tatsache nicht ganz aufmuntern ließ.

„Kadett...", setzte der Offizier nach, „Was sie in den letzten Monaten geleistet haben ist weit über dem Niveau ihrer Mitstudenten. Sie haben einen riesigen Entwicklungssprung gemacht." Prüfend sah er sie an, er schien zu ahnen, was sie dachte. Der Test schien ihr sonst so logisches Urteilsvermögen nachhaltig geschädigt zu haben, wenn auch nur in diesem Augenblick. „Das war nicht mein Verdienst." Was auch in aller Bescheidenheit stimmte, er war vielleicht der ausschlaggebende Punkt gewesen, der, der dies alles ermöglicht hatte, aber sie hatte immerhin das immense Pensum angenommen und es umgesetzt. Es war wirklich bemerkenswert gewesen, dass sie seine Erwartungen übertroffen hatte. Er musste sogar zugeben, dass es seine Sicht auf die Menschen verändert hatte, seitdem er sie kannte. Man konnte fast sagen, dass er den Menschen anders gegenüberstand. In den letzten Monaten hatte sein Gefühlsausbruch bei ihrem Wiedersehen ihn weiterhin beschäftigt. Bedauerlicherweise konnte er mit keinem anderem Vulkanier über diese... ja, Gefühle sprechen. Zwar taten das Vulkanier selten, beziehungsweise nie, aber er wollte das erlebte Phänomen verstehen und seine Analyse fiel nicht sehr plausibel aus. Auch, dass er es stetig mied, sie wirklich anzusehen oder zu berühren. „Lassen sie sich von diesem Test nicht beeinflussen, es wird ihre Noten weder nachhaltig schwächen noch verändern." So, langsam war er mit seinem Latein am Ende.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihr einen Schritt. So als wüsste er nun nicht genau, was er tun konnte, um ihr zu helfen. Ihr leises Schniefen ließ ihn etwas ratlos den Kopf schief legen. Mit mathematischen Formeln und den schwierigsten Statistiken konnte er etwas anfangen, doch wusste er nicht, wie man einen Kadetten beruhigen konnte. Womöglich sollte er nun eine menschliche Geste anwenden. Wieder streckte er die Hand aus, aber dieses Mal nicht, um sie an der Schulter zu berühren. Behutsam, so wie man es ihm nicht zu getraut hätte, strichen seine Finger sacht über ihre weiche Wange. Ein merkwürdiges, nicht definierbares Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Magengegend aus. Etwas, was schwer zu deuten oder zu verstehen war. Seine Berührung war kurz, der Ausdruck der Kadettin war genauso undefinierbar für Spock wie sein eigenes Verhalten. Dennoch schien es irgendwie richtig zu sein.

Wieder fand sich Spocks Hand auf ihrer Schulter wieder und in einer fließenden Bewegung zog er sie zu sich. Es war eine rein freundschaftliche Geste, denn Freunde waren sie in der langen Zeit ihres Zusammentreffens schon geworden. Spock konnte es nicht anders definieren. Oft hatte er andere Menschen dabei beobachtet; diese maßen einer Umarmung eine große Bedeutung zu. Und auch diese Umarmung war nicht einfach nur eine flüchtige, sie war mehr als das. Doch der Vulkanier konnte sich gut von der Unschuld dieser Geste überzeugen. Noch konnte er es sich nicht eingestehen, dass es mehr war, als einfach nur eine Freundschaft, dass er in seinem Innern so viel mehr für die exotische Schönheit übrig hatte. Gefügig ließ sie sich in seine Arme ziehen. Noch nie zuvor war er einem Menschen so nah gekommen. Er spürte, wie sich die Kadettin an seiner Brust abzeichnete. Ihren schnellen Atem, der wohl durch diese Aktion entstanden war. Sie roch blumig, ihr Haar kitzelte weich an seinem Kinn, als er seinen Kopf dezent gegen ihre Schläfe legte und sich für einige Sekunden einfach diesem übermannenden Gefühl hingab. Schon zuvor hatte er es in den verschiedensten Situationen in ihrer Gegenwart gespürt. Doch nie zuvor war es so einnehmend gewesen. Womöglich würden sie sich nun ohnehin kaum mehr wieder sehen. Ihre Wege trennten sich, Spock verließ die Akademie und würde sich nun vollkommen seiner Karriere bei der Sternenflotte widmen. Es würden also nur noch ein paar Monate vergehen, in denen sie sich nahe sein würden. So konnte man diese Umarmung auch als ein Abschiedsgeschenk des Vulkaniers bezeichnen. Da er ihr gerade kein dezentes Lächeln schenken konnte.

Lange standen sie einfach nur so da, Spock kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl bislang wohl nur einige Sekunden vergangen sein konnten. Der Lift war angehalten, komischerweise war so eine Situation bislang nicht in Spocks Quartier geschehen, dafür gab es einen simplen Grund: Er würde es niemals wagen, jemanden absichtlich oder auch unabsichtlich in die Enge zu treiben. Hier waren sie nur unter sich, aber öffentlich in der Akademie unterwegs. Sofern es Uhura bedrängen würde, könnte sie sich auch schweigend von ihm lösen und ihrer Wege gehen. Ohnehin würden sie sich kaum mehr über den Weg laufen, außer bei ihrem Abschlussgespräch und bei der darauf folgenden Feierlichkeit wo die Kadetten ihr Fähnrichabzeichen erhielten und somit ihren Platz in der Sternenflotte einnahmen.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Die Kadettin sah kurz auf und registrierte überrascht, dass sie an keiner Etage hielten, sondern dass es der Leutnant war, der den Lift angehalten hatte. Stattdessen blinkte stetig das Lämpchen des Notstopps, irgendwo zwischen zwei Stockwerken des mächtigen Gebäudekomplexes. Sie spürte eine gewisse Unruhe in sich aufkommen, als das Surren des Antriebs verstummte. Die Atmosphäre verdichtete sich und sie wusste nicht recht, ob sie ihr entfliehen, oder in ihr versinken wollte.

Seine Worte verhallten in der künstlichen Stille, die um sie zu wogen schien. Die Kadettin hatte schon keine Angst, dass dieser vermaledeite Test ihre Abschlussnote versaute – das würde sie auch nicht zulassen, denn dafür hatte sie sich viel zu sehr geplagt, sich angestrengt, so viel verzichtet und so viele Sonnentage in dem falschen Dämmerlicht der Lesesäle zugebracht. So schwer konnte ein einzelner Test gar nicht wiegen und wenn er das doch tat, dass würde sich die Kadettin gewiss gegen eine solche Ungerechtigkeit wehren. Außerdem hatte Spock gesagt, es habe noch niemand diesen Test bestanden. Niemand. Eigentlich sollte sie den Test einfach at acta legen und es gut sein lassen. Schließlich hatte sie ihr bestes gegeben und mehr war nicht zu tun. Ihr war kein Vorwurf zu machen. Trotzdem frustrierte sie es. Vielleicht nicht unbedingt um des Ergebnisses Willen – aber der Test hatte auf die Kadettin gewirkt, wie er tun sollte. Wie verhielt man sich in einer auswegslosen Situation, in der man nichts tun konnte, als kämpfen bis zur letzten Sekunde, um letztlich doch unterzugehen. Und das erschöpfte einen menschlichen Geist, nachdem er zuvor aufgepeitscht, wahre Gedankenkunststücke zu vollführen vermochte, während das Adrenalin durch die Adern wallte und der Schweiß die Haut kalt und klamm werden ließ. Und so hätte sie sich an anderer Stelle sicher über sein Lob gefreut und wäre stolz gewesen, dass gerade Leutnant Spock solch Worte an sie richtete. Doch im Moment vergingen sie wie Schall und Rauch.

Nyota hatte schon erwartet – nachdem ihr suchender Blick erfolglos geblieben war –, dass der Leutnant den Lift nun wieder weiterfahren lassen würde. Dann aber geschah etwas, mit dem sie niemals gerechnet hätte. Es kam kein Wort mehr über die Lippen des Vulkaniers. Stattdessen hob er seine blasse, feingliedrige Hand und berührte mit den Fingern sanft ihre Wange. Wie erstarrt verharrte Nyota regungslos und noch, als er seine Finger wieder gesenkt hatte, spürte sie die unsichtbaren Spuren, die seine Berührung hinterlassen hatte. Diese Behutsamkeit seiner Berührung... Vulkanier, _er_, der Leutnant, _Spock_... war zu so etwas fähig? So kurz dauerte sie nur an, aber umso tröstlicher wirkte sie auf die aufgebrachte Seele der Kadettin. Offensichtliche Verwirrung stand in im tiefen Braun ihrer Augen, ebenso Dankbarkeit. Und dabei vergaß sie völlig zu lächeln.

Und nicht genug damit: noch völlig perplex fand sich Nyota nur wenige Sekunden später in der Umarmung des Vulkaniers wieder. Ihre Versteifung löste sich wie von selbst und sofort sank sie gegen seine Brust, schmiegte aus einem plötzlichen, sie übermannenden Bedürfnis heraus das Gesicht in die Beuge seines Halses und schloss fest die Augen. Die Art und Weise, wie er seine Arme um ihren Leib gelegt hatte, kamen ihr weder gekünstelt, noch affektiert, geschweige denn unterkühlt vor. Und die Erdenfrau war dankbar für die Ehrlichkeit seiner Geste, die sie nun weiter erwiderte, indem sie ihre schlanken Arme um seinen Rücken legte, die Hände zwischen seinen Schulterblättern und knapp unter seinem Nacken. Sie atmete ein und versank für einen Moment in seinem Duft, der viel angenehmer und berauschender war, als er es hätte sein dürfen. Aber ihr stand der Sinn danach egoistisch zu sein und sich diesen Augenblick zu gönnen – auch, wenn sie vielleicht tiefer empfand, als er es tat.

Wohin würde der Weg sie führen? Fort von hier, fort von der Akademie, fort von diesem Stern und vor allem fort von ihrem Dozenten. Ihr Inneres wehrte sich gegen diese Formulierung, schließlich war der Leutnant kein alternder Professor, nein, _jetzt_ nicht. Nicht _hier_. Und auch, wenn sie sich nur einbildete unbeschadet einen Fuß über diese verbotene Grenze setzen zu können – es war ihr egal. Auch, wenn dies alles nur eine Illusion war, sie wollte sie genießen. Denn bald schon würde alles vorbei sein und ein Abschied unumgänglich. Vielleicht war es nur deshalb überhaupt möglich, diese objektiv betrachtet prekäre Situation so unschuldig zu sehen.

_Unschuld. _Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit löste Nyota ihr Gesicht aus seiner Halsbeuge – entfloh dem Duft, der ihr aber nachzufolgen schien – und hob den Blick. Die Fremdartigkeit des Vulkanier wollte ihr nicht mehr fremdartig vorkommen. Sie konnte keine Kühle mehr in den Tiefen seiner Augen erkennen. Seinen Herzschlag fühlte sie an seiner Brust. Er schien mit dem ihren zu tanzen. Wie kann ein leidenschaftsloser Herzschlag mit einem anderen tanzen? Das war einfach nicht möglich. Ebenso unmöglich, wie Menschlichkeit bei einem Vulkanier war. Und trotzdem erschienen der Menschenfrau die Augen des Vulkaniers nicht mehr wie geschlossene Türen, die nicht heraus-, noch hereinließen. Und die Linie seiner Lippen hatte an Härte verloren. Sie hatte auf seine Lippen geblickt. Oh. Rasch hob sich ihr Blick von neuem.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Die Unschuld seiner Geste verlor an Bedeutung, als man sich voneinander löste. Der Vulkanier spürte sein Herz hart gegen seine Rippen pochen, der sonst so gleichmäßige Rhythmus schien vollkommen durcheinander gebracht worden zu sein. So, als ob er gerade das Fitnesstraining der Akademie hatte absolvieren müssen. Wobei diese Leistungsaufbringung eine logische Schlussfolgerung bot, wieso sein Körper so reagierte. Es war doch nur eine simple Umarmung gewesen, etwas, das man bei einem möglichen Abschied austauschte, etwas vollkommen Normales und Logisches für einen Menschen. Spock war nur zur Hälfte Mensch und genauso wie sein Herz nicht an der Stelle wie das eines Menschen lag, sollte er sich doch nicht auf solcherlei Dinge einlassen. Bedauerlicherweise war Spocks menschliche Seite gerade damit beschäftigt, Spocks logisches Denken für sich einzunehmen. Für ihn war etwas wie Zuneigung schon immer irrelevant gewesen. Zuneigung entstand durch Fakten, die einem Charakter zugrunde lagen. Gemeinsamkeiten, mögliche Interessen oder Abstammung. Nicht aber durch ein einfaches Gefühl. In jenem Moment schien es keine logische Verbindung zwischen seinem Handeln und seinem Denken zu existieren. Zumal man Spock ansah, dass er gerade alles Mögliche versuchte, um seine Denkweise klar zu definieren. Jedoch war da dieser Blick aus den braunen Augen seiner Schülerin. Die ihn so sehr faszinierte, dass er sich hätte zwingen müssen, um sie nicht weiter anzublicken.

In letzter Zeit hatte er sie oft gemustert, immer dann, wenn er sich in Sicherheit wog, nicht dabei ertappt zu werden. Gelegentlich hatte _sie_ ihn dabei ertappt, dann lenkte der Leutnant jedoch souverän ab, indem er sie mit Fragen bombardierte oder rasch fragte, ob sie bereits mit der Lektion fertig war. Im Hier und Jetzt war es denkbar schlecht nun irgendetwas in dieser Hinsicht von sich zu geben. Somit schwieg er und ertrug die vollkommene Stille. Es kostete ihn einige Mühe ihrem Blick stand zu halten und dabei weiterhin eine einigermaßen neutrale Miene zu behalten. Spock ahnte bereits, dass ihn seine menschlichen Augen verraten würden. Wenn er nur wüsste, was nun in der Kadettin vor sich ging. Was sie dazu bewog sich in Schweigen zu hüllen und ihn einfach nur zu mustern. Für einen Augenblick sah sie verschüchtert zu Boden, um dann wieder den Blick langsam zu heben. Eine merkwürdige Geste wie der Leutnant fand, zumal ihre Wangen an Hitze zugenommen hatten und ihre braune Haut nun einen rötlichen Touch dazu bekommen hatte. Mit Sicherheit war ihr die Stille unangenehm, möglicherweise auch seine Berührungen, die ihm in diesen Moment schon etwas aufdringlich vorkam. Er war wohl zu weit gegangen, obwohl er noch vor Sekunden angenommen hatte, dass ihr die Umarmung gut getan hatte. Schließlich hatte sie ihn weder von sich gestoßen, noch steif dagestanden. Ganz im Gegenteil, wieder spürte er dieses eigenartige Gefühl in sich hochsteigen, als er die eben erlebten Ereignisse wiederholte.

Wie ihre schlanken Arme sich um seinen Rücken geschlungen hatten, der sanfte Druck ihrer Finger in der Nähe seines Nackens... Spock setzte zum Sprechen an, um dann, unschlüssig, doch wieder zu schweigen. Ihr Blick war so anziehend und doch undefinierbar. Mit einem möglichst neutralen Ton war er der Erste, der das Schweigen brach. „Es fällt mir schwer sie zu verstehen, ihre Menschlichkeit... diese Emotionen." fügte er an und sah dabei weder verwirrt, noch eingeschüchtert aus. Es war schlichtweg eine Feststellung, die er soeben gemacht hatte und ihr nun mitteilte. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Spock jemanden so etwas gestand. Geschweige denn, dass er so etwas überhaupt einmal über die Lippen bekommen hatte. Rasch befeuchtete er sich die Lippen. Eigentlich verstand Spock sich selbst nicht. Ihr Verhalten war in den meisten Situationen nachvollziehbar, doch seines widersprach vollkommen jeglicher Grundlage der Logik. Es schien, als benötigte er einen Vergleich, sodass sie es auch wirklich verstehen konnte, was er mit seiner Aussage ausdrücken wollte. „Es ist genau wie mit diesen diversen Büchern." Er war an die Sternenflotten Akademie gegangen, um mehr über sein menschliches Ich heraus zu bekommen und alles was er erfuhr, war Verwirrung und viele weitere offene Fragen. Möglicherweise brauchte er dahingehend einen menschlichen Anstoß, jemanden, der ihn dahingehend förderte. Dennoch erwartete er keine Antwort auf seine Feststellung, auch, wenn Uhura ihm diese bieten könnte.

Seine Hand glitt zu dem Notstopp Knopf, den er vor einigen Sekunden gedrückt hatte. Er hielt es für unangebracht, dass sie noch weiter in der Enge des Fahrstuhles aushalten mussten. Schließlich hatte die Kadettin mit Sicherheit noch andere Dinge vor, als sich hier die Gedanken eines Vulkaniers anhören zu wollen. Die Feierlichkeiten der Studenten waren nach der Absolvierung ihrer Prüfungen meist mehr als ausschweifend. Spock war nach seiner letzten Prüfung gleich auf ein Schiff versetzt worden, ohnehin war er wohl der erste und einzige Kadett gewesen, der die Akademie in zwei Jahren geschafft hatte. Es war eine Ausnahme gewesen, doch Spocks Wesen an sich war sowieso schon eine Ausnahme. Nicht nur, dass er als erster Vulkanier an der Akademie angenommen worden war.

Der Lift hielt bereits kurz nachdem er den Knopf betätigt hatte. Er hatte den Fahrstuhl scheinbar angehalten, kurz bevor sie am Ziel gewesen waren. Die Tür schnellte auf und bot den Weg frei, um auszusteigen. Der Vulkanier hatte kein Stockwerk ausgewählt, weshalb es wohl oder übel der Weg das gewählte Stockwerk der Kadettin gewesen war. Konzentriert überlegte der Vulkanier, wo er überhaupt hatte hingehen wollen. Er ließ es sich aber nicht anmerken und sah nur wieder zu der Kadettin. „Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." Sein Abschied war wieder typisch vulkanisch.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

„_Es fällt mir schwer sie zu verstehen, ihre Menschlichkeit... diese Emotionen."_ Gewiss glaubte Nyota ihrem Gegenüber, dass es ihm schwer fiel zu verstehen, was _fühlen_ bedeutete. Aber ebenso konnte sie einfach nicht glauben, dass er es nicht verstehen konnte, weil er nicht fühlte. Da war zu viel in seinem Blick, zu viel Ausdruck in den Tiefen seiner Augen, als dass dies nur hätte von Leere künden können. Die Erdenfrau hatte immer schon eine große, empathische Sensibilität besessen und es war ganz unmöglich, dass sie sich in dem irrte, was sie sah. Seine Gesten mochten mechanisch sein, kopiert aus seiner Umgebung und nur als Mittel zum Zweck gewählt. Vielleicht. Aber auch, wenn Galaxien sie trennten, den blauen Planeten und die Welt Vulkan, so fand Nyota, dass die Augen die Spiegel der Seelen waren und blieben. Das war keine wissenschaftliche Erkenntnis, sondern ein Gefühl. Und bestimmt zwar, aber sie war sich seiner sicher. Ob der Leutnant Interesse daran hatte den Emotionen, die ihm so fremd waren, auf den Grund zu gehen? Nun, immerhin hatte er sich an Literatur versucht, die es unabdingbar machte, zu empfinden. Aber wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, dann war er daran gescheitert. Und wen hätte er auch um Hilfe bitten sollen? Hatte er überhaupt richtige Freunde, hier, an der Akademie? Und war es überhaupt möglich wahre Freundschaft zu empfinden, wenn sie nicht gerade auf Loyalität und Vernunft gründete? Zumal es der Kadettin höchst fraglich vorkam, ob man ein solches Verhältnis überhaupt ‚Freundschaft' nennen konnte. All das erschien ihr so furchtbar zweckbestimmt. Aber wahrscheinlich konnte ein Vulkanier den Zweck, die Vernunft und vor allem die Logik nicht entbehren. In Nyotas Augen eigentlich ein Grund, den Vulkanier zu bedauern. Und sich auch, weil sie so töricht war an etwas zu glauben – oder glauben zu wollen –, was einfach nicht wahr sein konnte.

Viele Entgegnungen auf seine Feststellung gingen der Kadettin durch den Kopf, aber keine einzige fand sie geeignet sie auszusprechen. Also schwieg sie nur und es dauerte auch nur ein paar Sekunden, bis der Leutnant die Umarmung auflöste und den Knopf betätigte, der das monotone Surren des Turbolifts wieder von neuem einsetzen ließ.

„Danke, Sir... Das wünsche ich ihnen auch." Ihre Worte verhallten hinter seinem Rücken, als der Leutnant umgehend den Turbolift verließ. Nyota braucht zwei, drei Atemzüge, um sich wieder zu fassen und schlüpfte gerade noch aus dem Lift, bevor die Tür sich wieder schloss. Leutnant Spock war bereits hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden.

Noch viel mehr als schon zuvor hatte die Erdenfrau das dringende Bedürfnis nach frischer Luft. Draußen, auf der mächtigen Dachterrasse des Gebäudekomplexes, setzte sie sich an den Rand der Balustrade und übergab ihre Gedanken dem Wind, der sie kalt, klar und frisch umwehte. Aber sie fröstelte nicht. Da war noch ein blasser Rest seiner Wärme auf ihr, und erst, als alle Fragen gestellt waren, die sie sich bisher nicht getraut hatte an sich selbst zu stellen, verebbte dieses warme Gefühl. Und hinterließ eine Frische, die sowohl von Abschied, als auch von Erfüllung kündete.


	4. Kapitel IV: Ein möglicher Abschied

_Kapitel IV: Ein möglicher Abschied _



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

**Eine Woche später.**

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht fassen!"

„Was? Dass jetzt alles vorbei ist? Dass wir unsere Taschen packen und zu den Sternen reisen werden?"

„Quatsch. Dass _das_ hier _Fest_tagsuniformen sein sollen! Hallooo???" Entgeistert hob Shiva das Kleid, das viel zu sehr der normalen Uniform ähnelte, in die Höhe und verzog das Gesicht. „Das ist doch ein Witz!"

„Was hast Du denn erwartet?" antwortete Nyota schmunzelnd und kontrollierte vor dem Spiegel ihre strenge, aber elegante Hochsteckfrisur. Heute strahlte die Erdenfrau besonders und ihre Wangen waren rosig vor Aufregung und Stolz. Trotzdem erfüllte sie eine innere Ruhe, eine Zufriedenheit, die man ihr ansah. Ihre Augen glänzen mit den goldenen Streifen ihrer Festuniform um die Wette. Was gab es noch viel zu sagen außer: es war vollbracht. Alle Mühe hatten sich gelohnt, aller Ehrgeiz ausgezahlt.

„Mein Kopf fühlt sich an, als sei er in Watte gepackt." stellte Shiva quengelnd fest, während sie sich einen Lidstrich zog.

„Du warst ja auch diejenige, die am meisten unter dem Tisch gelegen hat." antwortete ihre Zimmergenossin grinsend, und fügte hinzu: „Und am schnellsten."

Als Antwort bekam sie eine überdimensionale Puderquaste an den Kopf, die sie sofort zurückschleuderte. „Wäre da jetzt dein grünes Puderzeugs dran gewesen, hätte ich dich leider verprügeln müssen!" schleuderte sie verbal hinterher, bekam aber nur ein Kichern zurück.

„Was ist eigentlich aus dem strammen Leutnant geworden?" fragte Shiva und grinste heimtückisch.

Nyota warf ihr einen unmissverständlichen Seitenblick zu. „Nichts. Was soll aus ihm geworden sein?"

Shivas weiteres Geplapper verschwand hinter einem Vorhang von Gedanken und Erinnerungen, der sich um die Erdenfrau zu schließen schien. Der heutige Abend war wahrscheinlich der letzte, an dem sie sich sehen würden. Sie hatte gehört, dass der Vulkanier sich hatte auf ein Schiff versetzten lassen und sie würde dasselbe tun. Dann würde das Universum zwischen ihnen stehen. Aber zwischen was? Zwischen einer Kadettin und ihrem Dozenten? Das waren sie nicht länger. Also, gab es noch etwas anderes, das entzweit werden konnte? Freundschaft? Die er vielleicht gar nicht empfand? Oder ein Hirngespinst, das sich im Nu in Luft auflösen würde, wenn die Sterne ihnen viel mehr zu erzählen hatten? Oder...

„Du hörst mir ja gar nicht zu!" Shivas Stimme klang nicht sonderlich gekränkt, sondern eher belustigt. „Du warst ja so in Gedanken! Hast du etwa–..."

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Aber irgendwie schalte ich immer ab, wenn dein Gequassel mir zu blöde wird."

„Ja, ich hab dich auch gern. Und jetzt hilf mir mit dem hässlichen Kleid."

Als der Applaus abschwoll, fielen sich die Nun-nicht-mehr-Kadetten in die Arme. Die mächtige, imposante Festhalle war erfüllt vom aufgeregten Lärm eines glücklichen Abschlussjahrgangs, der stolz seine Fähnrichabzeichen betrachtete. Es war eine feierliche Zeremonie gewesen. Einige Reden waren gehalten worden, dann hatte jeder Kadett sein Abschlusszeugnis und sein Abzeichen erhalten. Nun folgte ein Empfang und dann konnte die ganze Nacht getanzt werden. Aber wahrscheinlich würde die Nacht gar nicht so lang werden, denn die meisten der Ex-Kadetten hatten bereits die freie Woche genutzt, um auf ihre Art zu feiern – laut, feuchtfröhlich und ausgelassen. Dieser zeremonielle Abschied war gewiss um vieles förmlicher und man benahm sich – auch, wenn der Kopf noch immer etwas schwer wog. Außerdem war es eine gute Gelegenheit, ein paar wichtigen Persönlichkeiten der Sternenflotte die Hand zu schütteln.

Nyota ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen. Sie brauchte eine Weile, dann aber entdeckte sie den Leutnant nahe dem Podium, etwas abseits der anderen Dozenten. Irgendwie schien er etwas fehl am Platz zu sein und sich nicht recht wohl zu fühlen. Bevor sie ihn wieder aus den Augen verlor beeilte sie sich, zu ihm zu gelangen.

„Leutnant?" Fähnrich Uhura lächelte. „Vielleicht dürfte ich sie für einen Moment sprechen? Es dauert auch nicht lang..." Gemeinsam verließen sie den Festsaal und durchquerten eine Tür, die nach draußen auf eine kleine, hochgestellte Terrasse führte, an deren Fuß der Park begann. Der Himmel war wolkenlos und die Sterne strahlten, als begrüßten die die neuen Sternfahrer auf ihre ganz eigene Art. Für einen späten Herbsttag war die Luft angenehm mild.

„Ich..." begann sie und suchte einen Moment nach den richtigen Worten, „Ich wollte Danke sagen... für alles, was sie für mich getan haben. Und bitte sagen sie nicht, dass es am Ende nur mein Verdienst war – sie haben sich so viel Arbeit gemacht, meinetwegen... Also... danke!" Für einen Moment trat ein Schweigen ein. Irgendwie fand Nyota es lächerlich ihm nun einfach die Hand zu reichen. Aber eine Umarmung kam ihr ebenso... unpassend vor. Also schlug sie lediglich kurz die Augen nieder, blickte dann wieder empor, lächelte und lehnte sich an die eiserne Balustrade. „Es ist wirklich nicht selbst verständlich! Naja, vielleicht sehen sie das ja so, aber ich nicht." Sie lachte sachte und leicht und fügte hinzu: „Meine Mutter ist ganz begeistert von ihnen... Wenn sie hier wäre, dann hätten sie sich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr retten können. Hm... Sie ist... Also, ich habe viel von ihr. Sie ist sehr impulsiv." Etwas verlegen senkte sie wieder den Blick und schaute hinab auf das goldene Laub der Bäume. „Sie kann sich auch schwer zurückhalten... Wie ich." Wieder ein Moment der Stille. Dann: „Ich habe etwas für sie!" Nyota öffnete ihre Tasche und zog ein kleines, flaches Päcken hervor, eingepackt in dunkelroten Stoff. Sie reichte es ihrem Dozenten und als jener es auspackte, kam ein kleines, recht zerfleddertes Heftchen zum Vorschein. Darauf stand in schwarzen Lettern geschrieben:

William Shakespeare

Othello

Ein Trauerspiel in 5 Akten

„Ich habe gesehen, dass es nicht in ihrem Regal stand. Es gehört meinem Onkel, also will er es irgendwann zurück. Aber ihnen geht es sicher nicht verloren. Lesen sie es! Es ist ein großartiges Werk... Und sie können mich fragen, wenn sie etwas nicht verstehen."



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Der Leutnant stand mit steifer Miene in der Nähe des Podiums, während die einzelnen ehemaligen Kadetten auf die Bühne kamen, um sich ihr Abzeichen abzuholen. Sie begannen nun einen neuen Lebensabschnitt, womöglich nicht auf der Erde, womöglich nicht einmal in dieser Galaxie. In manchen Blicken sah er etwas Wehmut liegen, in anderen Vorfreude, bei ganz anderen war es eine Mischung aus beidem. Nach vielen überreichten Urkunden und Abzeichen, freudigen Worten und vielen Tränen, kam auch Kadett nun Fähnrich Uhura an die Reihe. Merklich strafften sich die Schultern des Leutnants, als er die Exotin erblickte. Sein Blick fiel musternd auf sie. Sie sah... annehmend hübsch aus, sogar mehr als das. Nur kurz war sein Blick auf sie gerichtet. Doch ihre Blicke trafen sich nicht, zu früh blickte der Kadett in eine andere Richtung... oder besser gesagt, falls Uhura ihn überhaupt eines Blickes würdigte. Seitdem sie nach dem Abschlusstest das kurze Gespräch im Turbolift absolviert hatten, hatten sie sich nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht, dass man sich absichtlich aus dem Weg gegangen war, es hatte sich zeitlich nicht ergeben. Zumal der Leutnant noch immer der Meinung war, dass eine allzu feste Freundschaft zwischen ihnen keinen logischen Grund lieferte. Schließlich würden die beiden sich nun ihren Karrieren widmen.

Alleine für sich stand der Leutnant etwas abseits von den anderen Dozenten. Die Zeremonie war vorbei und der Vulkanier sah keine Zweckmäßigkeit in seiner Anwesenheit. Er hatte den höflichen Teil überstanden, wo man sein Erscheinen voraussetze. Die Stille, die zwischenzeitlich immer von dem Applaus der Anwesenden unterbrochen worden war, hatte nun einer leisen, klassischen Musik weichen müssen. Gedämmtes Geplapper flutete den großen Saal, in dem überall verschieden farbige Uniformen umher säumten. Wie aufgeregte Schulkinder standen sie in kleinen Gruppen. Sie lachten, amüsierten sich und verglichen ihre Urkunden oder Abzeichen. Es war ein Bild, was den Leutnant von innerem Stolz erfüllte. Gut, die Hälfte des Jahrgangs hatte er in verschiedenen Teilbereichen unterrichtet. Hatte ihnen Lesungen gegeben, die einmalig für eine Akademie war. Der Kubayashi Maru-Test war allen wohl eine Lehre gewesen; wie im Vorjahr hatte niemand den Test bestehen können. Zu hoffen war, dass allesamt dennoch eine wichtige Lektion gelernt hatten: Dass dort draußen im Weltall ihn niemand helfen konnte. Sie als Schiffsmannschaft mussten zu einer Einheit verschmelzen, um diesen a_usweglosen Situationen_ trotzen zu können. Die meisten würden sich möglicherweise auf einem Schiff wieder begegnen, andere würden sie wohl niemals wieder zu Gesicht bekommen. Zwar kam es nicht allzu häufig vor, dass ein Sternenflottenschiff zerstört wurde, und die meisten frischen Absolventen kamen nicht gleich auf ein Kriegsschiff. Dennoch war dort diese andauernde Gefahr, die auf fremden Planeten oder von anderen Spezies ausging. Spock konnte nicht sagen, ob ihn dieser Gedanke etwas bedeutete, ob er womöglich in Sorge war, was das Wohlbefinden seiner Kadetten anging.

In seinem Gedankenstrom gebremst holte ihn eine bekannte Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück. Ihr einprägsames Lächeln ließ den Leutnant ein weiteres Mal innehalten. _Vielleicht dürfte ich sie für einen Moment sprechen? _„Gewiss doch, Fähnrich." antwortete er in vulkanischer Manier, musste sich aber eingestehen, dass er sich noch einmal ein paar abschließende Worte gewünscht hatte. Nach dem Test hatte man sie beide kaum mehr als zurechnungsfähig bezeichnen können. Unter den flüchtigen Blicken der anderen Absolventen schritten sie durch den Saal. Fähnrich Uhura bewegte sich in Richtung der großen Flügelfenster die auf die große Terrasse führten. Zielsicher steuerte Uhura auf die Balustrade zu. Spock war sich nicht sicher, was sie vorhatte. Dennoch stellte er sich schweigend neben sie. Die Hände auf die eiserne Balustrade gelehnt, den Oberkörper dem Park zugewandt, den Blick auch in den Sternen. Jedes einzelne Sternenbild konnte Spock deuten und bestimmen, an vielen Orten war er selbst schon einmal gewesen. Sein Vater hatte ihn oft bei diplomatischen Gesprächen mitgenommen. Nicht nur, um ihm die Möglichkeit zu bieten, fremde Kulturen und Planeten kennen zu lernen. Er sollte sich anderen Spezies öffnen. Ob Uhura selbst schon einmal einen anderen Planeten bereist hatte? Die Sternenflotte hatte viele Kolonien, sogar außerhalb dieser Galaxie, unmöglich war es also nicht, doch eine wirkliche Antwort auf die Frage konnte er nicht geben.

Uhura unterbrach das kurze Schweigen und richtete nun den Blick wieder auf den Leutnant. _Ich wollte Danke sagen... für alles, was sie für mich getan haben. _Gerade, als der Leutnant die erwartete Reaktion auf diese Feststellung zeigen wollte, nahm die ehemalige Kadettin ihm die Worte aus dem Mund. _Und bitte sagen sie nicht, dass es am Ende nur mein Verdienst war – sie haben sich so viel Arbeit gemacht, meinetwegen... Also... danke! _Etwas irritiert schloss der Vulkanier wieder seinen Mund und schenkte ihr ein leichtes, anerkennendes Nicken. Noch immer schwieg der Vulkanier, da er nicht wusste, was er auf ihre Aussage großartig antworten sollte. Wenn er den Versuch wagen würde seinen Verdienst abzustreiten, wäre es wohl ohnehin eine Lüge, die kaum etwas mit Bescheidenheit zu tun hatte. Der Fähnrich schien sein Schweigen zu nutzen, um munter weiter zu plappern, eine Reaktion, die den Vulkanier durchaus belustigte. Amüsiert zog er eine Braue in die Höhe, als sie ihre Mutter mit ins Gespräch brachte. Spock konnte sich gut ausmalen, wie er sich ihre Mutter in Hinsicht auf sie vorzustellen hatte. _Also, ich habe viel von ihr. Sie ist sehr impulsiv._ „Das hatte ich bereits vermutet, aber danke, dass sie mich über diese Tatsache aufgeklärt haben." Ein leichter Hauch von Sarkasmus lag in seiner Stimme, der keinesfalls negativ aufzufassen war. Er fand es nur ziemlich erheiternd diese Tatsachen gerade hier und jetzt serviert zu bekommen. Wieder schwenkte sie das Thema, um nun mit dem wohl eigentlichen Grund heraus zu platzen, wieso sie ihn hatte sprechen wollen.

Bemüht, sein Erstaunen eher für sich zu behalten, nahm er das kleine Päckchen zur Hand. Abschätzend sah er erst auf das Päckchen, um dann wieder hinauf zu blicken. „Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." Bescheidenheit lag nun mal in dem Wesen eines Vulkaniers, dennoch packte er das Geschenk aus. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal eines erhalten hatte. Lange sah er auf das kleine zerfledderte Heft. Konnte er so etwas annehmen? Immerhin war es ein Buch von ihrem Onkel, zumal er wusste was für Raritäten sie waren. Dennoch beschloss er, das Geschenk anzunehmen und womöglich auch auf ihr Angebot einzugehen sie zu fragen, falls sich irgendwelche Ungereimtheiten beim Lesen ergaben. „Danke, aber..." Sein Aufmerksamkeit wurde abgelenkt von einigen anderen Pärchen, die scheinbar die Terrasse nun auch für sich entdeckt hatten und da Spock Diskretion schätze und ein ruhiges Gespräch nicht einfach unter den Augen von anderen Absolventen fortführen wollte, legte er seine Hand behutsam auf die Schulter seiner Gesprächspartnerin. „Gehen wir ein Stück?" Uhura willigte mit einem Nicken ein. Spock löste seine sogleich von ihrer Schulter, das kleine Buch nachdenklich in Händen.

„Ich habe kein Geschenk für sie." stellte er fest, während sie unter den Blicken der anderen das Feld verließen. Es war vielmehr eine Feststellung, schließlich konnte Spock gerade jetzt nichts an der Tatsache ausrichten das er nichts für seine ehemalige Kadettin hatte. „Haben sie sich bereits auf einigen Schiffen beworben, oder auf einer Raumstation?" wechselte er das Thema, während sie langsam den Weg entlang gingen. Spock hatte seine Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er wusste, auf welches Schiff Uhura kommen würde. Er selbst hatte immerhin mitbestimmt, wohin sie gehen würde. Doch wie so vieles ließ er diese Tatsache vorerst unter den Tisch fallen. „Übermorgen werde auch ich meinen Raumflottendienst wieder aufnehmen." informierte er sie weiter, um gleich ihrer Frage aus dem Weg zu gehen. „Ich werde auf der Enterprise anheuern, unter Kapitän Pike." Auf die Enterprise kamen nur die Besten, dass war allgemein bekannt. Man musste sich monatelang um einen Platz bewerben und die besten Noten als Grundleistung vorweisen. Wobei man auch mit gewissen Beziehungen dorthin kommen konnte. „Ich werde als zweiter Wissenschaftsoffizier dienen."



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

„Ich habe auch nicht damit gerechnet." erläuterte sie. „Es macht nichts, es ist viel schöner ein Geschenk zu machen, als eines zu bekommen!" Natürlich hatte er kein Geschenk für sie, aber für die Erdenfrau war es ein dringendes Bedürfnis gewesen, ihrem ehemaligen Dozenten etwas... ja, mit auf den Weg zu geben. Vielleicht ein Stück von sich selbst bei ihm lassen, etwas, das ihn stets erinnerte. Irgendwann im Verlauf der langen und geschäftigen Monate hatte Nyota an seinem steinernen Wesen, seiner alles beherrschenden Logik und seiner Emotionslosigkeit zu zweifeln begonnen. Vielleicht war es nur eine Eingebung gewesen, eine irregeleitete weibliche Intuition, aber nun, da ihr Abschied vor der Tür stand, kam sie nicht umhin dem Leutnant diese kleine ‚emotionale Essenz' mit zugeben. Und Shakespeare schien ihr dazu irgendwie geeignet. Seine Geschichten waren nie sehr komplex, aber er verstand es die Plots so ineinander zu verweben und das gesprochene Wort so sensibel und präzise zu formulieren, dass... ja, das man einfach berührt werden musste. Zumindest ihrer Auffassung nach. Ebenso gut konnte es sein, dass der Vulkanier den geliebten Klassiker für irrelevant und einfältig halten würde. Aber das kümmerte sie wenig, wenn es sie auch in einer gewissen Art und Weise traurig zu stimmen vermochte.

Vor ihnen breitete sich der vom Herbst umfangene Park aus. Der botanische Garten gehörte sein je her zu der Akademie der Sternenflotte und war berühmt für seine exotischen Gewächse aus alles Teilen der Erde und sogar von jenseits der Sterne. Im Sommer war seine Schönheit atemberaubend und den Biologen unter den Kadetten schwoll vor Stolz die Brust an. Jetzt, wo der prächtige Sommer sein buntes, duftendes Gewand abstreifte und der Herbst Einzug gefunden hatte, kündete sogar der Garten von einer gewissen Aufbruchsstimmung. Er schien zu sagen, dass die Zeit nun gekommen war aufzubrechen und dass seine neuen Blüten ein Geschenk an die neuen Kadetten sein würden. Ein paar der Blumen und Bäume trugen allerdings noch ihre bunten Blüten – zumeist waren sie auf der Erde angesiedelt worden. Einige blühten sogar das ganze Jahr, wieder andere zeigen nur alle paar Jahre ihre Knospen geöffnet. Nyota würde den Garten gewiss vermissen: die Blumen, ihre florierenden, atmenden, wilden Leben. Ein Raumschiff bot keine solche Natürlichkeit, solche Lebendigkeit. Aber andererseits war sich die Ex-Kadettin sicher, dass sie keine Zeit haben würde allzu viel dem Leben auf der Erde nachzutrauern. Nicht im Angesicht des Abenteuers, das sie nunmehr erwartete. Der Arbeit, die ihr neue Herausforderungen bot. Was für ein herrlicher Tag!

Und doch... empfand sie eine eigenartige Bekümmerung bei dem Gedanken an den Abschied von ihrem ehemaligen Dozenten, der ebenso unaufhaltsam war, wie der Neubeginn.

„Ja, meine Bewerbungen sind schon lange abgeschickt." antwortete sie ihm auf seine Frage und fuhr fort: „Ich will auf ein Schiff. Ich kann es mir nur schwer vorstellen, auf einer Raumstation zu arbeiten – ich muss reisen. Es ist wie ein innerer Drang, der mich antreibt. Fort von hier." Ihr Blick stieg mit einem Lächeln gen Himmel, das weit entfernt schien und in ihren Augen spiegelten sich die hellen Sterne. „Ich bin die erste aus meiner Familie, die sich mit einem Leben auf der Erde nicht zufrieden geben will. Aber irgendwer muss es mir in die Wiege gelegt haben." Für einen Moment dachte sie daran zurück, wie sie schon als kleines Mädchen, nicht mehr als ein laufender Meter, zu den Sternen wollte. Vom Himmel holen wollte sie die kleinen leuchtenden Lichtpunkte an dem schwarzen Ding da oben. Hatte sogar mal ein kleines Schmuckkästen gebastelt, um die kleinen funkelnden Schätze darin zu verstecken. Und als ihre Mutter ihr erklärt hatte, dass man die Sterne nicht einfach so vom Himmelpflücken konnte, da hatte sie mindestens eine Woche lang geschmollt. Vielleicht war daraus später der Ehrgeiz entstanden wirklich nach dort droben zu wollen. Und jetzt hatte sie die Sternenflottenakademie absolviert und... ja... war auf dem Weg.

Dass der Leutnant auf der Enterprise anheuern würde, wunderte Nyota nicht. Auf die Enterprise kamen nur die besten, da war allgemein bekannt. Obwohl Spock wahrscheinlich so fern ab von jedem Konkurrenzdenken war, wie nur möglich. Wie sie den Vulkanier kannte, wollte er einfach nur auf das Schiff, was die exzellentesten Vorraussetzung für seine Studien bot. Bei Gott, wie wünschte sie sich, dass auch sie auf dieses großartiges Schiff versetzt wurde. In den Reihen der Absolventen war der Konkurrenzdruck hart. Aber sie hatte ihre Ausbildung nicht umsonst mit Glanznoten und einer Auszeichnung abgeschlossen – sie verdiente es einfach, auf dieses verdammte Schiff zu kommen. Und das würde sie auch!

„Werden sie die Akademie vermissen? Ihre Arbeit mit den Kadetten?" fragte sie und fügte dann ruhig hinzu: „Sie hatten doch sicher einen gewissen Zweck im Hinterkopf, warum sie sich am Lehrstuhl der Akademie beworben haben... Haben sie das gefunden, was sie gesucht haben?" Er sollte sagen, wenn sie mit ihrer Annahme völlig falsch lag, er wolle sich nur einen interessanten Punkt im Lebenslauf dazuverdienen. Das konnte sich Nyota beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen.

Währenddessen hatten sie den Weg, der sich an die weitläufige Wiese schmiegte, hinter sich gelassen. Der Park wurde hier dichter bepflanzt, die Wege wurden ein wenig enger, die Bäume ragten höher empor. Unter ihren Stiefeln knirschte der Kies und durch die Allee von goldbelaubten Bäumen schlendernd warf das Mondlicht perlfarbene Schatten auf den Boden. Das künstliche Licht nahm langsam ab. Die Laternen brannten zwar, leuchteten aber nicht so gleißend hell. Hier schienen sie allein zu sein, niemand sonst empfand wohl den Drang nach Ruhe, denn den Absolventen stand der Sinn nach Ausgelassenheit.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Aufmerksam hörte der Leutnant seiner ehemaligen Schülerin zu. In jenem Moment konnte er ihre Motivation gut nachvollziehen. Auch ihm war es einmal so gegangen. Zwar hatte er Dank seines Vaters oft die Möglichkeit andere Sterne zu bereisen, aber die Bestrebung sich von seiner Heimat zu lösen um andere Welten zu entdecken war eine nachvollziehbare Tatsache. Leicht nickend unterbrach er sie kurz: „Dahingehend haben wir wohl eine Gemeinsamkeit." Es war eine Tatsache die nicht zu leugnen war, in so vielen Hinsichten waren sie unterschiedlich. Auch Spock hatte es einstmals hinaus getrieben in die Ferne, wieso hatte er sich sonst gegen den Willen seines Vaters auf der Sternenflotten Akademie eingeschrieben? Er war ein Kind, das wohl immer zwischen zwei Spezies stehen würde. Auf der einen Seite war er auf Vulkan aufgewachsen und sein Wohlwollen ein Vulkanier zu sein, stand in einem vollkommenen Gegensatz zu seinen menschlichen Wurzeln. „Vor einigen Jahren zog es mich auch hinaus. Als ich meinen Abschluss auf Vulkan machte, entschied ich mich dazu der Sternenflotte beizutreten." Als er sich damals einschrieb, war seine Ankunft mit Skepsis aufgenommen worden. Kein Vulkanier würde sich zu so einer Handlungsweise herablassen. Vulkanier waren in einer gewisser weise von Arroganz geprägt – wie viele Menschen annahmen – eher war es so, dass Vulkanier ein äußerst stolzes Volk waren und lieber unter sich blieben. Weshalb es schon einige Verwunderung auslöste, dass sich ein Vulkanier bewarb.

Dennoch wurde er angenommen und schon alsbald war die Tatsache ignoriert worden, dass Spock nur ein halber Vulkanier war. Seine Leistungen stellten alles in den Schatten. Es geschah nicht oft das er das Bedürfnis hatte sich mitzuteilen, doch bei dem frisch gebackenen Fähnrich verblasste sogar diese Tatsache und er redete weiter. „Nachdem ich frühzeitig meinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, wurde ich gleich auf einem Forschungsschiff versetzt." Ihre Frage ließ ihn kurz nachdenklich innehalten. Ob er etwas vermissen würde? Die Akademie war ein Ort an der er einige Jahre seines Lebens verbracht hatte. Nicht so viele wie auf Vulkan, zumal er auf diesem Planeten auch aufgewachsen war. Die Erde dahingehend mit ihrer fast paradiesischen Anmut, Vulkan war im Vergleich ein staubiger toter Ort. Sein Herz hing wohl eher an Vulkan, von daher was sollte er großartig vermissen? „Ich habe mich nie um den Posten eines Dozenten beworben, man hat ihn mir angeboten." Seine Richtigstellung war vollkommen neutral, kein Stolz lag in seiner Stimme, es war eben nur eine Klarstellung. „Erst sollte ich nur als Gastdozent dienlich sein, ich optimierte die Lehrpläne der einzelnen Fächer, hinsichtlich des vulkanischen Standards angepasst. Man setzte mich dann später auch als Gastdozent für verschiedene Lehrbereiche ein. Hauptsächlich um den Kadetten auf den Kontakt mit Fremden Spezies vorzubereiten."

Wieder hielt er inne um wieder auf ihre Frage zurückzukommen und nicht einen allzu großen Bogen um diese zu machen. „Nebenher war ich auch einige Monate unterwegs. Dies war mein erster und letzter Jahrgang den ich soweit gebracht habe." Möglicherweise würde er als Gastdozent zurückkehren, aber er würde sich wohl nie wieder allzu lange in der Sternenflotten Akademie aufhalten. Es war einfach nichts für ihn, er war begierig auf Erfahrungen. Kontakte mit Fremden Welten und Spezies. „Mein primäres Ziel war es etwas über mich heraus zu finden." So offen hatte er wohl noch nie mit jemandem über seine Gedanken gesprochen, ausgenommen wohl seine Mutter, die er in den meisten Fällen kaum etwas vor machen konnte.

Ob Uhura darüber Bescheid wusste. Natürlich stand diese Tatsache in seinen Akten, aber jene waren nicht für alle einzusehen, besonders nicht für die Kadetten. Für außen stehende mochte es so aussehen das er ein perfekter Vulkanier war. Spock bemühte sich auch redlich darum diesem Ideal zu entsprechen. Jedoch hatten die meisten Menschen noch nie zuvor Kontakt mit Vulkaniern gehabt, auch Fähnrich Uhura hatte er in diese Kategorie eingeordnet Merklich verlangsamte er seine Schritte, seine Begleitung passte das Tempo an, bis sie vollkommen zur Ruhe gekommen waren und Spock seine Front zu ihr wandte.

„Ich bin zur Hälfte menschlich, meine Mutter sie kommt von der Erde, mein Vater ist der vulkanische Botschafter auf der Erde." Nun wusste sie es mit Gewissheit und so konnte sie womöglich auch seine Motive verstehen was ihn dazu bewogen hatte an die Akademie zu gehen, es war ein ziemlich egoistisches Ziel, vielleicht hätte er sagen sollen das er den zukünftigen Sternenflotten Offizieren die vulkanische Kultur näher bringen wollte doch dies wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Die Logik war sein Grundsatz, dennoch musste er sich auch mit seiner menschlichen Seite arrangieren. Womöglich würde sie nun seine Handlungsweisen verstehen, obwohl er bezweifelte das ihn irgendjemand jemals wirklich begreifen konnte, wenn selbst er das nicht schaffte „Vermissen werde ich nur die Lektionen die ich ihnen erteilt habe und in denen sie jedes mal auch mich gelehrt haben, was es heißt menschlich zu sein." Wieder übermannte den Vulkanier das Gefühl, welches bereits einmal vorherrschend im Turbolift besitzt von ihm ergriffen hatte. Zu gerne hätte er ein weiteres Mal die Hand gehoben und die weiche Haut ihrer Wange an seinen Fingern gespürt.

Spock hatte nicht mitbekommen wie weit sie sich eigentlich schon von der Akademie entfernt hatten. Sie waren hatten den Weg durch den kleinen Park genommen. Die Lampen waren nicht mehr so hell und der klare Himmel lag über ihnen. War es heute kalt? Spock spürte jedenfalls nichts davon, eine angenehme Wärme durchflutete ihn und gerade konnte er sich nichts anderes vorstellen. Er war dankbar für die Fügung, dass sie sich nun hier in aller Abgeschiedenheit und Stille verabschieden konnten. Morgen würde es wohl nicht mehr dazu kommen das sie einander begegneten. Schon heute Nacht würde der Leutnant den Rest seiner Utensilien packen, damit sie noch am Abend auf die Enterprise gebeamt werden konnte. Er selbst würde beim morgendlichen Appell und der Bekanntgabe wer auf welches Schiff kommen würde auch anwesend sein. Dennoch bezweifelte er stark das man dort Zeit für sentimentale Worte finden würde. Falls man sich überhaupt über den Weg laufen würde.

Es hatte schon etwas Tragisches an sich, zu gerne hätte der Leutnant noch mehr über den Fähnrich herausgefunden. Es kam ihm so vor als wäre sie noch immer ein Buch mit Sieben Siegeln, etwas was seine Neugierde weckte und ihn magisch anzog. Er liebte das Unbekannte und sie war nun mal in gewisser weise so etwas für ihn. Noch immer wusste er nicht auf welcher Grundlage diese Motivation beruhte. Doch es fühlte sich gewiss nicht falsch an, eher im Gegenteil, es war fast so als müsse er um jeden Preis herausfinden was ihn antrieb.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Nyota Uhura war noch nie über die Grenzen des Pluto hinausgekommen – außer in ihren endlosen Fantasien über ebenso endlose Weiten, die nur darauf warteten, von einem leidenschaftlichen Herz entdeckt und erobert zu werden. Schon auf der Erde florierte das Leben in so vielen Facetten und man sah so viele fremdartige Gesichter, hörte Stimmen mit eigenartigen Sprachen sprechen und lauschte gebannt den Erzählungen der Sternfahrer. Die Enzyklopädien spuckten zahllose Artikel über Orte und Welten aus, die der Erde so unendlich fern erschienen, dass es der Imagination schwer fiel, sie vor dem inneren Auge auferstehen zu lassen. Fernweh nach etwas Unbekanntem, weit da draußen. Wie schwer konnte sich Nyota vorstellen, dass es etwas anderes war als Leidenschaft, das jemanden in diese Richtung trieb! Wie hell, oder wie dunkel diese Leidenschaft auch war. Und war Wissensdurst nicht auch eine Art von Leidenschaft? Eine Leidenschaft, die Existenz zu begreifen? Sich selbst... zu begreifen?

Wie es wohl war, die Akademie auf Vulkan zu besuchen? Um die Wahrheit zuzugeben, Nyota stellte sich es im ersten Moment als die Ausgeburt von Langeweile vor. Ein Tempel des Wissens, ja, natürlich. Aber Tempel hin oder her – vielleicht war dieser Begriff sogar gar nicht so falsch gewählt –, was tat man denn sonst noch, als den lieben langen Tag zu lernen? Gut, man meditierte. Fein. Essen (nur ausgewogen), schlafen (irgendwie wenig) und ja... diskutieren? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, was sie von Leutnant Spock hielt... ein Haufen überdisziplinierter Kadetten, die allesamt einen langen Stock im Hintern stecken hatten. Wahrscheinlich würden viele dieser spontanen Assoziation erliegen – und auch Nyota konnte sich ihrer bis zu einem gewissen Grad nicht erwehren –, aber sie war durchaus bereit sich vom Gegenteil überzeugen zu lassen. Klischees waren nicht nur etwas dummes, sondern konnten auch etwas gefährliches sein. Eventuell würde sie ja irgendwann einmal nach Vulkan reisen? Sich davon überzeugen lassen, dass dieser Planet eine Art subtile Majestätik inne trug, ebenso, wie nicht _alle_ seine Bewohner zum lachen in den Keller gingen? Irgendetwas musste Spock ja dazu gebracht haben, ein guter Mensch – Verzeihung... – ein guter _Kerl_ zu sein. Und das war sicher nicht seine über alles geliebte Logik.

Sich selbst begreifen... _„Ich bin zur Hälfte menschlich-"_ Nyota hätte gelogen, wenn sie abgestritten hätte, dass diese Information sie nicht wie ein imaginärer Holzhammer getroffen hätte. Mein Gott... Zur Hälfte menschlich! _Zur Hälfte menschlich?_ Es war der Erdenfrau, als öffnete sich eine Tür und all die Gedanken und Eindrücke, die zuvor so ungereimt aufgetreten waren, erlangen einen Schlüssel zur Erkenntnis. Sie hatte von diesem Umstand nicht das Geringste gewusst. Aber jetzt, wo er es so überraschend und offen aussprach, kam es ihr in keiner Weise abwegig oder verwundernswert vor. Dass sein Vater _der_ Botschafter der Erde war, registrierte sie zwar, aber irgendwie überrannte es sie einfach und war im nächsten Moment auch um die nächste Gehirnwindung verschwunden.

Seine menschliche Hälfte ließ den Vulkanier mit einem Mal ein wenig nahbarer erscheinen. Nicht, dass Nyota einen solchen... man lasse es mich ‚Ansatzpunkt' nennen, brauchte, um in Beziehung zu dem schweigsamen Leutnant zu treten, aber sie glaubte ihn nun ein wenig besser verstehen zu können. Allerdings hatte sie keine Sekunde Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Sich zu fragen, wie es wohl war, als halb menschliches Kind auf Vulkan groß zu werden. Wie es in ihm kämpfen mochte, diese beiden Teile, die so konträr zueinander waren. Wie er es geschafft hatte der zu werden, der er war. Wie seine Mutter war. Wie sein Vater. Wie-... Um über solche Fragen nachzugrübeln blieb keine Zeit, denn:

„_Vermissen werde ich nur die Lektionen, die ich ihnen erteilt habe und in denen sie jedes mal auch mich gelehrt haben, was es heißt, menschlich zu sein."_ Nyotas Inneres wurde mit einem Mal ganz... weich, berührt von diesen Worten. Wahrscheinlich wusste Spock gar nicht, dass er gerade etwas gesagt hatte, das auch Shakespeare hätte schreiben können. Es hatte etwas tragisches, etwas romantisches an sich. Und das Herz der Erdenfrau war ebenso sanft und berührt, wie es ihr Blick verhieß, mit dem sie den Vulkanier ansah. Seine Worte verhallten in der Stille des Gartens, wie ein shakespearescher Monolog. Worte, die ebenso im Hier und Jetzt widerhallten, wie sie Abschied verkündeten... irgendwo, tief zwischen den Zeilen verborgen.

Der kalte Luftzug ließ Nyota nicht fröstelnd. Eine innere Wärme füllte sie aus, als sie ihrem Gegenüber ein sachtes und leises Lächeln schenkte. Antworten lagen ihr auf der Zunge... _Jetzt weiß ich, warum sie so sonderlich, so wunderbar einzigartig sind. So liebenswürdig und irgendwie ein wenig verschroben. Vielleicht sind sie menschlicher, als sie dachten. Wie stark pocht ein menschliches Herz in ihrer Brust?_ Aber sie schwieg. Schwieg, am Ende aller Logik.

Eine Eingebung übermannte ihren Verstand. So schnell, so unaufhaltsam. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tat. Überwand die letzten Zentimeter zwischen ihnen, im Genick vielleicht die ewige Weite nach dem endgültigen Abschied, und berührte mit ihren Lippen die seinen, zart, wie der Flügelschlag eines Schmetterlings.

Die Augen geschlossen. Die Fingerspitzen nur ganz leicht unter sein Kinn gelegt, als brauchte sie diese winzige Verbindung, um nicht zu entgleiten. Der Garten verschwand, hinweggescheut von einer Empfindung, die allen Platz in ihrem Inneren beanspruchte.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Lange blickten sie einander an. Noch nie zuvor hatte Spock so dringend wissen wollen, was in einem anderen Wesen vorging. Was in ihr vorging. Es war, als würde der Moment stehen bleiben und die Welt um sie vollkommen nichtig werden. Einen Augenaufschlag später war sie ihm so nahe wie noch nie jemand anderes zuvor. Ob nun psychisch oder physisch gesehen, es war beides einerlei. In Erwartung, was nun geschehen würde, schloss er euphorisiert die Augen. Schon im nächsten Moment spürte er eine zarte Berührung. Behutsam nahm er sie auf ließ sich von der Welle tragen, die sie auslöste. Dass ein Kuss eine solche Emotion herauf beschwören konnte... Die Berührung war flüchtig, so kurz das man sie kaum für real halten konnte. Eine zärtliche Geste, die nichts mehr mit einer einfachen banalen Freundschaft zu tun hatte. Spock nahm es hin, gewillt nochmals von ihren Lippen zu kosten. Aus der ersten Starre erlöst reckte ihr der hochgewachsene Vulkanier die Lippen entgegen. Sie schmeckte nach soviel mehr, ein unbändiges Verlangen lenkte seine Handlungen. Welches zur Folge hatte, dass seine verloren geglaubte, menschliche Seite von ihm Besitzt ergriff.

Mit einer leichten Bewegung verringerte er den Abstand zu ihr, legte achtsam die Hände auf ihre Taille, ein Reflex, der scheinbar in dem Wesen eines Lebewesens verankern seien musste. Nicht anders konnte es sich der Vulkanier erklären, dass er zu so etwas fähig war. Weiter senkte er sein Haupt, um ihr mehr Spielraum geben zu können und sie von seiner Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen. Sein Kopf war leer, die Gedanken, die noch vor Sekunden in seinem Kopf waren, hatte sie weggefegt. Noch kurz zuvor hatte er es für vollkommen falsch empfunden. Was sie taten, was sie tat und das er sich darauf eingelassen hatte. Das er sie überhaupt so nah an sich ran gelassen hatte. Im Hinblick auf ihre Karrieren und ihre Zukunft war das vollkommen unlogisch. Doch Logik hatte sie nicht an diesen Punkt gebracht, an dem sie standen. Wieder spürte er ihren hart pochenden Herzschlag an seiner Brust, der dem seinen in nichts nach stand. Spock fühlte sich, als würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen, trotzdem unfähig ihre Verbindung zu lösen. Die Anfangs so flüchtige Berührung ihrer Lippen weitete sich aus, wurde vertrauter. Spock ließ sich von der Erdenfrau leiten. Ihre anfängliche Schüchternheit schien sich nach seinem wollenden Verhalten gewandelt zu haben. Die Lippen leicht geöffnet forderte sie ihn, dezent, aber mit einem Nachdruck, dem der Vulkanier nicht wieder stehen konnte.

Auch er ließ seine Lippen in die Bewegung mit einfließen, fühlte, wie sich ihre Hand an seinen Hals legte, um sich dann zärtlich an seine Wange zu legen. Er war angenehm überrascht von dem, was er hier gerade erlebte. Für unschuldig hatte er den Fähnrich noch nie gehalten, nicht im Entferntesten, doch hätte man ihm vor Wochen darüber aufgeklärt, was heute geschehen würde, so hätte er wohl nur überrascht eine Braue in die Höhe gezogen. Umso mehr erstaunte es ihn, dass er sich so vollkommen unbekümmert darauf einließ. Noch immer waren seine Bewegungen und Aktionen eher zögerlich, was wohl weitestgehend mit seiner Unsicherheit zu tun hatte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er solch einen intimen Moment mit jemand anderem erlebt. Geschweige denn darüber nachgedacht, was kommen würde, wenn es soweit wäre. In keinem anderen Bereich seines Lebens war Spock so unerfahren.

Doch er war schnell lernfähig und hatte eine rasche Auffassungsgabe. Sodass man den Kuss keineswegs als einseitig bezeichnen konnte. Nach und nach ließ sich der Vulkanier fallen, genoss das Spiel ihrer Zungen und forderte es selbst. Fester schlossen sich seine Arme um ihren Leib, nicht dass er in Sorge war, dass sie frieren könnte. Die Hitze, die in ihm aufgestiegen war könnte wohl, seiner Meinung nach, die halbe Parkanlage beheizen. Er wollte sie spüren, ihren Körper, ihren Duft genießen und versinken in ihrer Nähe. Nur leider schien jemand diese traute Zweisamkeit nicht zu wollen. Nach gefühlten Minuten drang eine Stimme vom Körper des Leutnants. „Leutnant Spock? Leutnant, bitte kommen." Nicht sofort löste sich der Vulkanier aus dem Kuss und griff währenddessen in seine Tasche, wo sein Kommunikator steckte. Mit einem Handschlag klappte er diesen auf. „Spock hier?" antwortete er mit fester Stimme, noch immer den Arm um Uhura geschlungen. „Ihr Gepäck ist noch nicht angekommen, ich wollte sie nur darüber informieren, dass ihnen noch eine Stunde bleibt." „In Ordnung, ich werde es einrichten. Spock Ende." Lange blickte er zu seiner ehemaligen Schülerin hinab. Leckte sich über die Lippen, so als ob noch immer ihr Kuss darauf brannte. Das war also der Abschied. Und nun hatte auch Spock ihr sein Abschiedsgeschenk gegeben.

Schweigend betrachtete er sie, strich mit der Hand über ihre Wange und sie wusste was nun folgend würde. Spock musste es nicht noch mal erwähnen. So küsste er sie sacht auf die Stirn, um sich dann vollends von ihr zu lösen. Beide traten den Rückweg an, während Spock noch grübelte, wie es sein konnte, dass er nur noch eine Stunde zum packen hatte. Sie hatten sich doch nur einige Minuten diesem einmaligen Moment hingegeben. Wie konnte es also sein, dass es bereits so spät war? Der Offizier musste sich irren. Doch Spock würde in seinem Quartier zugeben müssen, dass er sich geirrt hatte. Nicht wie vermutet einige Minuten, sondern, viele lange Minuten hatten sie dort in der stille des Parks zugebracht, wo sie das nachgeholt hatten, was Spock sich eigentlich die ganze Zeit ersehnt hatte. Hätte er früher einmal eine Erfahrung wie diese gehabt, hätte er sein Verhalten wohl besser deuten können.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Einen quälend langen Moment lähmte Nyota die Angst, der Vulkanier würde sie dezent von sich schieben und sie mit einem Blick bedenken, der sie endgültig zum törichten Kind degradieren würde. Er würde ihr irgendwelche Paragraphen der Akademieordnung zitieren und sie mental auf die gefühlte Größe eines Fingerhutes schrumpfen. Aber dem war nicht so...

Es dauerte keinen ganzen Atemzug, da wurden seine Lippen weich unter dem sachten Kuss der ihren. Nicht eine Sekunde schickte er sich an, sich ihr zu entziehen. Das Herz der Menschenfrau vollführte einen Sprung, als er sich dem Kuss hinzugeben schien, die Berührungen ihrer Lippen und ihrer Finger nicht scheute. Die Zärtlichkeit überwund den Abgrund zwischen ihnen, sprengte alle Ketten der Konventionen, die sie in ihre Rolle als Dozent und Kadett gezwängt hatten. Ihre Sinne katapultierten sie in eine fremde, süße Sphäre, die nur aus seinen Lippen, seinen Händen, seinem Duft und seiner Aura zu bestehen schien. Alle Farben und Formen um sie herum verblassen. Dafür strahlten sie beide umso gleißender. Sein Mund neigte sich dem ihren entgegen, verlangte nach mehr und löste einen Tanz winziger Flammen aus, sie ihre Haut entlang glitten, sie für einen Moment wie schwindelnd machten und ihr eine sachte Röte auf die dunklen Wanken trieben.

Spock war er, den die letzten Zentimeter an Abstand zwischen ihnen endgültig zunichte machte. Wie ein warmer Sommerregen kam der Gedanke über Nyota, dass es Verlangen war, was ihn trieb und alle Logik im Jetzt und Hier ihre Bedeutung eingebüßt hatte. Für ihn – und für sie sowieso. Wie sie so gegen seinen standhaften Leib gelehnt dastand, den Kopf leicht in den Nacken gelegt, die Handflächen an seine kühlen Wange gelegt, sacht darüber streichend – da fühlte sich all dies so natürlich, so richtig an. Nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde öffnete sie die Augen, als müsse sie sich davon überzeugen, dass auch wirklich _er_ es war, der sie da umfangen hielt – und nicht vielleicht doch Alastair, dessen Antlitz so dermaßen in die Ferne gerückt war, dass man ihn kaum noch wahrnehmen konnte. Kein, man konnte ihn _gar nicht_ mehr wahrnehmen. Da war nur noch der Vulkanier, dieser ernste, von Logik geleitete Mann, der so jung und doch wieder so alt wirkte. Den die jungen Kadetten anstarrten und über den getuschelt wurde. Der eine Rarität war, ein Exot sondergleichen. Den alle bewunderten und für seinen kühlen Verstand schätzen. Tze... Gerade fühlte sich rein gar nicht kühl an... nichts kalt, nicht berechnend... nicht _logisch_ – und das war gut so. Verlangen lag in seinen Berührungen und entfachten in Nyota eine züngelnde Leidenschaft.

Ihr Kuss wurde fordernder, begehrender... Sogar spielerischer... Und er ließ sich tatsächlich darauf ein. Nyota führte diesen kleinen Tanz gern an. Zeigte ihm, was für ein schönes Gefühl es war, wenn man dem anderen über die Lippen strich. Wenn sich ihre Zungenspitzen berührten. Wenn man die Umarmung des anderen alle Kälte dieser Welt verscheuchte. Wenn die Berührungen von Fingerspitzen Spuren hinterließen. Und wie laut ein Herz zu pochen vermochte, wenn es sich in dem Rhythmus eines anderen einstimmte.

„_Leutnant Spock? Leutnant, bitte kommen."_ Wie durch einen Nebel, der allen Schall verschluckte, drangen diese fremdartigen Laute an ihr Ohr. Nur waren sie leider in der nächste Sekunde weniger fremdartig, als Nyota es sich gewünscht hätte. Die Stimme des Kommunikators schien die Intimität zerreißen zu wollen und zerrte an ihrer unbeschwerten Leichtigkeit. Noch waren ihre Sinne viel zu sehr von ihrem Gegenüber eingenommen. Zwar lösten sich ihre Lippen voneinander, aber der Geschmack blieb.

Und so verharrte sie noch die letzten Sekunden in seiner Umarmung, das Gesicht in die Beuge seines Halses geschmiegt, die Augen geschlossen. Sie wollte sich seinen Duft einprägen, den Geschmack seiner Lippen, das Gefühl seiner Hände auf ihrer Taille und seines Armes um ihren Leib.

Denn all das war Abschied. Es kam ihr wie ein Geschenk vor, von dem man nicht sagen konnte, ob es einen eher euphorisch stimmen oder doch quälen sollte.

Der Fähnrich achtete nicht darauf, was der Leutnant mit wem-auch-immer besprach. _„Spock Ende." _Ja, er hatte Recht. Ende. Das war es wirklich. Sie las es in seinem Blick. Und er vermochte es in dem ihren zu lesen. Ein letzter Kuss, der Nyota fast die heißen Tränen in die Augen getrieben hätte. Aber sie war ein starkes Mädchen, sagte sie sich. Und würde nicht weinen. Sie fühlte sich schon genug wie ein Teenager und da wollte sie dem Vulkanier und sich nicht auch noch das antun. Also lächelte sie nur, eine Mischung aus Seeligkeit, Traurigkeit und Schicksalsergebenheit.

Auf dem Rückweg sprachen sie nur wenige Worte miteinander. Oder gar keine. Später vermochte es Nyota Uhura nicht mehr zu sagen. Ihre Mutter meinte, sie sehe irgendwie traurig aus, als sie ihre Tochter im Festsaal der Akademie in die Arme schloss. Sie sei so lange weg gewesen, alle hätten schon nach ihr gefragt. Nein, es sei alles in Ordnung, Sie hätte sich nur von einem guten Freund verabschiedet. Ihre Mutter fragte, ob sich dieser Leutnant Spock hier irgendwo herumtreibe. Nein, er sei schon fort. Oh, das sei aber schade. Ja... das wäre es. Ja... Ja.


	5. Kapitel V: Die weiten der Galaxis

_Kapitel V: Die weiten der Galaxis_



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

**Der neue Morgen.**

„SO HATTEN WIR NICHT GEWETTET!"

„Ach, ne?"

„NEIN!"

„Also, wenn ich dein Zeugnis hätte, dann würde ich denen jetzt die Tür einrennen."

„Was denkst du, was ich jetzt tun werde?"

„Mach sie fertig, Tiger!"

Hinter Nyota hörte Shiva eine imaginäre Tür mit vollen Karacho ins Schloss fallen. Sie korrigierte sich. Die Tür flog aus den Angeln, der Türrahmen zerbarst und alles löste sich in klitzekleine Flöckchen auf.

In Wahrheit glitt die Tür mit ihrem stets mucksmäuschenstillen Zischen hinter Fähnrich Uhura zu.

Mit ihren langen, energischen Schritten brauchte Uhura nicht lange, bis sie ihr Ziel erreichte. Dort angekommen atmete sie dreimal tief ein und aus. Nein, besser doch zehnmal. Dann fühlte sie sich imstande das Türsignal zu betätigen und auf Antwort zu warten. Nach gefühlten drei Stunden wurde ihr endlich Einlass gewährt. Und nach einem so gekonnten Gruß, dass Shiva den schon wieder ekelig gefunden hätte, hielt sie mit ihrem Anliegen auch nicht lange hinter dem Berg – gut, sie ließ sich noch das Wort erteilen, aber dann:

„Sir, ich habe diese Akademie mit Bestnoten abgeschlossen! Sogar mit Auszeichnung! Sie selbst haben mein Talent und meinen Fleiß stets bemerkt und anerkannt! Meine xenolinguistischen Fähigkeiten übertreffen die der meisten Studenten dieses Jahrgangs! Und das sage ich aufgrund von zutreffenden Fakten! Und abgesehen davon, dass ich unermüdlich gelernt und gearbeitet habe, ist meine rasche Auffassungsgabe eine natürlich Begabung, die unabdingbar ist, um exzellente Arbeitsergebnisse zu liefern! Und das werde ich! Aber es ist mir unbegreiflich, wie und wieso ich das auf der U.S.S. Whitehawk tun soll! Sie wissen nur allzu genau, auf welchem Schiff ich diesen will: auf der Enterprise. Und wenn sie mir erklären wollen, dass sie nur gewillt waren den Anschein von Bevorzugung zu vermeiden, so liegt dahinter keine Logik. Es ist logisch, die Absolventen mit den besten Noten auf das beste Schiff zu schicken. Deswegen komme ich auf die Enterprise." Ihre Stimme verriet deutlich, dass es daran nicht das Geringste zu rütteln gab. Nyota Uhura stand bereits auf der Mannschaftsliste der Enterprise. Nur wusste diese verflixte Mannschaftsliste das noch nicht. Noch.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Dass sie einander so schnell wieder begegnen würden, hätte wohl niemand von ihnen angenommen. Spock hatte gerade die abschließende Besprechung mit seinen Kollegen abgehalten, förmlich wurde er dann verabschiedet, als jemand in den Konferenzsaal platze. Nicht gleich konnte der Vulkanier erkennen wer dort seinen Abschied störte. Im Grunde war es ihm nur recht, dieses förmliche Geplänkel konnte man sich auch gut sparen. Er wusste in vielerlei Hinsicht das er durch seine Abstammung den ein oder andere skeptischen Blick erntete. Vielleicht hing es auch in gewisser weise mit einem Gefühl zusammen das die Menschen als Neid bezeichnen würde. Genau wollte er diese Tatsache aber nicht beleuchten. Die Blicke der gestandenen und erfahrenen Kommandanten, die die Schüler unterrichteten, lagen auf dem offensichtlich empörten Fähnrich. Interessiert lauschte auch Spock der bekannten Person.

Natürlich hatte sie Recht, in vielerlei Hinsicht. Es waren zutreffende Fakten, dass sie eine der besten ihres Jahrgangs war. Genauso das sie eine Begabung für Sprache innehatte. Also wieso hatte man sie nicht auf die Enterprise versetzt? Auch das beantwortete sie, man wollte sie nicht bevorzugen oder besser gesagt Spock hatte das vermeiden wollen, weswegen er sich den anderen Offizieren gebeugt hatte. Nicht, dass es allgemein bekannt war, dass der Vulkanier privat unterrichtete, besonders sie. Er hatte sich darüber ausgeschwiegen und niemand hatte ihn gefragt. Weshalb er annahm, dass auch die ehemalige Kadettin dies nicht an die Öffentlichkeit gebracht hatte. Es war nur so das Spock für sich entschieden hatte, dass er eine mögliche Bevorzugung vermeiden konnte, indem er sie einmal auf ein anderes Schiff versetzte, wo sie alleine für sich arbeiten konnte. Die letzte Nacht kam Spock ins Gedächtnis; was, wenn er wegen solcher Emotionen den Kopf verlor und sich das Dilemma auf dem Schiff fortsetzen würde? Nicht, dass er das gestrige Erlebnis bereute, ganz im Gegenteil... aber irgendwie konnte er sich noch nicht mit der Tatsache abfinden, dass er ziemlich viel für den aufstrebenden Fähnrich übrig hatte.

Die Whitehawk war ein gutes Schiff, nichts konnte man daran aussetzen. Nur war es nicht die Enterprise. Wie sie es schon bemerkte. Irgendwie kam es Spock so vor, als würde sie ihre Worte nur an ihn richten. Obwohl sie doch zu der großen Masse sprach. Langsam setze murmeln ein, als sie geendet hatte. Man musste schon eine große Courage, Tapferkeit und Mut innehaben, um sich von so einem Urteil nicht entmutigen zu lassen, sondern für seine Träume zu kämpfen. Ein Commander erbarmte sich und meldete sich zu Wort. „Wer ist für sie zuständig? Fähnrich..." „Uhura." ergänzte Spock und stand unter den Blicken der anderen auf. „Dann ist dies wohl ihre Sache." Spock nickte und die übrigen erhoben sich langsam. Viele redeten nun munter los, über private Belange oder sonstige Dinge. Manche von ihnen warfen den beiden einen Aufmerksamen Blick zu, andere ignorierten sie scheinbar vollkommen. Minuten vergingen, in denen Spock Zeit hatte sich zu sammeln. Seine übrigen Gefühle ausblendete und die Situation rational analysierte.

Lange betrachtete er sie aus seinen braunen Augen. „Soeben haben sie mein Entscheidungsverhalten vor dem gesamten Lehrstuhl in Frage gestellt." Seine Stimme hatte einen leicht kühlen Unterton, auch wenn sie soeben großen Mut bewiesen hatte, war er dennoch ihr Vorgesetzter, vielleicht hatte sie nach dem gestrigen Abend irgendetwas missverstanden? „Ihr persönliche Meinung und besonders ihre Wünsche können dahingehend nicht beachtet werden." Das Leben war nun mal kein Wunschkonzert und Spock würde sich nach der dargebotenen vollkommen logisch stellen. „Zügeln sie ihre Emotionen." war ein gut gemeinter Rat. Obwohl er davon ausging, dass ihre menschliche Veranlagung dies nicht zulassen würde. Dennoch nahm er die kleine Schalttafel zur Hand und tippte einige Befehle hinein. „Willkommen auf der Enterprise, Fähnrich. Finden sie sich in einer halben Stunde am Hangar 11 ein." Knapp nickte er ihr zu, somit war ihr Gespräch beendet. Ohne weiteres verließ er nun auch den Konferenzsaal. Um sich nun auch auf den Weg zur Enterprise zu machen.

**Stunden später...**

Sie hatten den Orbit der Erde bereits seit einigen Minuten hinter sich gelassen. Der Auftrag hieß einen Kontrollflug zu einer planetaren Außenstation zu tätigen. Demnach war es ein routinemäßiger Flug. Die ehemaligen Kadetten, die neu an Board gekommen waren, sollten sich auf der einwöchigen Reise an das Schiff gewöhnen. Es war anders auf einem Raumschiff in den weiten des Weltalls unterwegs zu sein. Der Tag und Nacht-Rhythmus, die veränderte Umgebung, dann noch der Schichtdienst und damit die erhöhte körperliche Belastung. Zwar waren die angehenden Offiziere gerade für solche Belastungen geschult und trainiert aber trotzdem hielt es nicht jeder auf einem Schiff aus. Nach ihrer Rückreise würden sie einen Stopp an einer Raumbasis nahe der Erde machen. Dort konnten sich wankelmütige Anwärter noch umentscheiden, doch lieber das Schiff zu verlassen. Es war demnach eher eine Generalprobe vor einem richtigen Auftrag. In diesem Sinne war die Stimmung ausgelassen, besonders unter den unerfahrenen jüngeren Offizieren.

Nach dem unverhofften Treffen mit Uhura hatte er sie nicht wieder gesehen. Er wusste nicht einmal ob sie an Bord war, obwohl er maßgeblich davon ausging. Wieso sonst hatte sie solch ein Verhalten an den Tag gelegt. Nun hatte sie ihren Willen, obwohl der erste Offizier sich für ihre impulsive Art gerecht hatte, indem er sie einfach auf ein kleines abgelegenes Deck verfrachtet hatte, welches sich nicht einmal in der Nähe befand. So kam es das sich die beiden schon seit einigen Tagen nicht über den Weg gelaufen waren. Spock sah einer Begegnung mit ihr skeptisch gegenüber. Er hatte sich ihr geöffnet, ihr soviel von sich preisgegeben und nun waren sie gemeinsam auf einem Schiff. Ob das gut gehen konnte? Spock hatte nicht viel Zeit sich über solche emotionalen Nichtigkeiten Gedanken zu machen. Seine Schichten waren meiste lang und auszehrend. Er arbeitete wie kein andere und behielt dabei immer den Kopf. Er schaffte es sogar Neulinge einzuweisen und sie in die Vielschichtigkeit ihrer Arbeit zu unterweisen.

Als Vulkanier konnte er gewisse Bedürfnisse und besonders Emotionen unterdrücken. So fiel es ihm vorerst nicht schwer sie ignorieren und vollkommen auszublenden. In seinem Innern musste er gestehen, dass er durchaus sauer auf sie war, ein Gefühl, was er selten erlebte. Es war eine Mischung aus Enttäuschung über ihre Respektlosigkeit und einem Schmerz, als hätte ihm jemand eine Wunde zugefügt. Bislang überwog aber die Enttäuschung und er schloss es nicht aus, den Fähnrich noch einmal wieder zu sehen, wenn sich sein innerer Frieden wieder ergeben hatte. Nur leider schien das Schicksal etwas anderes bestimmt zu haben. Der Nachtdienst hatte begonnen, Spock hatte schon oft festgestellt, dass Menschen anfällig für ihren Erdenrhythmus waren. Die wenigsten konnten eine ganze Nacht konzentriert durcharbeiten, ohne einen Adrenalin Rausch zu haben.

Der Vulkanier sah dem gelassen entgegen, in den Nachtstunden konnte er jedenfalls ungestört an seinen Forschungsarbeiten weitermachen, ohne durch etwaige Störungen unterbrochen zu werden. Es war die zweite Hälfte der Nacht angebrochen. Der Kapitän lag nun schlafend in seiner Kabine, Spock hatte das Kommando als erster Offizier, war dies hier nicht seine erste Erfahrung als kommandierender auf der Brücke. Gerade schritt er über den hinteren Teil der Brücke er wollte nachdenken und sich etwas die Beine vertreten, da öffnete sich die Tür zum Turbolift und ihm entschied eine Person, die er definitiv nicht auf der Brücke haben wollte, geschweige denn sie überhaupt zu sehen. Für einen sehr kurzen Augenblick verfinsterte sich sein Blick. „Fähnrich, was haben sie auf der Brücke zu suchen?" Sprach er neutral, in seinem innern brodelte jedoch etwas was man mit einer Art Angriffslust bezeichnen konnte. Sie hatte ihn vor aller Augen gekränkt und seinen Stolz verletzt.

Sie überreichte ihm als Antwort eine kleine Tafel. „Die Ergebnisse." Spocks Blick hellte sich, fast wie ein aufgeregtes Kind, was seiner Überraschung entgegen sah, aber eben nur ein vulkanisches Kind und kein menschliches. Schweigend sah er auf die Tafel nieder, sodass Uhura genügend Zeit bekam sich auf der Brücke umzusehen, dies gefiel dem Leutnant weniger. Sie sollte ihre Buße tun und über ihr Verhalten nachdenken, aber nicht hier. „Gibt es noch etwas?" fragte er interessiert und seine Augen wandten sich zum ersten Mal von der Tafel ab. In jenem Moment musste er feststellen, dass sie ihre Schönheit nicht eingebüßt hatte. Waren wirklich nur Tage vergangen? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch erst jetzt, wo er sie sah, konnte er sich der Tatsache nicht entziehen, dass er sie vermisst hatte. Sie hätte auf ein anderes Schiff gemusst. Sie war eine sinnliche Verführung, nicht nur für einen Erdenmann, auch der Vulkanier musste sich sein reges Interesse eingestehen, auch, wenn das seine doch eher unterschwellig zu registrieren war. Und nur die wenigsten konnten es überhaupt bemerken.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Zügeln sie ihre Emotionen, zügeln sie ihre Emotionen – sollte er doch selbst seine scheiß Emotionen zügeln! Nur, weil Monsieur sich an die Karre gepisst fühlte, musste er sie nicht gleich behandeln wie ein kleines Kind! Ruhig... Einatmen, ausatmen... Ihre Artikulationsweise war im Moment ein wenig zu sehr mit blumigen Kraftausdrücken geschmückt. Vielleicht lag daran auch eine Spur von Verzweiflung in ihrem Gefühlschaos, gerade von einer so harten Schale abgeprallt zu sein, wo der Kern doch so weich war. Oder hatte sie sich etwas vorgemacht? Nein, so eine empathische Null konnte sie einfach nicht sein! Trotzdem schmerzte es. Es schmerzte, dass Spock sie so wahrnahm, wie er es ihr gerade vorgeworfen hatte. Vielleicht dachte er nun sogar, sie wäre der Meinung nach dem gestrigen Abend irgendwelche Privilegien erobert zu haben. So ein ausgemachter Schwachsinn! Persönliche Meinung... Besondere wünsche... Pah! Es kränkte Nyota schon fast, dass er sie nicht besser kannte. Aber vielleicht war sie ja diejenige, die einem fatalen Irrtum zum Opfer gefallen war, indem sie glaubte, er hätte ein tieferes Interesse an ihr gehabt. Aber, nein-..., das w-..., und we-... AH...! Ihr war, als habe sie den klaren Blick verloren. Oder bemerkt, dass sie noch nie einen solchen besessen hatte.

Glücklicherweise drang nichts von ihrer angeschlagenen Gemütsstimmung an die Oberfläche. Fähnrich Uhura gab sich ganz gefasst, ließ die Bemerkungen und ach so weisen Ratschläge des Leutnants über sich ergehen und antwortete nur mit einem schlichten: „Danke, Sir."

Dann drehte sie sich praktisch auf dem Absatz um, und verließ den Besprechungsraum ebenso schnell, wie sie ihn betreten hatte. Insgesamt hatte diese doch sehr spontane Aktion keine fünf Minuten gedauert, Nyota aber fühlte sich, als sei sie gerade mindestens drei Mal um das Akademiegelände gesprintet. Sie spürten ihren Puls an ihren Schläfen pochen und in ihrer Brust stritten sich Wut und Erleichterung um die Vorherrschaft.

Nyota kannte sich und ihre Art, die manchmal zu impulsiv und direkt sein konnte – aber sie war sich sicher, dass sie in der Gegenwart der ranghöheren Offiziere nicht über die Strenge geschlagen hatte. Ihr erster Eindruck war sogar gewesen, dass eigentlich niemand der anderen Anwesenden sonderlich erbost über ihr Auftreten gewesen war. Solange man sie keiner Unhöflichkeit oder rangwidrigem Verhalten beschuldigen konnte, konnten sie die Absolventin ruhig belächeln, wie sie wollten, es kümmerte Nyota wenig. Was sie anging, war das Ergebnis. Und das war eigentlich zu ihrer Zufriedenheit ausgefallen. Trotzdem saß der Erdenfrau ein dicker, zäher Kloß im Hals. Anscheinend war sie dem Leutnant gehörig auf den Schlips getreten. Sie hatte seine Autorität gewiss nicht untergraben wollen und verdammt, das hatte sie auch nicht getan! Und wenn er sie ihrer Gefühle wegen tadelte, dann sollte er erstmal vor seiner eigenen Haustür kehren! Aber dieser halsstarrige Vulkanier-... ach, vergebene Müh'.

„Und?" Shiva blickte von ihrem Reisekoffer auf, der aus allen Nähten zu platzen schien, während sie verzweifelt versuchte durch konsequentes Draufherumsitzen die störrische Masse gebändigt zu bekommen.

„Ja – alles toll – alles wunderbar!" Nyotas Antwort klang gereizt, ihre Stirn war in Falten gezogen. „Ich komme auf die Enterprise!" Der Rest ihrer Worte verebbte in unverständlichem, zischelndem Genuschel.

Shiva ließ ihre Ex-Zimmergenossin lieber weiter vor sich hinbrüten und hob nur kommentarlos die Augenbrauen.

**Später, im Angesicht der Sterne...**

Innerhalb von einer Woche würde sich entscheiden, ob all die Mühen sich gelohnt hatten. Natürlich ging es dabei nicht um die fachlichen Kompetenzen. Diese besaßen gewiss alle, die das Glück hatten auf der Enterprise dienen zu dürfen – aber es würde wie in jedem Absolventenjahrgang den einen oder anderen geben, der abspringen würde, weil er sich das Leben auf einem solchen Schiff anders vorgestellt hatte. Oder die körperlichen und mentalen Anforderungen nicht erfüllen konnte, oder wollte. Vielleicht reichte ihnen ihre Zukunft auf einer Raumstation aus, vielleicht sogar in der Nähe der Erde. Es kam oft vor, dass Kadetten die räumlichen und zeitlichen Dimensionen, denen sie sich stellen mussten, am Ende doch nicht verpacken konnten. Wahrscheinlich konnte man sagen, dass ein ‚Sternfahrer' nicht _auf_ einem Schiff lebte, sondern _ mit_. Es war kein Zustand, den man als Zwischenspiel ertragen konnte. Es war die Quintessenz von allem. Lange, manchmal verflucht lange fort von zuhaus und das Schiff als Microuniversum, auf dem sich alles Leben abspielte. Wer Furcht vor Begriffen wie ‚Unendlichkeit' und ‚Gefahr' empfand, war falsch ab Board. Aber war eben dies nicht das höchste der Gefühle?

Für Nyota war es das immer gewesen und auch, wenn die radikale Umgewöhnung an einen völlig neuen Lebensrhythmus nicht gerade leicht fiel – sie wusste, dass sie genau dort war, wo sie hingehörte. Auch, wenn sie die Brücke nur vor ihrem inneren Auge sah. Dieser Umstand mochte ihr nicht recht gefallen, nun, vielmehr war sie damit so gar nicht zufrieden – aber der Fähnrich beschwerte sich nicht. Bescheidenheit war eine Tugend und letztlich konnte sie doch froh sein, überhaupt auf der Enterprise gelandet zu sein. Und letztlich war die Arbeit auf den unteren Decks des eindrucksvollen Schiffes auch kein Kaffeekränzchen, sondern eine ernstzunehmende Beschäftigung. Nyota tröstete sich mit dem Gedanken, dass auch kleine Zahnräder dazu beitrugen, dass eine Maschinerie perfekt funktionierte und würde sich ebenso viel Mühe geben, ihre Arbeit richtig zu machen, als arbeite sie auf der Brücke höchstpersönlich.

Zumindest im Moment konnte sie sich ja immerhin vorstellen, wie es war, seinen Dienst auf der Brücke anzutreten. Dorthin war sie schließlich unterwegs, auch, wenn sie sich nicht an eines der Kontrollpulte setzen und ins All horchen würde. Warum sich ärgern – irgendwann wäre dieses Szenario sowieso viel mehr als nur Phantasie, und bis dahin würde sie sich gedulden.

Mit einem leisen Zischen glitt die Tür des Turbolifts beiseite und eröffnete dem Fähnrich den Blick auf die Brücke. Ein winziger Teil von ihr reckte die Faust gen Himmel und rief _‚Zukunft, ich komme!'_, der andere Teil ließ den Blick nur beiläufig durch den Raum schweifen und suchte dann nach-... ah, ja. Stand da, als wäre er der Stock in seinem Hinterm mit dem Boden verwachsen. Hm. Anscheinend zürnte sie ihm noch immer, dass er – ehm – ihr gezürnt hatte. Oder so ähnlich. Abgesehen davon empfand die Menschenfrau einen gewissen Wehmut bei seinem Anblick, seiner aufrechten Haltung, seinen ruhigen, aber strengen Gesichtszügen, seinen braunen Augen, seinen gefalteten Händen, seinem wohlgeformten Hi-... Moment. Zurückspulen_. Anscheinend zürnte sie ihm noch immer, dass er – ehm – ihr gezürnt hatte._ Ja, da war sie stehen geblieben. Genau.

„_Fähnrich, was haben sie auf der Brücke zu suchen?"_ Nyotas Kiefer malten einen Moment, dann antwortete sie förmlich: „Die Ergebnisse." Ja, was hatte sie hier wohl zu suchen? Sich 'nen Kaffee trinken vielleicht? Ein wenig ratlos, frustriert und im Ansatz verzweifelt stellte der Fähnrich fest, dass Leutnant Spock entweder noch immer nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen war oder gern ‚Frischlinge' anpfiff. Zweiteres war natürlich Schwachsinn, aber ersteres war ebenso unangenehm. Eigentlich war das letzte, was Nyota wollte, dass Spock schlecht von ihr dachte. Während er aufmerksam die Informationen auf dem Touchscreen durchging ignorierte er sie vollkommen. Und sie war sich sicher, danach würde er dasselbe tun. Aber... das war doch nicht richtig! Aber wie sollte sie etwas daran ändern? Hier konnte sie nichts sagen und wie sähe es denn aus, wenn sie ihn ohne triftigen Grund aus dem Raum bitten würde? Alles schien so unangebracht, alles so... ach... Sie müsste ihn persönlich, außerhalb seiner Dienstzeit sprechen. Aber sie hatte keine Ahnung von seinem Dienstplan. Sie sah sich schon wie ein Häufchen elend vor seiner Tür hocken und warten. Na, als ob. Seit dem gestrigen Tag war ihre Selbstsicherheit ihm gegenüber irgendwie ein wenig eingeschrumpft. Nyota wünschte, es wäre nicht so.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

„Gibt es noch etwas?" fragte er interessiert und seine Augen wandten sich zum ersten Mal von der Tafel ab. In jenem Moment musste er feststellen, dass sie ihre Schönheit nicht eingebüßt hatte. Waren wirklich nur Tage vergangen? Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, doch erst jetzt, wo er sie sah, konnte er sich der Tatsache nicht entziehen, dass er sie vermisst hatte. Sie hätte auf ein anderes Schiff gemusst. Sie war eine sinnliche Verführung, nicht nur für einen Erdenmann, auch der Vulkanier musste sich sein reges Interesse eingestehen, auch, wenn das seine doch eher unterschwellig zu registrieren war. Und nur die wenigsten konnten es überhaupt bemerken. Der Vulkanier musste sich in Erinnerung rufen, wieso er sie so behandelte. Noch nie zuvor war er mit jemanden so hart ins Gericht gegangen. Noch nie zuvor hatte der Vulkanier etwas für ein Crewmitglied empfunden. Er hätte gelassen reagiert, so wie immer, hätte das ungezügelte Temperament gewähren lassen, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden, dass sie meinen könnte, sie hätte gesonderte Privilegien. Nein, so schätze er sie auch gar nicht ein. Eher musste er sein eigenes Verhalten hinterfragen, ob er objektiv und richtig gehandelt hatte. Sie war eine herausragende Schülerin gewesen, fleißig, pflichtbewusst und loyal. Wieso hätte er ihr das Recht versagen sollen auf die Enterprise zu kommen? Spock war im Zwiespalt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken, es drängte sich der Verdacht auf, dass er sie nicht in seiner Nähe haben wollte. Nicht, weil sie ihm nicht gefiel, sondern eher, weil sie ihn von seinem rechten Weg abbringen konnte?

Aber würde sie das tun? Hatte er sich einmal gefragt ob sie überhaupt dasselbe empfand wie er? Schließlich hatte sie bereits einen ‚engen Freund' gewählt. Spock war über die soziale Struktur der Menschen nicht ganz im Bilde. Vulkanier wurden meist bereits in frühen Jahren versprochen, um dann irgendwann einmal zueinander zu finden. Meistens beim Einsetzen des Pon Farrs in einem reifen Alter. Noch hatte Spock sich nicht dafür entscheiden müssen, noch hatte er Zeit. Aber die kulturellen Unterschiede stellten schon wieder eine Barriere da. In einem schwachen Moment hatte Spock sich seinen Emotionen hingegeben. Ein Augenblick, in dem er Fähnrich Uhura soviel von sich gezeigt hatte. Er hatte sie mit hinein gerissen und wollte diese ausweglose Situation nur wieder kitten. Wenn er sich doch nur selbst verstehen könnte, damit er wüsste, wie er die Situation lösen konnte. Er hatte so viele Fragen und keine einzige Antwort.

Noch bevor der Fähnrich auf seine Frage reagieren konnte, meldete sich die Stimme eines anderen Crewmitgliedes. „Sir, ein Funkspruch; ich kann ihm nur keinen richtigen Sinn entnehmen." Viele hätten wohl in dieser Situation die Augen verdreht, doch Spock blieb ruhig. Der Fähnrich war aus dem Jahrgang von Uhura, Spock hatte ihn in einigen Lesungen gehabt. Er war klug und konnte vieles schnell begreifen, bedauerlicherweise hatte er ein schlechtes Gehör. Kurz sah er zu ihm, bald würde Schichtende sein. „Fähnrich Uhura wird ihnen bei der Übersetzung assistieren." sagte er kurz angebunden, womit sich seine vorangegangene Frage erledigt hatte. „Willkommen auf der Brücke." waren seine Worte an Uhura. Er selbst entfernte sich wieder mit der Tafel, setzte sich in den Kapitänssessel. Er war erstaunt über seine Wankelmütigkeit, vorerst hatte er Fähnrich Uhura absichtlich in einen vollkommen nichtigen Teil des Schiffes versetzen lassen. Was man wohl auch als Fehlverhalten deuten konnte, schließlich setze er seine persönlichen Belange nicht über die des Schiffes und eine so gut ausgebildete Kadettin sollte nicht simplen Kommunikationsfunk übernehmen, sondern war für höhere Aufgaben geschaffen. Wieso sonst hatte er so viel Zeit in ihre Ausbildung investiert? Das konnte nicht einfach aus einem persönlichen Aspekt passiert sein, nur, weil er auf einer emotionalen Ebene sich zu ihr hingezogen fühlte.

Die Schicht war seit einigen Minuten vorüber. Geduldig wartete Spock bis seine Ablösung folgen würde. Viele waren schon ausgewechselt worden. Der Leutnant, der ihn ablöste, folgte alsbald. Mit der vulkanischen Gelassenheit stand er auf und überblickte nochmals die Brücke. Etwas irritiert legte er den Kopf schief als er Fähnrich Uhura noch an dem angewiesenen Platz sitzen sah, jedoch war der Fähnrich, den sie unterstützen sollte, nicht mehr anwesend. Langsam näherte er sich ihr, um sich dann neben sie zu setzen. „Kommen sie voran?" fragte er freundlich und betrachtete sie einige Augenblicke. Wie alle Crewmitglieder sah auch sie müde aus, die ersten Tage im Weltraum waren nie einfach. Die ewige Stille, das tiefe Schwarz des Alls, durchzogen von etlichen funkelten Punkten, die nur schemenhaft als weit entfernte Sterne zu identifizieren waren. Zumal man auch nicht davon reden konnte wirklich seine Ruhe zu haben. Die frisch gebackenen Offiziere schliefen in Sammelkabinen. Dort herrscht wenig Privatsphäre, dafür umso mehr Trubel. Die unterschiedlichen Schichten, zu denen die Anwärter gingen, glichen sich keineswegs. So stand jemand auf und ein anderer kam, um sich wieder schlafen zu legen. Spock hatte dies nie ertragen müssen, da er gleich seine eigene Kabine zu gewiesen bekommen hatte. Jetzt, als erster Offizier, hatte er auf dem Offiziers Deck eine eigene, sehr ansprechende Kabine.

Der andere Fähnrich hatte wahrscheinlich seine Schicht bereits beendet, ohne die geforderte sinnige Übersetzung abzuliefern, eine Annahme, die Spock nicht gerade ansprechend fand. In einem gemäßigten Abstand lehnte er sich zu ihr hinüber, um ihre Arbeit einzusehen und ihr möglicherweise etwas abzunehmen. Ihr einnehmender Geruch war tückisch, Spock versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ohne dabei abgelenkt oder gar abwesend zu wirken. Wieso hatte sie nur eine Wirkung auf ihn? Oder hatte sie möglicherweise auch so eine Wirkung auf andere Männer? Er sollte den gestrigen Abend einfach vergessen, ungeschehen machen konnte er es nicht. Aber er sollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, das würde ihn nur weiter verwirren und seine Handlungsweise nachhaltig einschränken. Dennoch musste er zugeben, dass er das Wiedersehen mit dem Fähnrich genoss, auch wenn es nicht so wirkte. Geschweige denn, dass er dies erwähnen würde. Schlussendlich hatte er aber feststellen müssen... Freundschaftlich klopfte ihm jemand auf die Schulter, sofort wandte Spock sich um und sah in das strahlende Gesicht des Kommandanten des Schiffes, eine Kaffeetasse in der Hand.

„Spock, wie oft muss ich es ihnen noch sagen, ihre Schicht ist vorüber, es gibt auch andere fähige Offiziere an Board, die ihren Job machen wollen, also lassen sie denen auch eine Chance." Freundlich blickte der Kapitän von seiner Kaffee Tasse auf und musterte den Rücken von Uhura. „Ich bin nur noch bei einer Übersetzung behilflich." antwortete er, um dann auf den fragenden Blick des Kapitäns einzugehen „Fähnrich Uhura." stellte er sie vor. „Ich habe sie extra auf die Brücke beordert, damit sie Fähnrich Jenkins unterstützt." „Und nun unterstützen sie Uhura?" gluckste Kapitän Pike. Genau in diesem Augenblick schob Uhura, die die offensichtlich nichtige Nachricht übersetzt hatte, die Tafel mit der Übersetzung zu Spock. „Ich wollte die Übersetzung kontrollieren." berichtigte Spock sich und übergab die Tafel dem Kapitän, der konzentriert den Text las. „Sehr schöne Übersetzung, aber vollkommen bedeutungslos. Und jetzt verschwinden sie beide von meiner Brücke, das ist ein Befehl." „Jawohl, Sir." antworte Spock pflichtbewusste, konnte es sich aber nicht verkneifen eine Braue in die Höhe zu befördern, als der Kapitän Pike mit scherzhaftem Nachdruck sagte, dass es sich um einen Befehl handelte. Schweigend standen sie auf und fanden sich Sekunden im Turbolift wieder, wo Spock dem Computer befahl, dass Offiziersdeck anzusteuern, auf denen auch die Quartiere zu finden waren.



_Nyota Uhura______________________________________________

Wie töricht der, der nicht an das Schicksal glaubt! Und an glückliche Fügung! Nein, nein, nein... Nicht _‚Willkommen auf der Brücke."_, sondern ganz entschieden: _„Willkommen zuhause, Baby!"_ Und genau das trompetete ihre innere, jubilierende Stimme und führte ihrem Magen einen kleinen Freudentanz auf. Was kümmerte es Nyota schon, dass ihre Schicht eigentlich seit genau viereinhalb Minute beendet war, ihr Kopf sich anfühlte wie in Watte gepackt und sie Mühe hatte nicht alle zwei Sekunden zu gähnen!? Die Umstellung auf die Boardzeit war alles andere als leicht, noch immer war sie einer Art tückischem _Weltraumjetlag_ erlegen, der sich wahrscheinlich darin bemerkbar machen würde, dass sie, berührte sie auch nur im Ansatz ihre wohligwollige – wie bitte? – Matratze, sofort wie komatös entschlummern würde. Und anfangen würde zu quengeln, wenn man sie wieder aus dem Schlaf riss. Nun ja. Dieses Szenario war gewiss etwas zu theatralisch, aber Nyota stellte es sich genau so vor – Ironie als Lebensretter. Selbstverständlich würde sie sich disziplinieren, wie alle es taten. Oder tun sollten. Fest stand, dass ihr Bett im Moment auch noch so verlockend sein konnte – keinem Befehl kam sie lieber nach, als dem des Leutnants und seine Worte klangen wie Musik in ihren Ohren.

Dem Fähnrich schien sein Eingeständnis sichtlich peinlich zu sein. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen schenkte er Uhura ein angespanntes, aber dennoch freundliches Lächeln, als sie sich neben ihm niederließ. Nyota schenkte dem jungen Mann ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und verlor nicht viele Worte, damit der arme Kerl nicht auch noch das Gefühl bekam sich vor seiner Kollegin rechfertigen zu müssen. Im Grunde war es ja auch nun wirklich nicht schlimm, etwas nicht zu wissen – es war sogar mutig die Wahrheit zu sagen und seine Fehler zuzugeben. Jenkins hatte sich also nichts vorzuwerfen, und doch konnte Uhura gut verstehen, dass er jetzt recht geknickt war. Ihr würde es nicht anders ergehen.

Fähnrich Jenkins hatte schon gute Vorarbeit geleistet, aber trotzdem machte seine Übersetzung absolut keinen Sinn. Uhura richtete ihren Blick ins Innere, wie sie es immer tat, und fokussierte allein die Geräusche, die Laute, die chaotischen Wortfetzen, die an ihre Ohren drangen. Ganz einfach mochte die Aufgabe des Fähnrichs nicht sein, aber bei weitem nicht unmöglich. Die Xenolinguistin durchschaute die ungewöhnliche Akzentuierung und die gewöhnungsbedürftigen Tonhöhenverlagerungen, für die man erst ein Gefühl entwickeln musste, um sie zu verstehen. Mittels der feinen Instrumente regulierte sie sich ein wenig die Schallamplitude zu Recht und korrigierte die Frequenz, die noch zusätzliche Verzerrungen erzeugt hatte. Jenkins saß daneben und musste zusehen, mit geknickter Miene. Ein paar Mal holte sie sich seinen Rat ein – auch, wenn sie ihn nicht gebraucht hätte, aber der Junge sah so verdattert aus, dass es Uhura Leid tat. Irgendwann jedoch schien der Fähnrich nicht mehr ruhig auf seinem Stuhl sitzen zu können und Uhura fragte so förmlich wie möglich, warum er-... Ah ja. Seine Schicht war vorbei. Wie... interessant. Nyota kümmerte es recht wenig, als er sich aus dem Staub machte. Damit hinterließ er nur einen schlechten Eindruck und vielleicht war das gut so, denn sie hielt ihn nicht für fähig genug, auf der Brücke zu dienen. Das hier war schließlich kein Kaffeekränzchen und wäre diese Nachricht nun von großer Bedeutung gewesen oder das Schiff in einer Notsituation – tja, dann hätte Fähnrich Jenkins vielleicht niemanden in der Nähe gehabt, der ihm unter die Arme griff.

„_Kommen sie voran?"_ Fähnrich Uhura antwortete nicht. Just in diesem Moment gab sie die letzten Zeilen dieser wahrscheinlich absolut bedeutungslosen, aber einwandfrei übersetzten Nachricht in den neben ihr ruhenden Datenträger ein. Mitten im Satz zögerte sie. Nicht, weil sie sich ihrer Worte unsicher war, sondern, weil sie den Atem des Leutnants für einen kurzen Moment an ihrem bloßen Hals spürte. Etwas völlig Unschuldiges, natürlich, schließlich beuget er sich nur ganz förmlich über ihre Schulter, um ihre Arbeit zu begutachten, aber... sie musste dem Drang widerstehen den Kopf zu drehen, nur wenige Zentimeter, nur in einem ganz geringen Winkel... um seinen Duft von seinem Hals zu atmen. Nur ein kleiner, winziger, elektrisierender Atemzug, dann... StoppStoppStopp!

Kon-zen-tra-tion!

Die Stimme des Kapitäns half ihr, sich von dieser verführerischen Imagination zu lösen und die letzten Worte einzugeben. Dann war sie fertig und schob dem Leutnant die Tafel, auf der die Nachricht prangte, kommentarlos zu. Schließlich drehte sie sich zu dem Leutnant und Kapitän Pike um, erhob sich und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Rücken. Mit sich vollkommen zufrieden, ausgeglichen, aber völlig übermüdet folgte sie nur allzu gern dem Befehl des Kapitäns. Ein sympathischer Kommandant, wie Nyota schon bemerkt hatte – eine freundliche, lockere Art, die ebenso in harte, konsequente Befehlsgewalt umschlagen konnte, wenn es vonnöten war. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass Spock diese Art befremdlich finden konnte; sie aber nahm seine Gutmütigkeit gern entgegen, quittierte seinen Befehl, wie es sich gehörte und steuerte auf den Turbolift zu – angeführt von Leutnant Spock...

Hinter ihrer beider Rücken schloss sich die Tür des Turbolifts mit einem leisen Zischen. Sofort verdichtete sich die Luft und Nyota fühlte eine neue Anspannung in sich aufkommen. Hatte sie nicht genau das gewollt? Ein wenig Privatsphäre, in dem sie ihm... nun, in der sie mit ihm reden konnte? Aber nicht zu privat? Genau richtig? Nyotas Herz begann zu pochen – es schien alles andere als müde zu sein und ein Schwall Adrenalin schoss in ihre Venen. Der Leutnant brachte sie aus dem Konzept. Das hatte er ganz besonders getan, als er ihr die Unterstützung von Fähnrich Jenkins aufgetragen hatte. Eigentlich hatte sie doch wütend auf ihn sein wollen, nun aber hatte der Vulkanier ihr den Wind aus den Segeln genommen.

Schnell, rasch, schnell... Der Turbolift setzte sich in Bewegung und er brauchte nie lange bis zu seinem Ziel! Ein tiefer Atemzug, dann begann Nyota, zu ihrem Ärger mit leicht geröteten Wangen, einfach drauf los zu sprechen.

„Ich wollte ihre Kompetenz nicht infrage stellen!" kam es ihr wie von selbst über die Lippen, „Aber ich habe vergessen, wer vor mir steht." Mit dem _wer_ meinte Uhura natürlich nicht Spock als Person, sondern... nun ja, er war ein Vulkanier. „Ich meine... ich meine, gerade _sie_ wollte ich nicht in Verlegenheit bringen. Es tut mir Leid, dass sie es so empfunden haben, aber ich denke nicht, dass ich mich entschuldigen müsste. Mein Ton und meine Wortwahl war angemessen, ich habe meine Grenzen nicht überschritten." Ihr Blick war auf ihren ehemaligen Lehrer gerichtet. Wieder ein tiefer Atemzug, ein geräuschvolles Ausatmen, dann blickte sie nach vorn. „Ich bin mir sicher, sie nicht bloßgestellt zu haben. Ebenso wie ich mir sicher bin, dass mir niemand der anderen Anwesenden ein solches Anliegen nachgesagt hat oder es gekonnt hätte." Sie sprach gefasst, aber recht schnell. Jeden Moment konnte der Turbolift stoppen und dann wäre alle flüchtige Intimität dahin. Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zu ihm zurück. „Und natürlich war es eine Kritik an ihrer Entscheidung, aber sie war angemessen vorgebracht und berechtigt." Wieder sah sie zur Tür. „Gerade, wenn man perfekt sein möchte, muss man kritikfähig bleiben." Dies bezog sie klar auf den Vulkanier. Sie sagte ihm zwar keinen Hochmut nach, aber trotzdem schien sein Kopf manchmal ein wenig zu sehr in den Wolken zu stecken.

Der Turbolift hielt. Keine ganze Sekunde, bevor die Tür sich öffnen würde, machte Nyota beinahe einen kleinen Satz und schlug die Handfläche auf den Notstopp. Der Lift stand zwar schon still, aber so blieb die Tür geschlossen. Dem Leutnant den Rücken zugewandt verharrte sie einen Moment, sammelte sich. Dann fügte sie gedämpft hinzu: „Und wenn sie mir eine solche Niederträchtigkeit trotz allem zutrauen sollten..., dann glauben sie vielleicht auch ich hätte das gestern nur inszeniert, um meine Chancen zu verbessern... Das ist nicht so. Denken sie das nicht..."

Der Fähnrich senkte kurz mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, um einen viel zu unruhigen Atemzug zu nehmen. Jetzt war alles gesagt, was ihr im Kopf seit ihrer Abreise stets herum gegeistert war.

„Ich bitte darum wegtreten zu dürfen." In der nächsten Sekunde trat sie zurück und sofort glitt die Tür des Turbolifts beiseite und gab den Blick auf den dahinter liegenden Gang frei.



_Leutnant Spock_____________________________________________

Das rauschen des in Bewegunggesetzen Turbolifts schien wie eine strafende Stile auf ihnen zu liegen. Plötzlich wie ein Wolkenbruch sich anbahnend flossen die Worte aus dem Mund des Fähnrichs, die scheinbar aus ihrer Müdigkeit erwacht war. _Ich wollte ihre Kompetenz nicht infrage stellen! _Natürlich wollte sie das nicht zu diesem Standpunkt war er auch gekommen, nachdem er die Situation objektiv betrachtet hatte. Schweigend bedachte sie der Leutnant mit einem langen Blick, er nickte, unfähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern. Wie sollte er sich erklären? Das er in diesem Moment einfach vollkommen über reagiert hatte Das es genauso gewesen war indem Moment ihres Wiedersehens. Wo er ihren Partner mit Verachtung gestraft hatte die er in keiner weise verdient hatte? _Aber ich habe vergessen, wer vor mir steht._ Eine Augenbraue schob sich in die Höhe, wie sollte er das nun verstehen, hatte er recht mit seiner Annahme gehabt, dass sie ihren intimen Austausch so ausgelegt hatte, dass sie nun gesonderte Privilegien besaß. Seine Körperhaltung spannte sich merklich an, dennoch sagte er nicht. Schon oft hatte er feststellen müssen, dass Fähnrich Uhura ihr Herz auf der Zunge trug. Und diese Eigenschaft benutzte sie mit Hingabe, sodass sie gewisse einfache Umstände einfach nicht präzise genug wiedergeben konnte. Dies wirkte dann oft verwirrend und häufig auch sehr missverständlich, weshalb sie Spock vorerst einmal reden ließ ohne ihren Fluss zu unterbrechen.

Im Grunde hoffte er nur das es sich um keinen allzu komplizierten Kontext hielt, denn obwohl er sich konzentriert gab musste er gestehen das ihm seine Nachtruhe gerade sehr angenehm vorkam. Zwar war er ein Vulkanier aber eine 12 Stunden Schicht zerrte schon an seinen Energien. I_ch bin mir sicher, sie nicht bloßgestellt zu haben. Ebenso wie ich mir sicher bin, dass mir niemand der anderen Anwesenden ein solches Anliegen nachgesagt hat oder es gekonnt hätte. _Worauf genau sie hinaus wollte war Spock noch immer Schleierhaft. Sie wollte sich nicht Entschuldigen, aber es tat ihr im Grunde Leid den Leutnant in Verlegenheit gebracht zu haben? Nahm sie etwas an, dass sie seine Gefühle verletzt hatte? Dem war mit Sicherheit nicht so, Spock war es nur nicht gewöhnt berichtigt zu werden. Geschweige denn sich eine Empfehlung von einer Schülerin vor einem ganzen Kollegium nachsagen zu lassen. Schon immer hatte sich Spock in der Situation gesehen für seine Träume und Ziele kämpfen zu müssen. Das war auf Vulkan so gewesen und auf der Erde war es ihm nicht anders ergangen. _Gerade, wenn man perfekt sein möchte, muss man kritikfähig bleiben. _Ihre Worte verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht lange sah sie Spock an, überlegte was er nun darauf erwidern konnte. Falls er überhaupt etwas darauf erwidern sollte. Es hörte sich nicht so an, dass sie ihre Worte so bedacht hatte, um den Leutnant antworten zu lassen. Eher war es doch so, dass sie sich hier gerade etwas von der Seele redete. Wahrscheinlich weil sie an nahm den Leutnant ernsthaft gekränkt zu haben.

Noch bevor Spock einen Satz heraus pressen konnte schnellte ihre Hand zum Notknopf der den Turbolift halten ließ. Irritiert legte Spock den Kopf schief noch immer schweigend, angespannt in Erwartung von dem was nun folgen würde. D_ann glauben sie vielleicht auch ich hätte das gestern nur inszeniert, um meine Chancen zu verbessern... Das ist nicht so. Denken sie das nicht..._Seine versteinerte Miene löste sich dezent als ihre Worte seine Ohren erreichten und er sich Fragen musste, ob sie dazu fähig war in seinen Gedanken zu stöbern. In jenem Moment schien es ihm vollkommen abwegig diese Vermutung zu hegen, ihre Intentionen schienen aufrecht zu sein. Sie hatte den Leutnant weder bloßstellen wollen, noch undurchsichtige Absichten gehegt als sie miteinander spazieren waren. Sie war einfach nur sie und für diesen Wesenszug beneidete sie der Vulkanier... nein er liebte sie dafür. Konnte er das so einfach denken? Noch immer fühlte es sich nicht falsch an, obwohl er kaum mehr wusste was er wirklich denken sollte. Ihm war nicht aufgefallen das sie den Halteknopf wieder gelöst hatte und die Tür auf geschnellt war. Spock behielt sein Schweigen bei, hörte ihre Worte und durchschritt abwesend die Tür, verharrte jedoch im Rahmen um sich dann mit der Eleganz eines Vulkaniers um zu wenden. „Möchten Sie mir noch etwas Gesellschaft leisten? Natürlich nur wenn Ihnen es nicht zu viel." Fast hätte er ihr _Ja _übergangen, doch es durch schnitt seine Unsicherheit wie eine Peitsche und im Innern war er ihr Dankbar das sie ihn nicht abgewiesen hatte. Der Vulkanier hatte das erste Mal in seinem Leben einfach Intuitiv gehandelt, nicht weiter über Konsequenzen nachgedacht, sondern einfach das getan was er in diesem Moment für richtig hielt.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange da standen die zwei vor seinem Quartier, niemand war ihnen begegnet was wohl auch das Beste gewesen war. Spock musste sich ohnehin erst an diese Situation gewöhnen, nicht mehr einfach als Vorgesetzer Offizier zu dem Fähnrich zu stehen, sondern eine intimere Bindung vorzog. Doch gerade hatte er sich für diesen Weg entschieden und er spürte das es richtig war. Er ließ sie voran gehen, das gedämmte Licht in seiner Kabine glich dem Licht der Kerzen in seinem alten Zimmer auf der Akademie, er hatte es extra für diese Zwecke einprogrammiert. Wer wollte schon in ein Licht überflutetes Heim kommen, besonders wenn es so künstlich war. Eine angenehme Wärme herrschte hier. Schummrig wie in einem warmen Haus was gerade von einem Kamin beheizt wurde. Vulkanier waren nun einmal auf einem Wüstenplaneten aufgewachsen, damit erübrigte sich die Frage, wieso sie Wärme so schätzen. „Setzen sie sich ruhig." Gab Spock von sich und Verschwand kurz im Bad. Als er zurück kam musste er sich über das sich ihm bietende Schauspiel schon Wundern. Der Fähnrich lag in einer... flachen Position auf seinem Bett, es sah so aus als hätte sie sich nur hinsetzen wollen und war danach augenblicklich zur Seite gekippt um dann in einer wenig bequemen Position die Augen zu schließen. Leise näherte sich Spock ihr, setze sich mit einem höflichen Abstand zu ihr. Lange betrachtete er sie. Uhura war scheinbar so Müde gewesen, dass sie einfach eingeschlafen war. Da musste sich Spock die Frage stellen wieso sie nicht gleich in ihr Quartier gegangen war. Menschen verstanden scheinbar noch etwas anderes unter _Gesellschaft leisten._

Eine weile saß Spock in seiner observieren Position, beobachtet wie sie schlief. Wie ihre Züge sich langsam entspannten und ihr langes dunkles Haar über ihre Schulter floss und einen Teil ihres Gesichtes verbarg. Vorsichtig strich er es hinweg, rang mit sich ob es nicht besser war sie zu wecken. Doch was würde es bringen? Sie einfach so wegschicken wo er sie doch erst zu sich gebeten hatte? Es kam ihm dumm vor, zumal er sich auch außerstande fühlte eine Diskussion oder ähnliches zu führen. Da er eine Einzelkabine belegt hatte, gab es nur ein Bett, keine Couch nur zwei Sessel. Er grübelte bis ihm beinahe selbst die Augen zugefallen waren. War es richtig sich nun einfach daneben zu legen? Der Schlaf machte ihm die Entscheidung leicht, natürlich konnte er. In einem sorgsamen Abstand legte er sich zu ihr, irgenwo hatte er noch eine Decke erübrigen können, die er vorsichtshalber über sie gelegt hatte. Er selbst benötigte keine, er schlief auch in seiner Uniform. Zu müde um sich noch etwas anderes anzuziehen und in Sorge darüber ihren Blick am nächsten Morgen zu ertragen, wenn sie sah neben wem sie erwachte und was er dazu noch trug. Zumal ihm auch so heiß war das er keine Decke benötigte. Eher hatte er das Gefühl sich entkleiden zu müssen. Doch er ertrug die Hitze, die sich mitten in der Nacht nur noch steigerte, als er spürte das Uhura – ob nun absichtlich oder unabsichtlich – den sorgsamen Abstand zwischen ihnen minimiert hatte.

Ob sie es wissentlich getan hatte? Ihren Kopf auf seiner Brust gebettet, den Arm um seinen Körper geschlungen, gab sich der Vulkanier ihren Berührungen hin und legte selbst den Arm in einer fast selbstverständlichen Geste um sie. Sacht schmiegte sie sich an ihn, dass Gefühl hatte sich wieder irgendwo in seiner Magengegend manifestiert. Es war berauschend, doch Spock war zu Müde um es in vollen Zügen nur für sich auskosten zu können. Er wusste nicht mehr wann ihn schlussendlich der Schlaf vollkommen übermannt hatte. Das Gefühl Uhura im Arm zu halten, verfolgte ihn bis in seine Träume und ließ ihm einen angenehmen Schlaf zuteil werden.


End file.
